Atrapados en el bosque o Como ser padre primerizo
by Road1985J2
Summary: Slash Sheppard/Ronnon. MPREG. Mackay va a ser papá. John y Ronnon están perdidos en otro planeta y Sheppard que está herido, ha sido afectado por unas esporas con las que tiene sentimientos por quien no se hubiera imaginado. Hurt/Confort. Limp!Sheppard
1. Chapter 1

En cuanto el Stargate se abrió, John y Rodney cruzaron rápidamente tirándose al suelo, mientras el fuego enemigo atravesaba la puerta ferozmente. Un momento después el campo de fuerza fue colocado delante de la puerta y el Stargate desconectado.

"¿Estáis bien?" Teyla se arrodilló frente a los dos, que se levantaron lentamente.

"Si, perfectamente, además ¿Qué podía pasar después de que Rodney tuviera tan claro que el sistema de defensa de un planeta aparentemente deshabitado, estaba totalmente desconectado?" La mirada que John lanzó hacia Rodney le hizo a este desviar la mirada casi avergonzado.

"Ya te he dicho que lo siento, tan sólo ha sido un error de cálculo."

"¿Un error de cálculo? ¿Ese maldito aparato ha estado a punto de freírnos el culo y tu lo llamas error de cálculo?" John dio un paso hacia Rodney y si Teyla no hubiera estado en medio tal vez no se hubiera contenido.

"Bueno, ya es suficiente, ¿Por qué no lo dejáis ya?" Teyla se detuvo un momento, mientras los dos hombres se iban calmando y relajando. "Casi se me olvidaba. Rodney, Katty quería hablar contigo, dice que es importante."

"¿Importante, como de importante? Quiero decir que si no puede esperar para decírmelo, no puede ser nada bueno, o si no…"

"Rodney, ¿Por qué no vas a verla y esperas que te lo diga ella misma?" Rodney desapareció sin decir nada más, mientras John y Teyla se quedaron allí. "Bueno, yo me voy a dar una buena ducha para quitarme este olor y luego a comer algo que me estoy muriendo de hambre." Dijo finalmente John antes de marcharse hacia su dormitorio.

- o -

Cuando fue al invernadero, los científicos que allí estaban trabajando en ese momento, le dijeron a Rodney que Katty se había marchado un momento antes, que parecía cansada y que seguramente la encontraría en su dormitorio.

Por la forma en que le habían dicho aquello, Rodney se había preocupado, Katty no era una mujer que se tomara descansos así como así. Por eso, sin detenerse ni un momento fue hasta su cuarto.

Llamó un par de veces, pero cuando nadie le contestó en el interior, asomó la cabeza y allí la encontró, recostada en la cama, dormida a simple vista, de medio lado. Entró sin hacer ruido en la habitación y fue hasta la cama, donde se sentó.

Esperó un momento, obviamente no quería despertarla, pues parecía dormir muy tranquila como para hacerlo, pero como si se hubiera dado cuenta que él se encontraba allí, ella se dio la vuelta y se lo quedó mirando, dibujando una deliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

"¡Rodney! No sabía que habíais vuelto ya." Katty se dio completamente la vuelta, hasta quedar tumbada boca arriba. De la forma más despreocupada que pudo deslizó una mano hasta encontrar la de Rodney, que ni siquiera se percato de aquello y la colocó sobre su vientre.

"¿Estás bien? Pareces cansada, ¿no será que no has dormido lo suficiente estos días?" Ella volvió a sonreír, lo cual desarmó por completo a Rodney y le hizo callar.

"No te preocupes los dos estamos bien." Rodney la miró confundido.

"¿Estamos, a quien te refieres?" Katty no contestó en seguida, sino que se quedó callada, con la misma sonrisa pícara en los labios y el mismo brillo intenso en los ojos. Entonces Rodney lo comprendió todo. "¿Estamos quiere decir que estás… embarazada?" La chica tan sólo asintió, esperando la respuesta de él. "¡Estás embarazada, oh dios mío, vamos a ser padres!"

Rodney se levantó de la cama con rapidez y comenzó a moverse por la habitación sin dirección fija. "Rodney ¿te encuentras bien?"

"¿Bien? Estoy genial, voy a ser padre, voy a ser padre." Ella se quedó sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada clavada en él y Rodney volvió a sentarse a su lado rápidamente, colocando de nuevo su mano sobre el vientre de ella. "¿De cuanto estás?"

"Un mes. Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero primero quería estar segura y luego quería encontrar un buen momento para contártelo." Sin esperárselo, Rodney la abrazó y un momento después la besó. Ella se quedó algo sorprendida, pero feliz de ver la reacción de él ante la nueva noticia. "Vaya, si hubiera sabido que te lo ibas a tomar así, te lo hubiera dicho en cuanto creí que estaba embarazada."

"¿Y que va a ser? Bueno no se, igual tu no quieres saberlo todavía, pero me gustaría saber si es niño o niña, por ir pensando en los posibles nombres lo digo, nada más." Ella puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de él y Rodney dejó de hablar en ese mismo momento.

"Rodney, sólo estoy embarazada de un mes, es demasiado pronto para conocer el sexo del bebé." La chica se echó a reír al ver que por primera vez en mucho tiempo el doctor Mckay se había quedado sin palabras.

"Claro, es muy pronto." Dijo el por fin.

"Rodney, hay algo que me gustaría comentarte." Rodney se puso tenso al escuchar aquella frase, nunca le había gustado que le dijeran eso de "tenemos que hablar" o "hay algo que quiero comentarte." Eso nunca traía más que malas noticias. "No es nada malo tranquilo, tan sólo es que me gustaría ir en una expedición."

"¿A otro planeta?"

"Está deshabitado, tranquilo, es sólo que posee una cantidad increíble de plantas que no había visto nunca y me gustaría investigarlas."

"Pero, ¿y el bebé?" Rodney tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas y las apretó con fuerza. Adoraba a aquella mujer y sobretodo le encantaba que nunca le hubiera pedido acompañarle en una misión, ya sabía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser un planeta nuevo, como para imaginar tener que protegerla a ella, de los peligros que podía haber allí

"No va a pasar nada. Además quería pedirte que le dijeras a Sheppard si podíais venir conmigo, así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos y podrás estar seguro que no me ocurre nada malo."

"Bueno supongo que podría comentárselo, no creo que se oponga."

- o -

La discusión había sido larga, John no quería gastar el tiempo de poder estar investigando un nuevo planeta o nunca nueva civilización con la que compartir tecnologías, haciendo de niñera para la novia de Mckay.

"No se trata de hacer de niñera, se trata de proteger a mi futuro hijo." Aquello, que ninguno de los presentes en la reunión se había esperado, fue todo lo que necesitó Rodney para conseguir que todos aceptaran.

Al llegar a la puerta, dispuestos para llevar a cabo, lo que John había denominado como "una tremenda perdida de tiempo", allí se reunieron John y Ronnon, Mckay y Katty; de nuevo Teyla había decidido quedarse en la ciudad para ocuparse de unos asuntos personales.

Nadie dijo nada al cruzar la puerta, pero al llegar al otro lado, el espectáculo fue algo sorprendente para todos, pues era difícil de calcular la cantidad de colores distintos que tenían aquellas flores o la altura a la que llegaban algunos de los árboles más grandes. Todos se quedaron estupefactos antes la visión.

"Bueno, que tal si nos dices lo que estamos buscando y así nos podemos volver antes a casa." Dijo John, mientras se sentaba en una roca cercana bastante alta.

"En los videos que han sido recogidos sobre el planeta he localizado algunas plantas que me gustaría investigar, están por allí, no demasiado lejos, no creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo recoger muestras."

"Muy bien entonces, vamos para allí." Todos comenzaron a caminar, mirando a ambos lados, pues a cualquier sitio al que miraran, siempre se encontraban una flor distinta o un color que un momento antes no sabían ni que existiera.

Tal y como había dicho Katty, llegaron en seguida al lugar que había dicho ella, un bosque bastante frondoso, pero cuyo suelo estaba cubierto de plantas asombrosas e increíbles.

"Sólo será un momento y en cuanto termine podemos volver a casa." Katty se puso a trabajar, mientras los demás la observaban.

"¿Seguro que estás bien? Tal vez sea bueno que descanses un poco de vez en cuando, lo digo porque ahora tienes que cuidarte por dos." La chica sonrió alegremente y le besó la mejilla, para seguir un momento después con su trabajo.

"Rodney, ¿Por qué no dejas que haga su trabajo tranquila? Está embarazada no inválida."

"Supongo que tienes razón." Dijo finalmente Mckay.

Un ruido extraño llamó la atención de todos, pero ninguno vio nada fuera de lo común. Por ello no le dieron demasiada importancia y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo. El ruido se volvió a repetir pero esta vez con mayor fuerza e insistencia que ante. Ronnon y John se miraron y se dirigieron hacia el borde del bosque, dejando solos a Rodney y Katty.

Allí no vieron nada y fueron a dar la vuelta hacia donde estaban los otros dos, sin embargo y sin darse cuenta, una enorme rama los golpeó a los dos, derribándolos hasta caer al suelo. La segunda rama, fue a por Ronnon, como si tuviera inteligencia propia, pero consiguió esquivarla.

Sin embargo, al mirar hacia John, vio que este no se daba cuenta que una enorme raíz se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia él y le golpeaba hasta lanzarlo unos cuantos metros más allá, al mismo tiempo que una especie de polen extraño caía sobre todo su cuerpo.

"¡Sheppard!" Gritó Ronnon, mientras iba tras su amigo, que tumbado en el suelo, parecía haberse quedado inconsciente y parecía herido, pues había un pequeño charco de sangre en suelo. Una nueva rama fue hacia él y le impidió el paso, obligándole a saltar.

Varias raíces estaban arrastrando el cuerpo de John hacia el interior del frondoso y siniestro bosque, por ello Ronnon, aceleró en la carrera, hasta lanzarse hacia John, sujetarle y tirar de él.

Un momento después, todo se quedó en completa calma y Ronnon pudo alejar del bosque el cuerpo de John.

"¿Sheppard, estás bien?" Sin embargo John no dijo nada.

- o -

Desde el otro lado, Rodney escuchó el estruendo y se volvió a mirar hacia allí, aunque la espesura del bosque se había hecho mucho más frondosa que cuando habían llevado. "Katty, creo que deberíamos ir de aquí, esto no me gusta."

"Rodney, no seas así, no va a pasar nada, tan sólo se trata de unos cuantos árboles maravillosos." Justo cuando terminó de hablar, una raíz se levantó del suelo y golpeó a la chica, hasta lanzarla contra otro árbol. El golpe el cabeza fue lo suficientemente duro como para dejarla inconsciente al momento.

"¡Katty!" Sin saber del todo como lo hizo, Rodney fue capaz de escapar a la rama que intentó golpearle y llegó hasta donde estaba ella, la cogió en brazos y se la llevó corriendo de allí, a pesar de que otras ramas y raíces intentaban golpearle.

Dejando un momento a Katty en el suelo, marcó todo lo rápido que pudo la dirección de vuelta a casa y al momento siguiente, atravesó la puerta, mirando un momento hacia atrás, para darse cuenta que una imponente rama, destrozaba el sistema de llamada y la puerta se cerraba sola un instante después de que él pasara al otro lado.

"¿Rodney que ha pasado?" Teyla llamó al equipo médico que se ocupó de Katty un momento después.

"No lo se, creo que unos árboles maníacos nos han atacado." Al ver que se llevaban a Katty hacia la enfermería, Rodney se levantó casi de un salto y fue tras ella. Había visto el momento del golpe y sabía que eso no había podido ser nada bueno, ni para ella, ni para el bebé y hasta que no le dijeran que lo dos se encontraban, no iba a quedarse tranquilo.

"Rodney, ¿Dónde están John y Ronnon?" La escuchar la pregunta de Teyla, Mckay se dio la vuelta, había estado tan concentrado en lo que podía haberle ocurrido a Katty que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que John y Ronnon no había cruzado la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Por qué no descansas un poco? En cuanto Katty despierte te avisaré." La doctora Keller, llevaba un rato intentando que Rodney se tumbara al menos, pues no se había apartado del lado de Katty desde que la había traído de vuelta desde el planeta, pero se sentía demasiado responsable por lo que había ocurrido, por no haber podido impedir que ella o su futuro hijo estuvieran en peligro y además había dejado allí abandonados a Sheppard y Ronon, posiblemente perdidos. Todo había salido mal y Rodney creía que era el único responsable de ello.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes, además…" Rodney dejó de hablar en el mismo momento en el que Katty se removió, para un segundo después, abrir por fin los ojos. Ella se lo quedó mirando en silencio, aunque parecía agotada. "¿Cómo te encuentras?" Sin darse cuenta, Rodney apretó con fuerza la mano de ella y sonrió al ver un suspiro tranquilo saliendo de su boca.

"Algo cansada."

"No te preocupes, ella y el bebé están bien, con un poco de descanso y mucho reposo, estará pronto en pie y otra vez trabajando." Keller los dejó solos al decir aquello.

"Lo siento." Rodney nunca hubiera esperado hacer aquello, pero no pudo evitarlo. Acercó la mano al vientre de ella, como si de esa forma pudiera llegar a escuchar el latido del pequeño corazón que creía dentro de ella, de la pequeña criatura que en unos pocos meses podría tener en los brazos. "No debí permitir que fueras a la misión, si te hubiera sucedido algo…"

"Tu no tienes la culpa, yo fui quien quería ir y ya soy mayorcita como para saber que fue una locura querer adentrarme en un planeta completamente desconocido con una criatura en camino."

Rodney había tenido tiempo para preparar un concienzudo discurso para decirle en cuanto despertara, sobre lo preocupado que había estado por ella, lo mucho que iba a cuidarla y protegerla a partir de ese momento y que iba a procurar dejar un poco de lado su trabajo para ocuparse más por ella.

Sin embargo, al escucharla hablar, mientras todavía sostenía su mano entre la suya, mientras los ojos llenos de sinceridad de ella y limpios de todo miedo le miraban al mismo tiempo que hablaba, todas sus ideas desaparecieron llevadas por un viento invisible.

"Rodney, sólo quiero una cosa de ti." Él no dijo nada, simplemente espero a que ella continuara hablando. "Precisamente lo que estás haciendo ahora, que te quedes conmigo y te preocupes por mi cuando le necesite." Ella le sonrió mientras alargó su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla del doctor McKay. "Pero no vas a poder evitar todos los peligros que pueda correr y mucho menos estando en Atlantis."

Desde el fondo de la habitación, la doctora Keller volvió a aparecer. No había querido molestarles, pues sabía muy bien que necesitaban hablar después de lo sucedido, pero ya era hora de que Katty y el bebé descansaran. Por eso, sin tan siquiera decir nada, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Rodney.

"Volveré más tarde, ahora tengo que hablar con la coronel Carter sobre la situación de Sheppard y Ronon." Aunque nunca lo había hecho delante de nadie, esa vez no le importó lo más mínimo y se dejó llevar por lo que sus sentimientos le pedían en ese momento.

Se acercó a la cama y acariciando el rostro de Katty con ambas manos la besó durante un eterno instante. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, o al menos eso fue lo que ambos pensaron; pues el resto de personas que les rodeaban, incluida la doctora Keller, habían desaparecido y sólo existían ahora ellos dos, sus manos, las de ella colocadas sobre las de él y los labios de ambos rozándose y besándose con total ternura.

Finalmente él se marchó, aunque no lo hizo inmediatamente, sino que todavía esperó unos momentos allí, sentado en la cama al lado de Katty, mientras ella, sintiéndose totalmente protegida por el doctor McKay, cerró los ojos y terminó por dormirse, no se había dado cuenta cuando se había despertado, pero realmente estaba agotada y más desde que tenía que esforzarse por dos.

"¿Ha conseguido Sam contactar con Sheppard o Ronon?" Dijo Rodney sin tan siquiera mirar a la doctora.

"Creo que no, pero creo que la coronel Carter te estaba buscando." Rodney se levantó y desapareció de allí sin decir nada, sin darle las gracias, sin volverse hacia ella. No podía hacerlo, no quería ver la decepción en el rostro de Keller por no haber sido capaz de ayudar a sus amigos en el planeta.

"_Has sido un maldito cobarde, ¿como has podido dejarles allí tirados? Tal vez ya están muertos por tu culpa, tal vez si les hubiera ayudado cuando había estado a tiempo, les podría haber salvado, tal vez ya es demasiado tarde para eso."_

Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado sentado al lado de la cama de Katty no había hecho más que darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre que poder hacer para ayudarles, si es que había algo que pudiera hacer todavía.

Caminó por los pasillos de la ciudad en silencio, sabiendo que la gente lo estaba mirando, pero no quería saber que era lo que decían sus ojos, no quería ver lo pensaban de él.

"¿Rodney, se puede saber donde te has metido? La coronel Carter y yo te hemos estado buscando desde que Keller nos ha dicho que te has marchado de la enfermería. El sistema de llamada del planeta no funciona y no hemos podido contactar con Sheppard o Ronon todavía."

Rodney se quedó donde estaba, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, como si se encontrara perdido en otra galaxia muy lejana. "Rodney ¿me estás escuchando? Si no nos damos prisa, puede que no lleguemos a tiempo para salvarlos o tal vez sea demasiado tarde, pero al menos tenemos que intentarlo."

Apenas se había dado cuenta de cuando había aparecido Zelenka a su lado, pero escuchar sus palabras fue suficiente para devolverlo a la realidad, pues por mucho que se culpara por todo lo que había sucedido; podía ser que todavía hubiera alguna esperanza para sus amigos y un momento más tarde, allí volvió a estar el verdadero doctor McKay, el que podía encontrar la salida a aquella situación.

"Podemos volar con un Jumper hasta allí." Cogió el ordenador que Radeck tenía bajo el brazo y comenzó a hacer cálculos y operaciones sin parar, bajo la atenta mirada de Zelenka. "No se como lo hacen pero esos árboles o lo que quiera que sean esas cosas deben de estar manipulando la entrada de cualquier tipo de ondas de comunicación hacia el planeta y si no estamos cerca, no creo que podamos comunicarnos con ellos."

McKay comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, hablando consigo mismo y detrás de él caminaba Zelenka. "Vamos de camino coronel. Si tengo conmigo al doctor McKay conmigo y puede que dentro de poco tenga algo con lo que comenzar a trabajar."

Al otro lado de la transmisión, Sam se dejó caer en el sillón de su despacho. Hacía un rato que Rodney había apagado su transmisor y Sam había temido que se hubiera bloqueado y no pudiera ayudarles en esos momentos tan difíciles. Había llegado hacía poco tiempo a Atlantis, pero ya había comenzado a querer a todos los miembros de la expedición como si se tratara de su propia familia, tal y como había querido a Daniel o a Jack.

Ahora eran John y Ronon los que estaban en peligro a los que podía perder si no se daban prisa y si había alguien que podía salvarles en ese momento, ese era Rodney McKay, quien mejor conocía esa galaxia y quien antes podía sacarlos de la situación en la que se encontraran.

- o -

"¿Sheppard!, ¿Sheppard!" Ya se había hecho de noche y John todavía no había vuelto en si. Incluso había comenzado a refrescar, lo suficiente como para el cuerpo del coronel se estuviera enfriando demasiado rápido.

Ronon, comprobó sus heridas detenidamente. Como soldado en Sateda había visto muchas heridas. Por eso sabía perfectamente que el corte en la cabeza de John era bastante profundo. Aunque eso no fue lo que más le preocupó en ese momento, si no la rama que todavía tenía incrustada en su costado y que no hacía más que sangrar. Además no había dejado de pensar en las extrañas esporas que esos árboles habían soltado sobre él y como le habrían afectado.

Con un débil gemido, John protestó cuando Ronon comenzó a desinfectar la herida de la cabeza y la vendó con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, pues no quería que recuperara la conciencia todavía, no cuando el dolor en su costado iba a ser casi insoportable.

Sin embargo, cuando quiso darse cuenta, John lo estaba mirando directamente, con todo el cuerpo totalmente rígido y respirando con extremada dificultad. "¿Qué, qué ha pasado?" Le costaba hablar y tuvo que detenerse para poder respirar de nuevo.

"No intentes hablar, estás herido y tienes que descansar." Desoyendo las palabras de Ronon, John trató de levantarse, pero un segundo más tarde, la más horrible punzada de dolor atravesó su cuerpo con fuerza y un grito de dolor salió de su garganta con fuerza. "Deja de moverte de una vez o te vas a hacer más daño tu sólo."

Ronon apenas tuvo que hacer un poco de fuerza para mantenerlo tumbado, pues John ya estaba agotado, ya no podía más después de la sangre perdida y después del dolor que le estaba haciendo polvo. Sin embargo, el coronel se quedó mirando a su amigo un momento en silencio, directamente a los ojos, como si tan sólo con la mente pudiera decirle algo.

Ronon se dio cuenta que su mirada era extraña, parecía llena de un sentimiento que no era capaz de explicar, ni tampoco llegaba a comprender del todo, si es que quería hacerlo. Ronon agitó la cabeza, no podía tratarse de lo que estaba pensando.

"_Sheppard no siente nada parecido por ti, tan sólo es tu amigo, no seas tan paranoico, está herido y tal vez asustado, aunque no te lo vaya a decir. Así que deja de pensar tonterías y ayúdale de una maldita vez."_

Al volver a mirar a John, la mirada de este había cambiado y todo lo que Ronon se había llegado a imaginar, había desaparecido por completo y tan sólo había allí miedo y algo de desesperación, de esa de la que ninguno de los habían hablado nunca, ni siquiera en los peores momentos.

"Sácame… esa maldita… rama." Dijo finalmente el coronel sin soltar el brazo de Ronon, que agarraba con fuerza, mientras intentaba respirar lo mejor que podía.

"Eso podría matarte, podrías desangrarte en un momento, lo he visto demasiadas veces." Ronon tenía miedo.

Si, no quería decirlo, pero estaba aterrado. Estaban solos en un planeta extraño, sin forma de volver a casa, con el enemigo rodeándolos y con la posibilidad de poder perder a su amigo si no cuidaba de él como debía. "Podemos esperar a que vengan a por nosotros."

John apretó con mayor fuerza el brazo de su amigo. Sabía que no lo lograría, algo en su interior le estaba diciendo que no sobreviviría hasta la llegada de la ayuda. Al menos quería morir luchando por su vida y con ese árbol fuera de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo y contra toda lógica, sintió que no tenía miedo, que este había ido desapareciendo a cada segundo que Ronon estaba allí con él, que estaba a su lado y que le devolvía la mirada. No sabía porque, pero la presencia de su amigo le reconfortaba, le hacía sentir bien, lo suficiente como para mitigar ligeramente el dolor que apenas podía soportar un momento antes.

Nunca había sentido eso con nadie cerca, nunca se había sentido tan protegido, tan seguro de que todo saldría bien con un amigo cerca, ni siquiera en ninguna de las misiones que había llevado a cabo en la Tierra, nunca había sentido nada parecido. ¿Pero que era exactamente ese sentimiento?, ¿Qué era aquello que le daba tanta fuerza y que le había hecho dejar de intentar levantarse, mientras Ronon le estuviera tocando?

La respuesta no apareció allí, aunque John sabía que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla con los dedos si se esforzaba un poco. Pero estaba cansado como para esforzarse en eso. Primero tenía que hacer que Ronon le extrajera esa rama de su costado.

"Ronon, por favor, no se si sacármela me matará… pero se que si la tengo dentro mucho más tiempo… no creo que pueda soportarlo. Por favor, sácala." John utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para rogarle con ojos implorantes a Ronon, si no lo conseguía entonces, no estaba seguro de tener una segunda oportunidad.

Ronon lo pensó un momento. No podía soportar los ojos del coronel sobre los ojos de esa forma, no quería que le rogara, que le suplicara nada, no quería sentirse culpable por lo que pudiera ocurrir si lo había o no, no quería pensar lo que John sentía por él para pedirle algo así en ese momento.

"Muy bien, pero esto va a doler." John tan sólo asintió, agarrando con sus últimas fuerzas el brazo de Ronon y de nuevo asintió. Cerró los ojos, pues no quería gritar y tenía que concentrarse para no hacerlo.

Ronon lo hizo de un tirón, era la única forma segura de que toda la rama saliera del cuerpo del coronel y dentro de lo malo, la menos dolorosa posible. Sin embargo, el grito de John fue lo más devastador que Ronon había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Dejando caer su mano al suelo, John dejó que Ronon le sujetara, pues sabía que no podría mantenerse consciente por mucho tiempo. Por fin podía respirar, aunque comenzó a notar como la sangre brotaba con fluidez.

"¡Mierda Sheppard, te dije que esto te podría matar desangrado!" Ronon puso sus manos con fuerza sobre la herida, mientras buscaba algo con lo que taponarla, aunque se estaba quedando sin tiempo para hacerlo.

Miró un momento al coronel, que había cerrado los ojos y se había quedado completamente quieto. Por fin había parado la hemorragia, al menos de momento con el equipo de emergencia que todos ellos llevaban encima. Se acercó a su rostro, comprobando que todavía respiraba.

John volvió a agarrarle con fuerza al notarlo cerca de él y abrió ligeramente los ojos. "Gracias Ronon… Te quiero." Sabiendo, o al menos esperando que Ronon lo cogería, John se dejó caer completamente agotado, sobre su amigo, que tal y como había pensado, se hizo con su cuerpo inerte e inconsciente.

Sabía perfectamente lo que había escuchado, pero no estaba del todo seguro de poder asimilarlo. ¿Realmente John Sheppard le había dicho "Te quiero"?


	3. Chapter 3

La noche se había hecho extremadamente fría; lo suficiente como para poder matar al coronel en cualquier momento si Ronon no conseguía mantenerlo caliente. La herida había dejado de sangrar hacía ya casi una hora, pero la fiebre le había subido mucho. Ronon sabía perfectamente, sin que se lo dijera ningún médico, que a su amigo no le quedaba demasiado tiempo.

John no había vuelto en su todavía, lo cual le daba más miedo todavía al guerrero de Sateda, el suficiente para pensar que nunca fuera a recuperar el conocimiento nunca. Volvió a tocar el cuerpo del coronel, cada vez estaba más frío; pero se acercó a él, lo movió para que se recostara sobre su propio cuero, aunque pareció no enterarse de nada, la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, y los brazos cubiertos por los de Ronon.

"No te atrevas a morirte ahora." _"Todavía tienes que explicarme un par de cosas." _ Tanto rato allí sólo, intentando no pensar en que John pudiera morir, le habían dado tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que le había dicho justo antes de quedar inconsciente.

Le había dicho que le quería; pero podía haber muchas explicaciones para eso. Tal vez fuera a causa del dolor o simplemente por la fiebre, que le había hecho delirar o tal vez tan sólo se lo había dicho como una despedida de un amigo a otro, como si supiera que fuera a morir y quisiera decirlo antes de irse.

Ronon agitó la cabeza, quitándose esa última idea de la cabeza. Sólo de pensar que John Sheppard pudiera morir allí, junto a él, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, era una de las pocas cosas que verdaderamente aterraban al guerrero.

De repente, John murmuró algo, todavía inconsciente, algo que Ronon no fue capaz de comprender. Esperó a que el coronel lo volviera a repetir, o a que por fin volviera en si. Tenía muy claro que si lo hacía, el dolor iba a ser insoportable, pero tenía que verlo despierto, saber que todavía podía conseguirlo; porque estaba seguro que la ayuda tenía que estar en camino.

"No te vayas." Volvió a decir John, mientras poco a poco, parecía que iba volviendo en si. Se removió un poco, gimiendo por el dolor producido por la herida en su costado, que comenzó a sangrar de nuevo otra vez y apretó con fuerza una de las manos de Ronon.

Este sonrió en silencio y comenzó a sentir que respiraba más tranquilo. No es que aquello fuera una gran solución, pero era un buen paso. "¿John?" Esperó a que su amigo contestara, o al menos le serviría para que supiera que estaba allí con él, a su lado, que no se iba a marchar a ningún sitio.

"Me… duele." Los murmullos se convirtieron finalmente en palabras, aunque todavía arrastraba los sonidos, como si estuviera hablando en sueños. "Gracias… Ronon. No te… vayas." Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del coronel, obviamente estaba provocado por la fiebre, que no hacía más que ganar la batalla poco a poco.

Sin darse cuenta, Ronon abrazó todavía más el cuerpo del coronel, mientras lo escuchaba hablar. "No me voy a mover de aquí." John sonrió, al menos le había escuchado y había comprendido lo que le había dicho. "Tu descansa."

Hacía mucho que Ronon no recordaba haberse preocupado así por alguien, desde sus años como soldado de Sateda no había sentido nada parecido por nadie; ese miedo a perderlo, esa necesidad de cuidar de él a cualquier precio y ese sentimiento de… no sabía lo que era ese otro sentimiento que estaba creciendo en él y por el momento, prefirió no darle más vueltas.

- o -

El Jumper había salido de Atlantis hacía veinte minutos y ya habían cruzado por el Stargate hacia el planeta, pero para Rodney parecían haber pasado demasiadas horas, demasiado tiempo perdido para salvar a sus amigos. Se dio la vuelta hacia el resto de los miembros de la expedición.

Allí estaba Radek Zelenca, concentrado en el ordenador que tenía apoyado en las piernas, el mayor Lorne, que no había querido la misión para salvar al coronel Sheppard. Al fondo, Rodney dio con la doctora Jennifer Keller, no sabía porque tenía que haber ido ella, al fin y al cabo cualquier miembro de su equipo médico podría haber ido y ella se podría haber quedado en la ciudad, cuidando de Katie.

Jennifer levantó la mirada, que hasta ese momento, la tenía clavada en el suelo y dio con los ojos de McKay, que no dejaba de mirarla. "Vamos, no seas así, puedes estar seguro que Katie estará bien. Descansará hasta que volvamos y para entonces ya podré darle el alta." Rodney le había repetido tan insistentemente que no fuera a la misión, que se quedara en la ciudad, que con sólo mirarle había sabido lo que estaba pensando de sobras.

"¿Y si le ocurre algo, y si hay alguna complicación y tu eres la única persona capaz de ayudarla? Tal vez haya un brote de alguna afección rara en la ciudad de repente y eso le pueda afectar al bebé." Rodney dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que todo el mundo le estaba mirando, aunque tratándose de McKay a nadie le cogió por sorpresa su reacción exagerada. "No me miréis así, puede ser, no estoy diciendo ninguna locura."

"Nadie dice que lo hagas, pero la ciudad tiene suficiente protección como para evitar un brote infeccioso y en cuento a las complicaciones…"

"Entonces estás diciendo que puede haber complicaciones." Afortunadamente, Rodney no estaba dirigiendo el Jumper, pues al escuchar aquello, se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y fue hasta la doctora, respirando con cierta dificultad. "Lo ves, no tendrías que haber venido. ¿Sabías que podía haber complicaciones y has dejado a Katie allí sola con su embarazo?"

Jennifer no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque si que consiguió contener su carcajada. Le encantaba cuando McKay se ponía tan histérico por lo que le pudiera ocurrir a Katie, eso demostraba que la quería mucho y se preocupaba por ella.

"Yo no he dicho que vaya a ver ninguna complicación. Sólo intentaba decirte, que de haberla, que no es nada probable, hay un equipo de médicos excelentes que pueden cuidar de ella hasta nuestro regreso."

Rodney se quedó donde estaba, mirando a la doctora sin saber que decir. Estaban pasando por su mente todas las posibles complicaciones que podía tener el embarazo que el Jumper comenzó a darle vueltas y tuvo que sentarse. Se disponía a decir algo, cuando la voz de Lorne le detuvo.

"Ahí tenemos un buen sitio para aterrizar." Escuchar aquello, hizo que Rodney se olvidara por un momento de Katie y volviera a la misión que tenían entre manos y en la que no pretendía fallar, otra vez.

"No te acerques mucho a los árboles, no les gustan las compañías inesperadas." Sonaba tan raro decir aquello, pensando en los majestuosos y tranquilos árboles que tenían delante. Sin embargo ninguno dijo nada, todos estaban demasiado concentrados en buscar a Sheppard y Ronon.

Lorne dio un par de vueltas con el Jumper, hasta que dio con un claro bastante seguro en el que poder aterrizar y así lo hizo. Un momento después todos salieron de la nave. "Sheppard, aquí Mckay, ¿puedes oírme? Cambio." No es que Rodney tuviera muchas esperanzas de que las comunicaciones funcionaran en el planeta, siendo que los árboles tendrían en control sobre todo, pero de todas formas volvió a intentarlo. "John, Ronon, si alguno de los dos puede oírme, responderme por favor."

Nadie contestó al otro lado, así que decidieron comenzar a caminar, hacia donde Rodney recordaba que habían estado, ya que si alguno de los dos estaba herido no habrían ido muy lejos y aunque no lo estuvieran, tampoco habrían podido avanzar demasiado a causa de la amenaza que representaban aquellos árboles.

- o -

Un sonido lejano llamó a la atención de Ronon, le recordaba a una voz, pero no estaba seguro de que realmente fuera eso. Tal vez los árboles tuvieran cierta capacidad de comunicación o se tratara de una trampa para atrapar a su próxima víctima.

Por eso, no dijo nada en respuesta, no quería revelar su posición, no fuera a ser que los árboles encontraran alguna forma de atacarles, no quería poner en peligro al coronel, ahora que no podría luchar si tenía que ocuparse de él.

La noche se había vuelto excesivamente fría y tuvo que hacer un fuego, dejando a John sólo por un momento. le tapó con su chaqueta, aunque sabía que eso no serviría de mucho que las bajas temperaturas del lugar y le puso su mochila como almohada, nada confortable, pero al menos le ayudaría a descansar.

Al volver también había traído algo de comida, algunos frutos, que esperaba que no fueran venenosos y un pequeño animal que había conseguido atrapar y que seguramente sabría mucho mejor que el horrible aspecto que tenía, una vez que lo hubieran cocinado.

Se sentó al lado del coronel, que después de haber estado murmurando algo, había vuelto a quedar inconsciente. Lo miró mientras el animalillo se asaba al fuego. Como si lo hubiera sabido, John abrió los ojos en ese preciso momento y se lo quedó mirando. Le dolía la cabeza y todo le daba vueltas a pesar de estar tumbado, pensó que se trataría de algún golpe que se hubiera dado cuando el árbol le había golpeado, pero también se sentía raro, diferente, aunque no sabía como explicarlo.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento, era que Ronon estaba allí, sentado delante de él y que le miraba, el resto no importaba, ni el dolor, ni el frío, ni el miedo, ni el malestar, todo lo que no fuera Ronon no carecía de sentido.

En otro momento, eso hubiera sido lo más raro que podría haber llegado a pensar, pero para entonces no tenía ninguna duda de que Ronon era lo más importante para él, que pasara lo que pasara, estaría bien con Ronon cerca de él.

Su compañero, se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo la mirada de John como una radiografía, como si el coronel intentara guardar su imagen la cabeza para no olvidarla nunca. Pero no dijo nada, Ronon supuso que hacía eso para alejar el dolor de su cabeza y centrarse en otra cosa.

"Ronon" John tragó saliva justo después de hablar. Por muy natural que aquello le pareciera en ese momento, todavía le costaba decirle aquello al guerrero de Sateda. Ronon asintió y esperó a que el coronel continuara hablando. "Ven por favor." Al decir eso, levantó el brazo hacia su amigo, lo cual le produjo un fuerte dolor en el costado en el que había estado clavada la rama.

Ronon se levantó y fue hasta él, arrodillándose a su lado, lo más cerca que pudo. "¿Ocurre algo?, ¿necesitas algo?" John sólo asintió, mientras con su mano acarició la mano que Ronon había dejado en el suelo y que un momento más tarde retiró como si se hubiera quemado. "SHeppard…"

"Sólo quiero una cosa antes de morir." Ronon se apartó de él rápidamente al escucharle decir eso. Por mucho que en su cabeza hubiera aparecido la posibilidad de que el coronel pudiera morir, no quería que él hiciera lo mismo; tenía que luchar por sobrevivir y seguir adelante. "Escúchame por favor, sólo te pido una cosa. Por si acaso."

Ronon se paró a pensar un momento, pero al final decidió acceder y acercándose a su amigo, espero a que volviera a hablar. John cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo y que el dolor en el costado no le impidiera hacerlo.

"Ronon, ¿podrías… quiero decir, no se si… no es fácil decir esto, pero tengo que hacerlo." Todavía no había dicho nada, pero ya le costaba mirada a la cara a su amigo, era tan difícil pedirle aquello, algo que nunca se habría imaginado que podría llegar a preguntarle, que ni siquiera sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, aunque había algo en su interior que le impulsaba a hacerlo.

"John, ¿estás bien? Creo te tendrías que descansar. Lo que quieras decirme, lo puedes hacer cuando te encuentres mejor." Ronon puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y par su sorpresa, lo escuchó suspirar. Después de lo que le había dicho la última vez que había estado consciente, no sabía si quería seguir escuchando.

"No, tal vez no esté vivo para decírtelo, así que lo haré ahora." Volvió a respirar con fuerza, notando las punzadas que eso comenzaba a provocar en su pecho, tenía muy claro que si la ayuda no llegaba pronto, no saldría vivo de allí. "Dame un beso, sólo uno antes de morir."

Ronon abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido de ella. No era una persona a la que fuera fácil dejar sin palabras, pero el coronel acababa de conseguirlo al decirle eso. No era suficiente con haberle dicho que le quería, ahora resultaba que quería que le besara.

John le miró directamente a los ojos; sabía muy bien que había cometido una estupidez al decirle eso, porque podría acabar de haber perdido a un buen amigo, simplemente por un capricho que no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza, aunque también era cierto, que había estado todo el rato soñando con él, imaginando ese beso y si estaba a punto de morir, no quería marcharse sin saber como sería realmente.

"Por favor, ya se lo que estás pensando, pero sólo será eso, un beso, antes de morir." John volvió a tocar el brazo de su amigo, sólo que esta vez Ronon estaba tan confuso con lo que estaba ocurriendo, que no se retiró.

"Primero, tu no vas a morir hoy, no te lo voy a permitir y segundo ¿realmente me estás pidiendo que te bese?" John tan sólo fue capaz de asentir, sentía que apenas le quedaban fuerzas para nada más y que en pocos minutos quedaría otra vez inconsciente, sin saber si volvería a recuperar el conocimiento en algún momento.

Ronon suspiró, leyó en los ojos del coronel el miedo a morir y también, por mucho que tratara de negarlo, la necesidad de tenerlo cerca. Su mano no se había apartado de él, si no que le sujetaba con toda la fuerza de la que era posible. Ronon no podía hacerle eso, si realmente estaba a punto de morir, si no aparecía nadie y tenía que ver como si mejor amigo moría, no se podía permitir el lujo de no darle aquel, posiblemente, último deseo.

Igual que había hecho antes, se acercó a John e intentando que el daño que le hiciera fuera el menor posible, dejó que se apoyara sobre él. John no hizo ningún movimiento, tan sólo cerró los ojos, emitiendo un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero al notar el cuerpo de su amigo detrás de él, pareció sentirse mucho mejor.

Todo aquello era muy extraño, de repente el dolor era horrible y de repente, sólo estando cerca de Ronon, todo el dolor desaparecía como por arte de magia, pero no quiso pensar, no cuando los brazos de Ronon rodearon su cuerpo dolorido, no cuando lo escuchó respirar tan cerca de él que podía sentir su respiración y menos cuando lo escuchó hablar de nuevo.

"¿Sólo uno?" John no abrió los ojos para asentir y por eso no vio cuando el guerrero de Sateda se acercó a él y cuando finalmente le dio aquel beso, con el que nunca había soñado, el que jamás había imaginado, hasta su llegada a ese planeta, hasta que los árboles esos les habían atacado, hasta que Ronon se había empeñado en salvarle la vida aquel día, que aunque no era la primera, si era diferente, aunque el coronel no supiera por que.

John sintió la emoción más cálida y placentera de toda su vida, en la que el dolor no existía, ni el miedo a morir, ni el frío en aquella gélida noche, ni nada, tan sólo se sintió bien.

No, el no vio nada de eso, pero hubo gente que si que lo vio, Rodney, Radek, Evan Lorne y Jennifer Keller se quedaron petrificados ante lo que estaban viendo y que nunca hubieran imaginado. Una vez que todo hubo terminado, John pareció sufrir un fuerte espasmo y tras agarrarse con fuerza al brazo de Ronon, cayó inconsciente como si un rayo lo hubiera fulminado de repente.

"¡Sheppard, John!" El gerrero, escuchó los pasos que se acercaban y vio llegar al resto de sus compañeros, que a causa de la nueva recaía del coronel no dijeron nada sobre lo que acababan de ver.

Ronon tampoco dijo nada, aunque tan sólo con mirarles a los ojos, supo que tarde o temprano llegarían las preguntas y lo más probable iba a ser que no supiera que contestar, porque no estaba seguro sobre si le había gustado el beso, si no volvería hacerlo, si sentía lo mismo por John de lo que sentía antes de besarle. Estaba hecho un lío, pero en ese momento, eso no importaba.

"Tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta a Atlantis, no le queda mucho tiempo." Dijo con fuerza Jennifer, mientras los demás le ayudaban a colocar el cuerpo del coronel sobre la camilla. "Ronon, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tiene esta herida?" Ronon parecía perdido en otro mundo por lo que Jennifer tuvo que gritar. "¡Ronon, John te necesita! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tiene esa herida y que está sangrando?"

"No, no lo se, varias horas, desde que los árboles nos atacaron." Dijo mirando a Rodney.

"Eso es mucho tiempo, vamos deprisa, tenemos que llegar a la ciudad cuanto antes." Ronon vio como los recién llegados se llevaban a Sheppard hasta la nave y a él le costó unos momentos acercarse, pero luego se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos darían igual si el coronel moría y se metió en la nave.

"Doctor Zelenca, McKay, vámonos ya tendréis tiempo de investigar el planeta." Los dos científicos le hicieron caso al guerrero y un momento más tarde todos estuvieron dentro del Jumper, de vuelta a Atlantis.


	4. Chapter 4

Ronon entró en la enfermería. Aunque no podía ver donde estaba John, si que podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de la máquina que controlaba los latidos de su corazón. Apenas había descansado, por mucho que la doctora Keller le había dicho que le convenía después de lo mucho que se había esforzado para mantener con vida al coronel.

Pero hacerlo había sido resultado completamente imposible. Se había ido a su cuarto y se había encerrado allí, pues la doctora le había dicho que pasarían unas horas antes de que John despertara. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, pero las mismas imágenes retornaron a su mente.

Allí estaba John, en suelo junto a él, lo miraba con ojos aterrados, como nunca lo había visto así, tan asustado, como si supiera que el final estaba cerca. "Ronon." Dijo su amigo con un hilo de voz. Alargó el brazo hacia él y al tocar su mano, todo el cuerpo de Ronon se estremeció y comenzó a temblar.

El mismo miedo que tenía John había penetrado en su cuerpo, hasta hacerle sentir un miedo aterrados a poder perder al coronel ese día. "Bésame, por favor." Fue lo último que escuchó. Sabía que el coronel había sido infectado por las encimas de aquellos árboles y que no era él realmente quien estaba hablando, pero aún así, algo en su interior, le decía que siempre había habido algo especial entre los dos, algo que nadie había pronunciado nunca, pero que había estado allí.

Volvió a mirar al coronel, pero entonces se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados y que su mano descansaba inerte sobre la suya. La dejó caer, y esta se deslizó sobre el pecho de John. Lo zarandeó levemente, pero no paso nada, John no abrió los ojos, no se movió, no respondió John se había ido para siempre.

Entonces se despertó, no habían pasado más de un par de minutos, pero en ese poco tiempo, había comenzado a sudar a causa de la angustia que inundaba su cuerpo. No podía quedarse ahí, no quería volver a dormirse y tener que volver a ver las mismas imágenes de nuevo; sentir lo mismo, hubiera sido demasiado para él.

Por eso, había ido a la enfermería, si tenía que soñar con John, estando despierto podría estar a su lado en el momento en el que despertara por fin y así, tal vez dejaría de soñar con la muerte de su mejor amigo.

"Ronon ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando ya te he dicho que John va a estar horas inconsciente." Ronon deslizó su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de la doctora.

"Lo se, pero no quería estar aquí, tenía que hacerlo. ¿Cómo está?"

A la doctora, le extrañaba escuchar al guerrero de Sateda tan deprimido, aunque el tono de su voz sonaba exactamente igual que de costumbre, sus ojos no eran los mismos, no eran los de un soldado, si no los de un fiel amigo apenado y preocupado.

"Perdió mucha sangre y el frío de la noche no le sentó nada bien. Pero lo hiciste bien, de no ser por ti, no creo que estuviera vivo." Ronon no dijo nada y fue hasta la cama donde descansaba su amigo.

Parecía simplemente dormido, como si tan sólo estuviera cansado después de una ardua misión en algún nuevo planeta. Pero Ronon sabía que algo más, por mucho que ahora hablara con él, John no le iba a escuchar, por mucho que quisiera decirle que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por él, que después de lo ocurrido durante los dos últimos días, algo en él había cambiado; seguramente todo caería en saco roto y cuando John despertara no recordaría nada.

"Podrías hablar con él." La doctora pareció haber escuchado sus pensamientos. Se acercó a él y ahora fue ella quien puso su mano sobre el hombro de él. "Eso siempre ayuda, sólo está inconsciente, tal vez si sabe que estás aquí, le ayude a recuperarse antes."

"¿Y que hay de las encimas?"

Jennifer miró su informe. "Eso es. Ya me había dado cuenta que había algo raro en la sangre del coronel, pero no sabía lo que era." Ronon esperó a que continuara hablando, quería estar seguro que todo lo que había ocurrido en esos dos días, sólo había sido provocado por algún tipo de droga natural producida como defensa por esos árboles. "Yo no me preocuparía por ellas, sólo han hecho que su fiebre suba un poco, pero nada más. No creo que tengan más efectos en su organismo."

"¿Nada más, simplemente fiebre, no crees que hayan podido hacerle algo para cambiar su comportamiento?"

"No, estoy casi segura que simplemente es algún tipo de polen, prácticamente inocuo para el ser humano, a excepción de la fiebre, claro está."

Ronon se la quedó mirando en silencio, ya tenía su respuesta, aunque no le gustara del todo, pues eso significaba que había algo más, que John siempre había sentido algo por él aunque lo hubiera mantenido en secreto. ¿Cambiaba eso algo entre ellos dos o no tenía porque preocuparse por lo que su amigo moribundo le hubiera pedido en el último momento?

Keller no necesitó más para saber que tenía que marcharse, pues ya había comprendido lo que su mirada le estaba diciendo. Se fue de allí, sin esperar respuesta y dejó al otro hombre sólo. Ronon miró a su alrededor, ese día la enfermería estaba vacía, por lo que al menos podía hablar con libertad, pues según él creía nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido en ese bosque.

"Sheppard, John, no se que decir, esto nunca se me ha dado bien." El silencio que se adueñó de la habitación en cuanto dejó de hablar casi le hizo daño. "Será mejo que lo hablemos cuando estés bien."

Ronon se levantó, no se trataba de que no estuviera a gusto allí, sino que no estaba preparado para hacer aquello. Nunca se había declarado a nadie, tampoco sabía si quería hacerlo o si prefería hacer como si aquel beso nunca hubiera existido entre ellos. Tal vez el tiempo lo solucionaría todo.

Fue a levantarse, pero entonces vio que el coronel se removía en la cama y al hacerlo se quejaba por el dolor en el costado, donde tan sólo un día antes había estado alojada aquella rama.

"Eh amigo, deberías estarte quieto, te vas a saltar los puntos." John abrió los ojos, en el mismo momento en el que Ronon ponía la mano sobre su pecho. "Bienvenido, me… nos has dado un buen susto, a todos."

John sonrió, con los calmantes que le había dado la doctora no sentía ningún tipo de dolor, a menos que intentara levantarse. Se quedó donde estaba, con los ojos clavados en los del guerrero de Sateda.

"Me salvaste."

Su mente estaba borrosa, a excepción de un par de detalles, que dudaba que fueran reales. Con un leve movimiento John levantó la mano y rozó con sus dedos el dorso de la mano de Ronon, notó que este temblaba, aunque le costara creerlo, pero de todas formas no se movió.

"Oh, vaya, no sabía que estabas aquí." La voz de Rodney proveniente de detrás de Ronon hizo que el momento entre ellos dos terminara de sopetón. Ronon se dio la vuelta, de alguna forma agradecía que McKay hubiera aparecido en ese preciso momento para ahorrarle conversaciones que no le apetecía tratar en ese momento.

"Es igual." Contestó Ronon. "Además ya me iba." Se dio la vuelta, separando por fin el contacto de su mano con la de John.

Al girarse no se dio cuenta del suspiró de tristeza que emitió John y este casi lo agradeció, pues se sentía demasiado débil como para intentar convencerse que realmente todo aquello había ocurrido. La mano que un momento antes había tocado la de Ronon, la deslizó sobre sus labios, recordando, pues esperaba que no hubiera sido su imaginación, el momento en el que su amigo el había besado. Él se lo había pedido, sin estar del todo seguro de porque lo había hecho.

No se iba a negar a si mismo, que realmente sintiera algo por Ronon, pero después de tres años conviviendo juntos, ya se había hecho a la idea que sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos, por lo que nunca haría nada que se lo demostrara, aunque le doliera, mantendrían sus sentimientos bien ocultos.

Sin embargo, le había pedido un beso, justo cuando creía que estaba a punto de morir lo había hecho y Ronon no se había negado sino que un momento más tarde había atrapado su boca, sin reticencias sin parecer disgustado por hacer aquello, le besó hasta que se quedó inconsciente. El resto había sido historia.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos al ver alejarse a su amigo y ver que Rodney estaba allí, no quería escuchar sus teorías sobre lo que había ocurrido en el planeta, ya era bastante malo saber que los árboles no le querían como para tener que escuchar las teorías de su amigo.

"Sólo venía a ver como estaba, será mejor dejarle descansar." Dijo Ronon saliendo ya de la enfermería, mientras McKay le seguía de cerca.

"Claro, tiene que descansar, porque ha estado cerca, esta vez ha estado cerca de morir." Ronon se dio la vuelta hacia él y Rodney sintió que podría haberlo matado allí mismo tan sólo con la mirada. "No quería que sonara así, pero cuando os encontramos, él estaba bastante mal."

"Se muy bien como estaba." Ronon no necesitaba que le contaran como de cerca había estado el coronel de morir, ya había tenido bastante con mantenerlo con vida unas horas interminables.

"Vale, vale." Rodney se apartó unos centímetros de él. "Supongo que por eso querías despedirte de él." La expresión de Ronon volvió a cambiar. Miró un momento hacia la puerta cerrada de la enfermería, no lo había pensado de esa forma, pero ahora que lo pensaba, se daba cuenta que era verdad.

Si había besado a John porque quería, aunque se lo había pedido, porque necesitaba hacerlo, pero también había sido como una despedida, pues estaba seguro que si la ayuda no hubiera llegado en ese momento, el coronel no hubiera sobrevivido una noche más en aquel lugar.

"¿Cómo dices?" Le dijo a Rodney, una vez que hubo regresado a la realidad.

Entonces McKay se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pues como siempre, había vuelto a hablar demasiado y sin pensar. Todos los allí presentes habían visto lo que ocurría en el bosque, todos habían visto el beso, pero ninguno había dicho nada, pues la vida del coronel era mucho más importante.

De vuelta en Atlantis, fue como si nadie lo hubiera visto, pues tampoco allí nadie dijo nada. Zelenka volvió a investigar el comportamiento de aquellos árboles junto con Mckay y Katie que ya se había recuperado del ataque. Lorne había tomado el puesto de Sheppard hasta que este se recuperara y Keller tenía bastante con cuidarle. Nadie había dicho nada, hasta ese momento.

"¿Qué quieres decir con la despedida?" Ronon sabía muy bien de que estaba hablando el doctor Mckay, pero aún así tenía que saber lo que este había visto.

"¡Ronon!" La voz de Sheppard llegó alta y clara desde el interior de la enfermería.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Ronon entró allí, para ver como el coronel intentaba levantarse. "¿Se puede saber que haces?" Con un pequeño esfuerzo, consiguió que John se volviera a tumbar. "Te vas a hacer daño."

"Tu no estabas, no estabas aquí, tenía que buscarte." Dijo John mientras aprisionaba con todas sus escasas fuerzas el brazo del guerrero. "Pensaba que me ibas a dejar."

"No te voy a dejar, tranquilo. Tu relájate y cuando despiertes, seguiré estando aquí contigo." John lo miró un momento más, pero al final, le hizo caso, cerró los ojos y en pocos segundos pareció volver a dormirse.

"¿Sigues pensando ahora, que las encimas no le han hecho nada? Antes sólo fue un beso, pero ahora, es como si no fuera capaz de vivir sin mi." Dijo Ronon mirando a Keller, aunque le costó unos momentos darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Pero no le importó, era cierto, le había besado ¿y que? Eso le había ayudado y si ahora tenía que pasarse todo el tiempo a su lado lo volvería a hacer.

"Será mejor que le haga más pruebas. Tienes razón esas esporas le han hecho más daño del que pensaba." Keller desapareció y Ronon se quedó pensando en su última frase, como si su relación con John, ese beso, esa unión que habían creado en dos días, resultaba que no era buena para el coronel. Ahora se daba cuenta que no estaba seguro de poder soportar tener que alejarse de él.

"Para tu información, cuando he hablado de la despedida, me refería al beso que acabas de nombrar." De nuevo, la misma mirada asesina volvió a ser la que usó Ronon para mirar a Mckay y hacerle desaparecer.

"Tranquilo, todo va salir bien." No estaba seguro con quien estaba hablando si Ronon se lo estaba diciendo a si mismo o si quería hacer sentir mejor a John, pero ahora que había comenzado, decidió que no sería tan mala idea continuar hablando con su amigo, para que al menos estuviera tranquilo, sabiendo que estaba allí. "No voy a dejar que te mueras.


	5. Chapter 5

Ronon había pasado muchos años en el ejército en Sateda, había tenido compañeros por los que estaba seguro que daría la vida sin dudarlo y sabía que podía confiar en ellos por encima de todo; escuchar el desesperado grito proveniente de su mejor amigo, fue demasiado para él.

En ese momento, le daba igual lo que pudieran pensar quienes le vieran entrar en la enfermería corriendo, acercarse a la cama de Shepard y coger su mano con fuerza. Tenía que estar allí, a su lado, porque John le había llamado, había suplicado por él con tanta fuerza que casi le había desgarrado el corazón.

La doctora Keller ya estaba allí y ya le había administrado un calmante, por lo que John ya se encontraba mejor. Ronon se sentó en la cama y le tocó, su cuerpo estaba frío, aunque un fuerte sudor corría por su frente.

"No te preocupes, se pondrá bien, sólo ha sido una crisis, con los antihistamínicos controlaremos pronto su fiebre y con los calmantes, conseguiremos que no se resienta de su herida."

Ronon la escuchaba en completo silencio, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su amigo, con su mano sosteniendo la de John. "Entonces ¿Por qué estaba gritando si dices que los calmantes le evitan el dolor?" Jennifer se quedó en silencio el tiempo suficiente para que Ronon volviera a preguntar. "¿Crees que las encimas han tenido algo que ver conmigo? Quiero decir, que estaba tranquilo hasta que me ido y lo he dejado sólo. Es posible que…" Ronon dejó de hablar, pues estaba seguro que la doctora le diría que eso sólo había sido una coincidencia sin importancia.

"Es posible, yo también lo he pensado." Ronon levantó la cabeza con rapidez, sin poder creerse que realmente le hubiera dado la razón en lo que acababa de decir. Ella se dio cuenta, por lo que decidió rectificar sus palabras. "En realidad no estoy segura de nada, Ronon, estamos hablando de unos árboles de los que apenas conocemos nada, ya hemos visto otras plantas que tienen formas diferentes de defenderse. Si me preguntas mi opinión, si es posible que las encimas que cayeron sobre él y tu estéis relacionados."

"Ronon." John volvía a estar consciente, con la boca completamente seca, lo que le hacía prácticamente imposible hablar, con todo su cuerpo entumecido por los calmantes; pero sobretodo, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su amigo.

"Estoy aquí, tío, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás."

"No me gusta que uses las mismas formas que le digo a la gente cuando no estoy seguro de poder terminar la misión con éxito." Ronon sonrió, desde luego se conocían demasiado bien como para andarse con medias verdades.

"Muy bien, no se si esto va a salir bien y tampoco estamos seguros de lo que te ocurre, pero, pienso llegar hasta el final y sacarte de esta." John apretó con toda la fuerza que pudo, que tampoco era mucha, la mano de su compañero.

Por fin le había comprendido, no quería que le hiciera sentir bien, ya sabía que no estaba bien, que esas malditas plantas le habían hecho algo, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que era y no quería escuchar nada del estilo de "te pondrás bien."

"Lo siento mucho." Ronon miró a John extrañado, en ningún caso se había esperado que dijera algo parecido. No le hizo falta preguntar para que John le contestara a la pregunta que estaba mostrando su rostro. "Por tenerte aquí retenido. En el momento en el que te has marchado, se me ha hecho imposible respirar, ha sido como si alguien me estuviera oprimiendo la garganta. Siento haber sido tan… escandaloso, pero sinceramente, tenía miedo."

"Vamos, ¿a estas alturas me vienes con algo así? Es normal que estuvieras asustado, yo también lo estaba cuando te encontré en el bosque o cuando creí que te perdía, es normal tener miedo en esas situaciones."

"Pero a ti no te gusta pasar mucho tiempo en una misma habitación y mucho menos con alguien tan pesado como yo y en la enfermería. Tu no pisas la enfermería a menos que estés inconsciente." Ronon sonrió, si, desde luego, era imposible que pudiera esconderle nada al coronel.

"Supongo que en eso tienes razón, pero creo que ahora tengo un buen motivo para pasarme mucho tiempo rodeado de doctores, enfermos y todo tipo de males contagiosos."

Mientras los miraban Jennifer sabía que había desaparecido de esa escena, pues allí tan sólo estaban ellos dos, el soldado de Sateda, protegiendo a su compañero herido, el amigo dispuesto a pasarse toda la noche en vela al lado de la cama de su mejor amigo, pero sobretodo, las miradas que los dos estaban intercambiándose, iban mucho más allá de la simple complicidad de amigos y los dos lo sabían.

"Ehmmm… Si me perdonáis," dijo por fin Jennifer, sabiendo que por si solos no le iban a hacer caso, ya les había visto besándose, lo que todo el equipo había visto en el bosque significara, por lo que se podía hacer una idea de donde iban a llegar si les dejaba más rato para ellos dos solos. "Creo que puedo daros un par de ideas con relación a lo de estar juntos."

"Nosotros no estamos juntos." Dijo Ronon rápidamente, sintiéndose impulsado a tener que decirlo. Al mirar de reojo a John vio que la expresión de este había cambiado, como si esa frase le hubiera dolido más, que la enorme rama al clavarse en su cuerpo. De nuevo, el guerrero de Sateda, tuvo que rectificar. "No es que sea algo que me horripile, pero no lo estamos."

"Yo me refería a tener que estar en la misma habitación." Jennifer se ruborizó. Nunca había sido de las chicas que les contaba a sus amigas que le gustaba tal o cual chico; o como había sido su primer beso, por lo que las intimidades de los demás, existieran o no, no eran lo que esperaba escuchar.

"Sigue por favor." Dijo el coronel, sin dejar de mirar a su compañero. ¿Realmente estaba tan tenso después de un simple beso?, ¿O se trataba de que realmente había sentido algo y no quería reconocerlo? Por mucho que John se hiciera esas preguntas, ya tenía las respuestas de antemano, los ojos, que tan fieros eran cuando miraban a un enemigo, lo miraban ahora a él con la mayor ternura posible, una que nunca había visto usar a Ronon hasta ese momento.

"Le he dicho a mi equipo, que prepare tu habitación para que puedas descansar allí. Te tendremos monitorizado todo el día, pero al menos estarás más cómodo, los dos lo estaréis."

"¿Cómo que los dos?" Dijo John, al ver que Ronon se había quedado callado, con la mirada clavada en la doctora.

"También le he dicho a la coronel Carter, que Ronon tiene que pasar todo el tiempo contigo o tu vida podría correr peligro. No puede estar lejos de ti."

Si ella supiera, hasta que punto era verdad lo que había dicho, si comprendiera los enormes sentimientos que estaban creciendo en el interior del guerrero de Sateda por el coronel. Pero no, no estaba preparado para soltarlo a los cuatro vientos, para decirle a todo el mundo que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

"Bueno supongo que no es tan mala idea, al menos para mi, creo que estaré mejor en mi propia habitación que en esta cama tan incómoda. Sin ofender claro." Jennifer negó con la cabeza. "No si Ronon pensará de la misma forma que yo."

"Creo que podré aguantarlo." Cuatro simples palabras que decían tanto en tan poco espacio, cuatro simples palabras que englobaban todo un universo de sentimientos que el guerrero no quería que nadie descubriera. Sin embargo, al volver a pararse en los ojos de su amigo, se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para eso.

"Muy bien entonces, creo que os dejaré solos y les diré a los demás que el plan sigue adelante." Satisfecha por haber conseguido su propósito, Jennifer los dejó en la enfermería, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Sabía lo que había entre ellos o lo que tal vez, gracias a ella, podría llegar a ocurrir si se pasaban todo ese tiempo juntos en la misma habitación. Después de haber visto a Ronon besando de esa forma tan sincera y emotiva al coronel, después de verlo correr en su ayuda a la primera llamada de socorro y después de saber que haría todo lo necesario para ayudarle en su recuperación, Jennifer Keller no tenía ninguna duda, de los sentimientos que corrían por los corazones de ambos.

Por fin, tal y como había dicho Jennifer, Ronon y John se habían quedado solos. Parecía cosa del destino, pero no había nadie más en la enfermería en ese momento, por extraño que pareciera, nadie en toda la ciudad de Atlantis estaba enfermo de consideración, excepto John Shepard.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" Mientras Jennifer se marchaba John, había conseguido beber algo de agua fresca, por lo que ahora su garganta se encontraba mucho mejor.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Lo sabes muy bien. No estaba inconsciente cuando aceptaste besarme y ahora vas a dejar tu tan apreciada libertad hasta que averigüemos porque no puedo estar lejos de ti, simplemente por mi. ¿Por qué no somos sinceros de una vez?"

"No tengo nada que decir." Ronon se levantó de la cama apartándose por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación, del coronel; llegó hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo, por mucho que quisiera evitar esa conversación, no podía permitirse salir de la habitación, sabiendo lo que le ocurriría a su amigo.

"Ronon."

"Creo que ya es la tercera vez que te digo esto hoy." Dijo Ronon sin darse todavía la vuelta. Estaba seguro que si lo hacía, no conseguiría terminar la frase que estaba a punto de decir. "Pero me conoces demasiado bien, no tengo secretos que consigas sacarme tan sólo con mirarme a los ojos, ¿realmente hace falta que me preguntes eso?"

Aquella había sido la frase más larga que John había escuchado nunca proveniente de Ronon y no estaba seguro si volvería a escucharle decir algo tan sincero y directamente proveniente de su corazón alguna vez."

"Entonces no fue un beso de despedida como yo te pedí." La media sonrisa de John, fue lo que los ojos de Ronon vieron al darse la vuelta. Una vez que había decidido tomar ese camino, quería llegar hasta el final o de lo contrario estaba seguro que nunca lo haría.

"Claro que no maldita sea. No te puedes hacer idea de lo difícil que han sido estos días para mi, creer que te perdía y que no te había dicho lo que realmente sentía por ti. Eso ha sido peor que se hubiera traicionado a mi pueblo."

"Lo siento, no sabía que te sentías así. Es difícil reconocer tus sentimientos." John se sentía mal, que no debía haber forzado tanto a su amigo, cuando realmente no estaba pasando tan mal. "Supongo que no debería haberte pedido que me besaras de haberlo sabido."

Por mucho que hubiera pensado en ello, jamás hubiera acertado a decir que un momento después, Ronon se abría acercado a la cama con agilidad y rapidez, la misma con la que peleaba siempre, habría puesto sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro y finalmente le hubiera besado. Porque si algo desconocía el coronel John Shepard de su amigo de Sateda, era que compartían los mismos sentimientos el uno por el otro.


	6. Chapter 6

Rodney entró en el invernadero después de haber estado dando vueltas por buena parte de la ciudad durante toda la mañana. Katie ya se había ido de la enfermería cuando él llegó y todavía tuvo que preguntar cinco personas en ciudad para que le dijeran donde estaba la madre de su futuro hijo.

"Tenía que haberlo supuesto" Dijo Rodney mientras encontraba a Katie sentada en su misma silla de siempre, delante del ordenador, observando el crecimiento de alguna planta recién encontrada. "Jennifer te acaba de dar el alta y ya estás trabajando. Pensaba que te tomarías un par de días de descanso por lo menos, al menos en tu estado."

"¿Mi estado, otra vez estamos en las mismas? Rodney, estoy embarazada no tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa. Además estoy segura que si así fuera tu no estarías así." Katie se echó a reír nada más decir aquello, pero cuando vio que él no le respondía de la misma forma, se puso sería y se acercó a él.

"Lo digo en serio, estuviste a punto de morir en ese bosque. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de Sheppard hubieras sido tu la que eras atacaba por ese árbol. Nuestro hijo podría estar muerto ahora mismo."

"Oh Rodney." McKay se quedó estupefacto al ver la expresión de ella, los ojos vidriosos y una tierna sonrisa enmarcando todo su rostro. "Lo has dicho de verdad."

"¿Qué he dicho?"

"Has dicho _nuestro hijo_, es la primera vez que no tartamudeas y no palideces al hablar de tu futuro hijo."

"Lo he hecho, es cierto." Entonces si que Rodney sonrió. No se había dado cuenta, pero era cierto, por primera vez se sentía orgulloso de ser el padre de la criatura que Katie llevaba en su interior y además, también era la primera vez que realmente se preocupaba por lo que pudiera ocurrirle al niño, a su hijo. "¿Lo ves? Me preocupo por los dos y no quiero que te agotes más de la cuenta."

"No estoy haciendo nada que mi cuerpo no me permita, además la doctora Keller me ha dicho que puedo hacerlo, me ha asegurado que estoy bien y mientras no haga demasiados esfuerzos, puedo tener una vida completamente normal."

"¿Hacer demasiados esfuerzos? ¿A que se refería exactamente? Porque yo creo que trabajar demasiadas horas puede ser un esfuerzo. ¿Qué es esa planta? ¿Estás segura que no tiene nada peligroso que pueda haceros daño a ninguno de los dos?"

"Rodney, déjalo ya. ¿Quieres comer algo? Porque yo estoy hambrienta."

"Lo sabía. Estás hambrienta, no te estás cuidando lo suficiente." Katie se cruzó de brazos y Rodney dejó de hablar inmediatamente. "Vale, tienes razón, tengo que dejar mi parte paternal obsesiva hasta que nazca el niño."

"¿Qué tal si se seguimos hablando en la cantina? Creo que hoy el salmón está muy bueno."

"No creo, esos miserables bichos con espinas pueden atragantarte." Katie le besó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. A veces se preguntaba porque se había enamorado de él, pero otras como aquella, simplemente le parecía el tipo más encantador del mundo, aunque ligeramente estresado. "Creo que me quedaré con el filete de cordero con patatas."

- o -

Cuando se había casado con su mujer, John había estado totalmente enamorado de ella, la había querido con locura y había pensado que iba a ser la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida. Pero el amor terminó, las alegrías y los buenos ratos pasaron de largo y sólo quedaron por delante reproches y duros enfrentamientos.

Al marcharse a Atlantis, el coronel nunca pensó poder volver a encontrar el amor allí y mucho menos, que llegara de una forma tan extraña como aquella y mucho menos enamorándose de su mejor amigo.

Jennifer se había empeñado en que descansara, que permaneciera todo el tiempo posible en cama, pero John Shepard no estaba muy acostumbrado a quedarse tumbado sin hacer nada, a ver pasar el tiempo mientras sus heridas se curaban.

Sin embargo, si había algo que realmente le estaba costando de verdad, era tener a Ronon tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Sentado junto a él, leyendo alguna revista o simplemente observándole mientras creía que estaba dormido y saber lo que estaba pensando, sin que su amigo hiciera nada por acercarse.

"_¿Por qué no dice nada? Se suponía que habíamos dejado las cosas claras, yo conozco sus sentimientos, él conoce los míos y sin embargo…"_

John se volvió con cierta dificultad de lado. Todavía le dolía la herida, había sido lo suficientemente profunda como para dejarlo fuera de combate unos cuantos días. Ronon estaba durmiendo, después de haber estado casi un día pendiente todo el tiempo de él, merecía un buen descanso; aunque el sillón en el que se había dormido, no fuera el mejor sitio para hacerlo.

No estaba seguro del todo de lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía que comprobar que las encimas realmente no les permitían estar separados un largo periodo de tiempo. Jennifer no iba tan desencaminada cuando le dijo que permaneciera en cama, porque cuando hizo el primer intento de levantarse, se dio cuenta que el dolor que había sentido antes no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que sentía ahora.

Se dejó caer de nuevo, pero respirando hondo, volvió a intentarlo y en esta segunda ocasión, si que consiguió ponerse en pie. Se agarró a la cama con fuerza, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Dio los primeros pasos como si se tratara de un niño aprendiendo a caminar y finalmente llegó hasta la puerta.

Se dio un momento la vuelta, observando a Ronon. Estaba completamente seguro que lo que sentía por él no era parte de las encimas de aquellos árboles. Ese sentimiento había estado encerrado durante demasiado tiempo; por miedo a lo que pudiera decir su amigo, por miedo al simple rechazo.

Pero había estado allí y aquel día, justo cuando pensaba que estaba a punto de morir y que no tendría nada de lo que arrepentirse, salió por fin y le dijo a Ronon que le besara. Se había imaginado muchas veces ese momento, ese primer beso, o esa carcajada por parte de su amigo, pero nunca que la situación fuera de ese modo, tan perfecta, aunque no fuera el mejor momento.

Ahora sin embargo, parecía que no hubiera nada entre ellos y John no estaba seguro lo que debía hacer a continuación. Era el primer hombre en el que se fijaba. De ser una mujer no dudaría en llevar la iniciativa, invitarla a tomar algo o en su estado actual, seguramente dejaría que ella le cuidara un poco, pero tratándose de Ronon, esas cosas no valían mucho.

Por fin, dejó la habitación y comenzó a caminar. Se concentró en los latidos de su corazón, en su pulso, pero todo estaba normal. Se había separado unos metros de Ronon y de momento todo estaba bien.

"¡John! ¿se puede saber que haces fuera de la cama?" Delante de él estaba Jennifer, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de bastantes pocos amigos.

"Jennifer, necesitaba estirar las piernas."

"Lo que realmente necesitas es reposo absoluto para que esa herida se cierra del todo y para que tu cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que Ronon y tu os alejasteis?"

"No creo que vuelva a ocurrir, estoy bien, no me siento mal y el ataque de ansiedad del otro día, puede que fuera una casualidad."

"¿Tienes muchos ataques de ansiedad cuando alguno de tus amigos está lejos de ti o sólo te ocurre con Ronon?" Aunque no quería que ocurriera de esa forma, Jennifer no fue capaz de evitar sonreír al pensar en que John no podía estar mucho tiempo alejado de Ronon, pero después de lo que había visto en el bosque. Desgraciadamente, John se había dado cuenta de sus pensamientos.

"¿En que estás pensando?"

"Nada, es sólo que no me parece bien que hagas tonterías por tu cuenta y riesgo, poniendo en peligro tu vida y no se si también la de Ronon."

"¿Se puede saber porque no dejas de hablar de Ronon. Él está bien, yo me preocupo de que no le ocurra nada malo, no necesito que tu me digas si le pasa algo o no, porque él es _mío." _

El silencio se adueñó del pasillo y Jennifer se quedó paralizada, era la primera vez que el coronel Sheppard le levantaba la voz y no le había gustado nada sentir tanto miedo. "Jennifer lo siento, no se lo que me ha pasado, no quería decirlo así, no se ni porque lo he dicho siquiera, en cuanto a lo de que Ronon es mío…" John comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

"Es una simple forma de hablar, no quiero que le pase nada por mi culpa, no digo que sea mío mío, lo digo como un buen amigo, como mi mejor amigo en realidad."

"Es igual… no pasa nada… pero tienes que descansar." Sin querer, Jennifer dio un paso atrás y John se dio cuenta de ello, realmente se había pasado, lo sabía, pero ni siquiera sabía porque había saltado así.

"Lo digo de verdad…" Cuando la visión comenzó a nublársele, John dejó de hablar y se concentro en mantener el equilibrio. se apoyó en la pared, pero cada segundo pasaba, le era más difícil, permanecer derecho.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento y Ronon apareció allí, nervioso, con los ojos desorbitados, mirando a todos lados, en busca de John. Al verlo con los ojos cerrados, las manos apoyadas contra la pared y la respiración entrecortada, dio un par de largas zancadas hasta ponerse a su lado.

"Menos mal que has venido ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama." Jennifer puso una mano sobre el brazo del coronel, pero este no respondió. "Le he dicho que tenía que descansar, que era muy pronto para dar paseos por ahí y que estar lejos de ti no era lo mejor que podía hacer."

"Yo me encargo de él, no te preocupes."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si tranquila, puedes volver a la enfermería, John es cosa mía." Jennifer se dio cuenta que ambos habían hablado del otro como algo propio. Sin embargo, no estaba segura si se trataba de alguno de los efectos de las encimas o realmente ya estaban ahí, ya se consideraban una pareja, mucho más allá de los mejores amigos.

La doctora no dijo nada cuando Ronon cargó con John, que pese a no estar inconsciente no se resistió a las manos de su amigo. Los vio desaparecer en la habitación y se preguntó si tendrían que regresar al planeta para tomar unas muestras de esos árboles para estar segura de los efectos que tenían en las personas.

"¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?" Preguntó Ronon al coronel mientras conseguía que se sentara en la cama. "¿Pretendías matarte?"

"Estoy cansado de estar aquí encerrado todo el día, quería tomar un poco de aire freso." Refunfuñó John. Ronon se arrodilló delante de él.

"Habérmelo dicho, podríamos haber ido donde tu quisieras."

"Pareces el novio perfecto." Ronon abrió los ojos de par en par en cuanto escuchó lo que el coronel había dicho. Realmente no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco le había sentado mal, simplemente no se lo había visto venir. "¿Estás bien?"

Como toda respuesta y siendo incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, moviéndose como el guerrero que era, se acercó a John, rodeando su cintura con decisión y le besó, pero no como la primera vez, nada de besos tiernos de "te quiero aunque te vaya a perder." Ese beso fue apasionado, decidido y cuando quiso darse cuenta escuchó gemir al coronel.

"¿Estás bien? no quería hacerte daño. Lo siento." John sonrió con picardía, mientras sujetaba la ropa de Ronon para que no se separara de él.

"¿Daño? Yo no lo denominaría así. Pero si, estoy bien." Dijo con la respiración más entrecortada que antes. "Creo que mejor que los últimos días."

Tiró de la ropa de su amigo y lo acercó de nuevo a él, quería que le besara de nuevo, ya lo había hecho una vez y ahora quería más, mucho más.


	7. Chapter 7

"¿Quería verme doctora Keller?"

"Gracias por venir tan rápido coronel Carter." La doctora se levantó, notando todos sus músculos entumecidos después de haber pasado tantas horas delante del ordenador. "Creo que he descubierto algo relacionado con las encimas que infectaron al coronel Sheppard."

"Eso es genial, dígame." Los dos mujeres comenzaron a caminar, Jennifer con su pequeño ordenador en la mano y salieron de la enfermería.

"Según las traducciones que hemos podido hacer gracias al nuevo traductor de Rodney, observando las fotografías que hizo la UAV de la zona del bosque, creo que hubo una civilización en ese planeta que usaba las encimas." Caminaron por el pasillo, hasta llegar a otro despacho, en el que Radek estaba trabajando. "Doctor Zelenka, ¿podría enseñarle a la coronel Carter las traducciones?"

"Claro." El doctor Zelenka tecleó con rapidez en el ordenador y en la pantalla comenzó a aparecer un texto. "Puede que no sea una traducción exacta al cien por cien, pero creemos que sabemos lo más importante."

"Esta civilización de la que le hablaba, conseguía extraer las encimas que cayeron sobre el coronel, de alguna forma que todavía desconocemos y las usaba en rituales de casamiento." Sam se volvió hacia la doctora como si un hubiera comprendido las palabras de la joven mujer.

"¿Casamiento has dicho, matrimonio? ¿Cómo pueden servir esas encimas tan peligrosas para algún tipo de ritual?"

"Las encimas son peligrosas si no se saben usar en su justa medida y en el momento apropiado." Todos habían visto los efectos que las encimas habían tenido sobre el coronel. Por lo que sabían, algo de las encimas había hecho que ahora no pudiera separarse de Ronon más de unos pocos minutos y por lo que habían visto en el planeta, tal vez le hubiera afectado de otra forma que todavía desconocían."

"¿Queréis decir que el beso que vimos fue causado por las encimas?" A Carter le costó decir aquello. Ella era de las que pensaba que el amor estaba fuera de cualquier tipo de droga, que se trataba de algo completamente natural y que si John y Ronon se habían besado era porque los dos querían hacerlo, no porque las encimas que expulsaban esos árboles les hubieran obligado a hacerlo.

"No lo sabemos todavía." Continuó diciendo Radek. "Lo que si sabemos por lo que nos dejaron los habitantes del planeta es que ellos usaban las encimas el día del enlace de las parejas, se las inoculaban a los dos y así…" Radek Zelenka no era un hombre que le gustara hablar de esas cosas, en realidad el único tema con el que se sentía a gusto hablando, era la ciencia y su trabajo. "Bueno, así la noche de bodas…"

"Querían que la mujer se quedara embarazada en la noche de bodas." Terminó diciendo Jennifer al ver lo mucho que le estaba costado a su amigo decirlo. "Según esto, podía estar toda esa noche teniendo relaciones sexuales y parece ser que en la mayoría de los casos la mujer se quedaba embarazada inmediatamente."

"Vaya." Dijo Sam mientras los otros dos asintieron al unísono. "Bueno, volviendo al tema del coronel, ¿Dónde nos deja eso? Puede que la _nueva relación_ entre él y Ronon haya sido causada por las encimas, pero entonces no es preocupante ¿verdad? Quiero decir…"

"Eso es lo que no sabemos todavía. No tenemos todas las traducciones completas, por lo que no sabemos si el efecto de atracción de las dos personas es permanente o con el tiempo se pasa."

"Un momento." Carter se acababa de dar cuenta de un detalle. "Por lo que Ronon nos dijo, tan sólo el coronel Sheppard fue alcanzado por los árboles, sólo él está sufriendo el efecto _"sexual"_ de las encimas."

Ninguno dijo nada al respecto, pues todos sabían lo que eso significaba por mucho que el guerrero tratara de negarlo o esconderlo continuamente, lo más seguro era que John estuviera actuando sin ser él mismo, pero Ronon, si. Realmente estaba siendo una sorpresa ese descubriendo, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

"¿Algo más que deba saber por el momento?"

"Si, coronel, hay algo más y eso es lo realmente preocupante." Radek le mostró una nueva página en el ordenador. Al verla Sam se quedó petrificada por la información que acababa de leer y que le parecía completamente imposible, no según la ciencia que ella conocía.

"Pero eso es completamente imposible."

"Lo sabemos, pero si es cierto que esas encimas pueden hacer algo semejante, el coronel Sheppard está en serios problemas. Por eso quiero que me ayude a convencerle de que se haga la prueba. Aunque para no asustarle o que piense que esté loca, preferiría no decirle lo que vamos a hacer, si usted me lo permite coronel."

"Claro, no sería prudente alarmarle tan pronto, por si luego es una falsa alarma." Por mucho que lo leía Sam no podía creer que estuviera leyendo bien, era completamente irracional, aunque después de todo lo que había visto a lo largo de tantos años en el SGC, se dio cuenta que todo era posible, incluido eso. "Vaya a su habitación y dígale que necesita una prueba de su sangre, si la prueba es positiva hablaremos con él."

- o -

Rodney llevaba sentado junto a la cama desde hacía más de una hora. Se había levantado temprano, quería ponerse a trabajar antes de que Katie se despertara y así poder estar con ella más rato, pero en cuanto la miró dormir, se dio cuenta que lo que realmente deseaba esa mañana era eso, mirarla, contemplarla mientras dormía tranquilamente.

Fue hasta la cocina y pidió que le prepararan un desayuno para dos, "el más especial que tengas," dijo. Pero teniendo cuenta que donde estaban, tuvo que conformarse con dos cafés, un par de tostadas, mantequilla y mermelada, de tres sabores a elegir, eso si.

Por primera vez en varias noches, Katie había conseguido dormir bien y se sentía tranquila, sabiendo que el embarazo iba bien y que tenía a alguien como Rodney a su lado para cuidarla, aunque a veces resultara algo excesivo.

"Buenos días." Canturreó él al ver que se movía. "¿Cómo están mis chicas favoritas?"

Katie sonrió al escuchar su voz y lentamente abrió los ojos mientras bostezaba y se desperezaba poco a poco. "¿Qué haces ya vestido y levantado?" Al mirar a su alrededor la doctora vio el desayuno que estaba sobre la mesilla y se incorporó, mientras él le entregaba una de las de las tostadas, ya untada con mantequilla y mermelada.

"Con naranja, tu preferida. ¿Y bien que tal estáis?"

"Rodney, creo que todavía no puedes hablar de él, como si fuera una persona, todavía es muy pequeño, apenas está formado."

Mckay puso su mano sobre le vientre de ella y sonrió. "Ya lo se, pero es mi niña, nuestra niña y quiero que se sienta querida desde el principio. Porque es un hecho, los bebes saben lo que ocurre a su alrededor, lo oyen todo y si había buenas vibraciones, conversaciones tranquilas y palabras amables, ellos crecen más felices en el interior de sus madres. Como nuestra hija."

"¿Todavía sigues con eso? No sabemos si va ser una niña." Dijo Katie medio riéndose. "Aún faltan algunos meses para que podamos saber el sexo del bebé." Tomo la mano de él. "No quiero que luego te lleves una decepción si resulta que no es una niña."

"No me importa si al final tenemos un niño, pero algo me dice que va a ser la niña más guapa y más lista, con perdón para la Sam, que haya pisado esta ciudad nunca. ¡Qué tiemblen los antiguos ante la nueva generación de humanos!" Katie rió felizmente ante las bromas de McKay. "Ahora hablando en serio, no me da igual que sea niño o niña, lo que quiero es que sea feliz y esté protegido de cualquier tipo de amenaza, lo demás no importa.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, entre conversaciones sobre los nuevos descubrimientos de Rodney, de los que Katie apenas comprendía nada y de las nuevas plantas que llegaban al invernadero de la doctora, de las que apenas había oído hablar él.

Salieron del dormitorio y fueron hasta la sala de control en la que un equipo estaba preparado para salir en una misión. Allí estaba el mayor Lorne, dando las últimas instrucciones a sus hombres sobre lo que iban a hacer.

"Hablando de plantas. ¿Habeís averiguado algo sobre los árboles que infectaron a Sheppard?"

"la investigación la lleva ahora el doctor Zelenka junto a la doctora Keller, me dijeron algo sobre unas traducciones que habían conseguido. No se mucho, tengo demasiado retraso con otros trabajos que accedí agradecida a que se encargaran de este."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijeron a mi?"

"Rodney, eres muy amigo del coronel, este tema te toca de cerca, se que aunque no lo quieras reconocer, estás afectado por lo que le ha pasado. Creo que será mejor que lo lleve alguien más imparcial."

"Lo dices como si estuviera enamorado de Sheppard o algo parecido, ni que fuera Ronon." En ese momento, Rodney comprendió porque la gente no solía contarle demasiados secretos personales. Al volver del planeta, el grupo de rescate había decidido no hablar con nadie del beso que habían visto, era parte de la vida personal de sus dos amigos y no tenían porque meterse en medio.

"McKay." Al volverse, Lorne lo miraba enojado. El resto de miradas también estaban puestas en él, que lo miraban incrédulos sobre lo que acababan de escuchar. "Dijimos que no nos importaba lo que pasara entre ellos hasta que nos lo quisieran contar."

"Lo siento, supongo que ya es tarde para retirarlo."

- o -

Ronon había pasado toda la noche abrazado a John. Pocas veces, sus relaciones sexuales habían sido tan intensas. John parecía comprenderle mejor que ninguna de las personas con las que hubiera estado antes, sabía lo que quería y lo que iba a hacer a cada momento, por lo que cada gesto, cada caricia y cada movimiento les daban el placer que ambos deseaban.

Se había despertado pronto, pero no se había movido de la cama, por miedo a despertarle. John debía de estar agotado, el esfuerzo de toda la noche, con esa herida todavía sin curar tenían que haberlo dejado exhausto, por lo que el guerrero intentó que su amante durmiera todo el tiempo posible.

Finalmente, John hizo un ruidito casi inaudible al despertarse y se dio la vuelta, con una leve protesta de dolor que se pasó pronto. Simplemente se quedó mirando a Ronon, una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y sus manos sobre el pecho del guerrero.

Igual que para Ronon, aquella había sido la mejor noche de su vida y estaba deseando poder volver a repetirla. Siempre había estado seguro que no le gustaban los hombres, desde la universidad había tenido muy claro que las mujeres le gustaban demasiado, pero después de las horas precedentes, no podía decir que Ronon no le gustara, porque en realidad, ahora estaba completamente seguro que lo adoraba con toda su alma.

"Creía que eras de los que se levantaban pronto para entrenar." Por primera vez en su vida, desde que su madre había dejado de hacerlo, alguien le besó en la frente, alguien que le quería lo suficiente como para haber pasado horas allí tumbado pegado a él, sin haber hecho nada más que contemplarle dormir.

"Hoy no me apetecía, ya estaba bastante cansado." John se echó a reír, pero se detuvo al notar el pequeño pinchazo en su vientre. Desprevenido por el dolor gimió por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que Ronon no lo escuchara. "¿Estás bien?"

"No estoy seguro es como si algo estuviera cambiando dentro de mi, no sabría explicarlo con seguridad."

"Avisaré a Keller." Antes de que Ronon pudiera levantarse de la cama la doctora apareció en la puerta. Durante un segundo se quedó parada al pensar que estuviera interrumpiendo algo. "Estaba a punto de llamarte, creo que a Sheppard le ocurre algo."

"Sería un buen momento para que me llamaras John, ahora que…" Otro pinchazo más fuerte que el anterior, lo dejó sin respiración. "Doctora, creo que algo no va bien conmigo."

"Coronel Carter, algo le ocurre al coronel, creo que esas traducciones estaban en lo cierto, pero de todas formas vamos a llevar a cabo la prueba."

"¿Prueba, que prueba?" Dijeron los dos a la vez.

"Todavía no estoy segura, esperad a que tengamos los resultados y entonces os lo contaré todo."

"¿Qué le ocurre a She… a John?"

"En realidad es algo que os concierne a los dos, pero por favor, tened un poco de paciencia, no os alarméis todavía." Jennifer no dijo nada más.

Intentando que ninguno de los dos le hicieran más preguntas, comenzó a hacer llamadas, al equipo médico, a Sam, retrasando todo lo posible, tener que darles la repentina y sorprendente noticia a los más que posibles, futuros padres.


	8. Chapter 8

Todavía se le hacía raro a Ronon no estar en las misiones al lado de Sheppard, teniéndolo como líder. Pero conforme habían ido pasando los meses y tras cerciorarse que era absolutamente cierto que estaba embarazado, John tuvo que tomar ejemplo de lo que le había dicho a Teyla cuando esta se había quedado preñada y dejar durante los siguientes meses el equipo en manos de Lorne. Al menos de esa forma, Ronon estaba mucho más seguro que no le ocurría nada a Sheppard, que ni él, ni su futuro hijo, pues estaba convencido que esperaba un niño, podían estar en peligro mientras estuvieran en la ciudad.

Cuando volvía después de cada misión, se acercaba a la enfermería y siempre le preguntaba lo mismo a la doctora Keller. "¿Cómo están?" Obviamente, el caso del coronel era demasiado inusual como para que Jennifer no estuviera siempre pendiente de él. Cuando ella le confirmaba que todo iba bien, se dirigía al cuarto que ya compartían, desde que todo aquello había empezado, el coronel y él.

Aquel día lo encontró durmiendo. John no se enteró de la llegada de su compañero. Su situación actual, teniendo que vivir por dos, lo dejaba completamente exhausto, sobretodo ahora que estaba a punto de cumplirse su sexto mes de embarazo. Ronon se movió con cuidado por la habitación, cambiándose de ropa con mayor sigilo posible para no despertarle, ni molestarle.

Se acercó a la cama y se lo quedó mirando. Al principio, cuando el vientre del coronel comenzó a dejarse notar, fue bastante extraño y chocante para los dos, pero ahora que lo miraba, sabiendo que una nueva vida estaba creciendo en su interior y que esa criatura era tanto suya como de Sheppard, Ronon no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y tratar de imaginar como sería su futuro hijo.

"¿Cómo ha ido la misión?" Ronon no se había dado cuenta cuando John se despertó, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron por fin, se sentó a su lado y sonrió.

"Como siempre ya sabes, nada especial, hemos conocido unos cuantos aldeanos, hemos comerciado y nos hemos ido, más de lo mismo."

"Parece que últimamente las misiones no son muy divertidas."

"Bueno supongo que cuando vuelvas al equipo las cosas se pondrán mejor." Al ver que el coronel intentaba levantarse, como si se tratara de una tortuga tratando de darse la vuelta, se puso en tensión.

Se había vuelto mucho más protector desde que habían recibido la noticia del embarazo y aunque en un primer momento le había costado bastante aceptarlo, conforme pasaron los días, comprendió que aquello era una oportunidad, de formar una familia, de formar una pareja estable con el hombre del que había terminado por enamorarse y sobretodo de ser padre, pues hasta ese momento, con el trabajo que tenía, jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de tener hijos.

- o -

Seis meses atrás, cuando los primeros dolores habían comenzado, Keller supo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no le hacía falta hacer ninguna prueba para estar segura que era lo que se los estaba provocando al coronel. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando, no estaba mutando en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero si estaba preparándose para la vida que iba desarrollarse en su interior.

Aún así y para estar segura al cien por cien, Jennifer le hizo una primera ecografía. No se equivocaba, ahí estaba, tan pequeño que apenas se veía en la pantalla del ordenador, pero ella supo interpretarlo sin problemas.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene?" Le preguntó Ronon algo mosqueado por la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la doctora. "¿Es grave?"

"Es pasajero en realidad, de unos nueve meses aproximadamente." Los dos hombres se miraron un momento. Aunque habían comprendido a la primera lo que eso significaba, estaban seguros que sólo podía tratarse de una broma, no podía estar hablando en serio.

"Vamos doc, seamos serios, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa, es una infección, algo que he comido estaba en mal estado?" La doctora se lo quedó mirando un momento, no sabía como decirle, aquello cuando ya le costaba a ella misma creerse que algo así fuera posible. "Jennifer, me estás asustando, parece grave."

"En realidad lo es. John, lo que te ocurre y tienes que creerme porque te estoy diciendo toda la verdad, es que estás embarazado." El coronel y Ronon guardaron silencio, parecían haberse convertido en dos estatuas de mármol. Pero un momento más tarde, comenzaron a reír.

Sin embargo, cuando vieron que la doctora no lo hacía, comenzaron a preocuparse de verdad por el tema. "Eso es imposible, los hombres no nos quedamos embarazados, ni en esta galaxia, ni en la nuestra, se trata de la naturaleza humana."

"Fueron las esporas, estuvimos estudiando unos textos de los habitantes del planeta y por lo que descubrimos no se trata de una locura. Te lo han producido esas esporas."

"No, no es posible, no puedo estar… No."

"Se que es difícil de aceptar, pero mira aquí." Dijo la doctora señalando a una pequeña formación que se veía en la pantalla. "Todavía es muy pequeño, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que en unos meses se convertirá en un bebé."

Ronon ayudó a John a ponerse en pie, todavía estaba el shock por la noticia y le costaba moverse. Aquello iba cambiar su vida para siempre, pues no sólo se trataba de ser padre por primera vez, sino que de alguna forma, también se estaba convirtiendo en la madre de aquel bebé que estaba creciendo en su interior.

Jennifer se los quedó mirando y sonrió. Le parecía que hacían muy buena pareja, que no había dos personas en la ciudad que estuvieran tan hechos el uno para el otro como ellos.

"Por cierto chicos, podéis olvidaros de las encimas. Te he hecho un análisis de sangre y estás limpio, parece ser que una vez que las encimas hicieron su trabajo y te quedaste embarazado, ya no tenían sentido."

Tras decir aquello Jennifer volvió a enfrascarse en su trabajo, mientras los dos hombres salían de la enfermería, intentando asimilar la noticia que acababan de recibir.

"Entonces, vamos a ser padres." John sonrió tras decir eso, en voz alta no sonaba tan mal y parecía no dar tanto miedo como pensarlo. "Un momento, si las encimas ya no me están haciendo ningún efecto…" Rápidamente, bajó la mirada hacia la mano con la que tenía prendida la de Ronon.

Ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo por estar así, sino todo lo contrario, se sentían bien el uno con el otro. Ahora comprendían que las encimas tan sólo habían ayudado a que su relación aflorara, porque los sentimientos ya estaban allí.

- o -

"¿Se puede saber donde vas? ¿No te dijo Jennifer algo sobre reposo absoluto?" Ronon intentó retener al coronel en la cama, pero al no querer hacer demasiada fuerza sobre él, John consiguió quedar sentado en la cama.

Se acercó al guerrero y le besó, igual que hacía cada vez que su compañero regresaba de una misión. "Tengo hambre y llevo todo el día en la cama, quiero estirar un poco las piernas. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería a comer algo? La verdad es que me muero de hambre."

Tras dudar unos momentos, Ronon accedió a su petición, pues al fin y al cabo, nunca era capaz de negarle nada al coronel, ni cuando le pedía algo de comer a las tantas de la madrugada, ni cuando le pedía algún tipo de masaje, por muy cansado que estuviera el guerrero, de ninguna manera le iba a decir que no al padre de su hijo y al amor de su vida.

John se vistió lentamente, en aquel momento del embarazo, se movía con cierta dificultad. Ronon lo miró desde la cama. Después de tantos meses juntos, le sorprendía que no hubiera sido así siempre, que no hubieran estado juntos desde que se habían conocido, que hubieran tenido que creer que habían sido unas encimas las que lo habían provocado y que John hubiera estado a punto de morir, para llegar a donde estaban ahora.

A esa hora de la tarde, los pasillos de los dormitorios estaban vacíos casi por completo; todo el mundo estaba en su puesto de trabajo o aprovechando su día libre. La pareja caminó hasta la cafetería, bajo la atenta mirada de algunos de los miembros de la expedición que miraban al coronel con cierta curiosidad.

"Hey chicos." Les llamaron Mckay y Lorne desde una de las mesas. "¿Cómo están nuestros chicos hoy?" Dijo Lorne con una graciosa sonrisa en los labios.

"No se porque tienes que estar tan convencido de que va a ser un niño." Le dijo John a Ronon, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo. "Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, aunque desde que ha empezado a dar sus primeras patadas, descansar comienza a ser un lujo." Ronon gruñó por lo bajo, mientras rumiaba lo que estaba comiendo. "Siento que te has hayas perdido, pero al menos uno de nosotros tiene que seguir en las misiones y si no quieres que vaya contigo."

"Hablando de misiones. Hoy te has perdido una buena, ¿se lo has contado, Ronon?" Rodney no se dio cuenta de la mirada de asesino que tanto Ronon como Lorne habían depositado en él y sin más continuó hablando. "Pues el caso es que estaban estos aldeanos y había unos tipos con armas de los antiguos que los estaban chantajeando. Yo pensaba que saldríamos volando pero al final Ronon ha hecho una de sus apariciones y voila todo solucionado."

Antes de que John pudiera abrir la boca, Ronon se le adelantó. Ya se imaginaba lo decepcionado que debía de sentirse su compañero. "Lo siento, precisamente como te sientes ahora es como no quería hacerte sentir. Ya lo estás pasando bastante mal sin poder venir."

"Podrías habérmelo contado; ya que no puedo estar, quiero compartirlo contigo si me lo cuentas. Es como si…" John se cayó de repente y sin pronunciar palabra, cogió la mano del guerrero y la puso sobre su vientre. Fijó su mirada en él y ambos sonrieron felizmente al mismo tiempo.

"Es…"

"Si, Ronon, te está saludando, tal vez reconozca tu voz. Vamos, dile hola a tu hijo." En vez de hacer lo que Sheppard le dijo, Ronon le besó, sin apartar la mano de su vientre, notando esas pequeñas patadas.

"Siento no habértelo dicho, pero si después de comer te tumbas un rato, te lo contaré todo con pelos y señales." Volvió a besarle, esta vez en la frente. Adoraba a ese hombre, el coronel le volvía loco y ahora que había tenido su primer contacto su hijo, el guerrero de Sateda, no podía estar más contento.


	9. Chapter 9

Ronon entró en la enfermería sonriendo, tenía parte de la ropa cubierta de sangre, la mayor parte wraith. Tras mirar un momento a su alrededor, se encontró a John frente a un monitor con la mirada clavada en él. Al llegar a donde estaba sentado, lo rodeó con sus grandes brazos y le besó cariñosamente en la mejilla.

"¿Habéis acabado con todos?" John se volvió hacia su compañero.

"No queda ningún wraith en la ciudad, la amenaza ha sido aniquilada." Puso una de sus manos sobre el vientre de John, como si así pudiera estar más cerca de su futuro hijo.

"Bien." Dijo John sin apenas ningún entusiasmo.

"¿Estás bien? no pareces alegrarte de que la cuidad esté a salvo otra vez." Le dio la vuelta a silla de Sheppard y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de este, esperando a que John levantara la cabeza y lo mirara por fin. "John…"

"Me siento inútil ¿vale? Hace seis meses que no voy a ninguna misión, Lorne se ha convertido en el líder del equipo y me parece genial porque es un gran chico y sabe lo que hace. Pero vamos, es mi equipo, yo debería estar allí." John suspiró con fuerza antes de seguir hablando. "Y ahora llegan los wraith, atacan la cuidad y que me obligáis a hacer a mi? Quedarme en la enfermería para que no le pasa nada al bebé."

Ronon sonrió, no lo hacía habitualmente, pero cuando lo veía sonreír de esa forma, John siempre se sentía mejor. Hacía dos días que había empezado un nuevo asedio a la cuidad por parte de los wraith; muy parecido a todos los anteriores, sus enemigos habían intentado entrar en la cuidad de nuevo; algunos lo habían conseguido, pero habían sido capaces de detenerlos y acabar con los wraith infiltrados.

Ronon se lo había pasado genial, hacía mucho que no estaba en una batalla como aquella y para un guerrero con él, su vida estaba en el campo de batalla, sobretodo cuando se trataba de matar wraith.

"_Puedo hacer algo, lo se, el niño estará bien." _Le había insistido John cuando el asedio había comenzado. Pero Ronon no se había dejado convencer, la doctora Keller había sido muy contundente.

"_No tenemos ni idea de lo que le está ocurriendo a su cuerpo, es la primera vez que me enfrento a algo así. Lo único de lo que estoy completamente segura es que necesita descansar, mucho reposo y nada de meterse en problemas, el embarazo va casi por los ocho meses y cualquier mujer en su estado se tomaría la vida con más calma."_

Ronon no se lo había dicho, no quería preocuparle, pero consiguió hacerle entrar en razón, pese a las reticencias de Sheppard, lo primero era su seguridad y la de su futuro hijo.

Al menos, le había dejado un monitor en el que podía ver todo lo que sucedía por la ciudad durante el ataque, no se mantendría tranquilo, pero si que le mantenía quieto mientras observaba lo que pasaba.

Ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad, la ciudad estaba otra vez en paz y Ronon podía volver a ocuparse de sus obligaciones familiares. "¿Qué tal como las enfermeras, como te tratan?" Le ayudó a ponerse en pie, estando embarazado de ocho meses, le costaba moverse con normalidad.

"No me puedo quejar, aunque para muchos de los doctores que me ven, sigo siendo un bicho raro, me miran y hablan entre ellos, no me hace gracia ser el tema de conversación por aquí." Dijo John refunfuñando.

Se sentó en la cama y Ronon lo hizo enfrente de él. "Entiéndelo, no es normal ver un tío embarazado, ni en tu planeta ni en ninguno que haya visitado."

"¿Lo ves? No soy normal, lo que he dicho, soy un bicho raro y todos me tratan como tal, no sabes las ganas que tengo que todo esto acabe de una vez y volver a la vida normal."

Ronon cogió las manos del coronel entre las suyas y John dejó de hablar, sorprendido por una forma tan cariñosa de comportarse por parte del guerrero. "Nada va a ser igual que antes, en cuanto nazca el niño, tu y yo vamos a ser padres, ya no podremos estar fuera todo el tiempo que queramos y algunas de nuestras misiones tendrá que hacerlas otros."

"¿Sabes que no me estás ayudando nada?" Ronon puso dos dedos sobre los labios de John para que dejara de hablar.

"No he terminado, porque no te he hablado de lo que pensarás cuando tengas a nuestro hijo en brazos o cuando llore y se calme contigo o cuando de sus primeros pasos y diga sus primeras palabras." Ronon no era hombre de muchas palabras normalmente, pero de repente, estaba diciendo todo lo que había dicho desde que lo conocía.

Realmente quería ser padre, estaba deseando poder ver a su hijo, pero al mismo tiempo y aunque no se lo hubiera dicho nunca a Sheppard, estaba aterrado, no por lo que significaba ser padre, si no porque algo pudiera ir mal en el parto, al fin y al cabo, los hombres no estaban preparados para tener hijos y algo podía no ir como estaba previsto, porque en realidad no había nada previsto.

"Estoy deseando poder enseñarle a pelear tal y como me enseñó a hacerlo Teyla." Dijo John sonriendo.

Ronon se levantó y se sentó a su lado, pasando una mano sobre los hombros de su compañero. Al mismo tiempo, los dos pusieron una mano sobre el vientre de John, otra vez, justo en el momento en el que el bebé daba una nueva patada.

Sheppard se quejó en voz baja, por más que lo intentaba no conseguía acostumbrarse a eso, aunque aquella vez el dolor había sido algo más intenso. Colocó su mano sobre la de Ronon y cuando la siguiente descarga de dolor apareció la agarró con fuerza. Aquello no había sido una patada, se trataba de otra cosa.

"¿Qué pasa, el bebé está bien?"

"Si, creo que si, es sólo que…" No llegó a terminar lo que estaba diciendo, porque el dolor volvió otra vez, cada vez lo hacía en un periodo de tiempo menor y eso no le gustaba nada al coronel, pese a que no estaba diciendo nada. "Duele." Dijo finalmente, intentando no asustar a su compañero.

"¿Cómo que duele? Voy a avisar a Jennifer, debe saberlo." Ronon se levantó de la cama pero John no le soltó la mano y volvió a apretarla con más fuerza todavía, mientras gemía dolorido. "Vale, ya es suficiente, deja que avise a Jennifer, no es normal lo que te está pasando."

"No, seguro que se pasa, no será nada, algo normal del embarazo."

Ronon se dio la vuelta hasta John y tras besarle volvió a hablar. "¿Desde cuando tu embarazo es algo normal? Te ocurre algo, eso está claro y lo estás pasando mal, así deja de ser tan testarudo y déjame que avise a Jennifer si no quieres que cargue contigo hasta donde está ella."

John sabía que el guerrero tenía razón, aquel dolor en el vientre era más intenso cada vez, le recordaba mucho a lo que había notado cuando habían descubierto que estaba embarazado, tal vez tuviera algún tipo de relación todo aquello.

"Vale, tu ganas, pero esta noche te quedas aquí conmigo, no me gusta quedarme sólo en al enfermería."

Jennifer les había dicho que las hormonas del coronel se verían alteradas, como las de cualquier mujer en su mismo estado, pero ninguno de los habían supuesto que ocurriría hasta ese punto, en el que John parecía hablar como un niño necesitado de su madre.

"Muy bien, pero voy a buscar a Jennifer, antes de que esto vaya a más."

"No tardes por favor." Volvió a suplicarle John. Le besó de nuevo, notando que los labios del coronel temblaban, hasta ese momento nunca lo había visto temblar, nunca lo había visto tan asustado como estaba en ese momento, desde luego sus hormonas habían cambiado con el embarazo.

- o -

Katie también estaba a punto de entrar en su octavo de mes de embarazo y de la misma forma que a John, Jennifer le había recomendado descansar el mayor tiempo posible. Eso le daba la oportunidad a Rodney de estar más con ella.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ahora el científico trabajaba menos, dejando algunas de sus investigaciones en manos de un más que sorprendido Zelenca. "Se trata de mi hijo." Le había dicho a su compañero y Zelenca no podía estar más contento con su decisión.

Aunque durante la última crisis en la que los wraith habían entrado en la ciudad apenas la había podido ver, ahora que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, tan sólo gastaba su tiempo con Katie.

"¿Y bien?" Le dijo cuando ella salió de la enfermería. Katie sonreía en silencio, haciendo que Rodney se pusiera todavía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba antes de que entrara. "¿Lo sabes verdad?"

"Tenías razón." Rodney gritó de alegría y se abrazó a ella con fuerza antes de dejarla que continuara hablando. "Es una niña, ya no hay ninguna duda, tenías que haberla visto, es preciosa."

"Maldito Jumper, ¿Por qué los aparatos siempre tienen que dar problemas cuando me pasan las cosas importantes? Vamos cuéntame más de Samantha, vamos." Ya habían hablado de los nombres y Rondey no había dejado de repetir que un nombre como Samantha, haría a su hija una niña mucho más inteligente.

La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella, pero Katie se quedó quieta. "¿Qué pasa, hay algún problema con la niña?"

"La niña está bien, no te preocupes. No es eso." Rodney comenzó a preocuparse, precisamente por lo que acababa de decir. "Es el coronel Sheppard, parece ser que le ha pasado algo, no estoy segura pero parece que algo mal con el embarazo."

Rodney le dio una beso en la mejilla y entró en la enfermería sin decir nada. John no estaba allí no lo veía por ningún lado, pero justo cuando iba a salir de nuevo, vio aparecer a Ronon.

"Eh, Katie me lo acaba de decir ¿Qué ocurre?" Para su sorpresa, el guerrero se abrazó a él, como si se derrumbara con él. Ronon que siempre había sido el hombre más fuerte que conociera, estaba asustado. "¿Ronon, que le pasa a Sheppard?"

"No lo se McKay. Jennifer no me ha dicho nada, creo que en realidad no lo sabe, dice que tiene que hacerle más pruebas. Si les pasa algo a él o al niño…"

"Vamos tranquilízate, seguro que todo va bien y al final esto no ha sido más que un susto, Jennifer es la mejor para hacer esto, los dos estarán bien antes de que te des cuenta."

"Eso espero McKay, pero no soporto quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados." Ronon se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta de la enfermería, quería entrar allí, estar con John y apoyarle, pero también sabía que si entraba allí, tan sólo iba a estorbar y no dejaría a los doctores trabajar tranquilos. Por mucho que fastidiara Jennifer y Rodney tenían razón, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar.


	10. Chapter 10

El sonido de la máquina que reproducía sus constantes vitales, despertó a John. Se sentía tan tranquilo, sin ningún tipo de dolor, que se dio cuenta que eso no podía ser normal. Llevaba tanto tiempo con las patadas de su hija no nacida, con el dolor en los riñones y el cansancio constante, que sentirse bien de repente, era un lujo que no podía ser real.

Todavía aturdido por las horas que había estado durmiendo, se palpó el vientre como se había acostumbrado a hacer en esos meses, pero sobresaltado al no sentir el vientre abultado abrió los ojos.

Se incorporó con dificultad, pues por algún motivo que todavía no lograba comprender y al mirarse, creyó estar en un sueño, en una pesadilla más bien al ver que ya no estaba preñado.

"¿Dónde está mi niña?" Dijo a los doctores y enfermeros que había en la sala. Uno de ellos desapareció rápidamente en busca de otra persona. "¿Dónde está mi niña? ¿Dónde está Ronon?" Pocas veces podría haber dicho que hubiera estado tan asustado como en esa ocasión.

Había puesto todas sus ilusiones en la niña que estaba a punto de nacer, Ronon y él llevaban unos meses siendo felices y de repente, todo se había perdido. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento, era una explicación.

"¿Ronon?" Volvió a decir mientras trataba de levantarse, sin conseguirlo. Se sentía realmente débil, sin saber porque, las piernas no le respondían y carecía de la fuerza necesaria para mover un milímetro de su cuerpo.

"John, tranquilo." La voz de Jennifer llamó la atención del coronel que se dejó caer en al cama al ver que no estaba solo allí. "Tranquilizate o terminarás por hacerte daño." La doctora comprobó sus pulsaciones y su temperatura, cosas que al coronel le daban igual.

"¿Qué ha pasado, donde está mi niña?" Temía lo que su amiga le pudiera decir, que algo había ido mal, que había perdido a la niña o que todo había sido un sueño, por algún tipo de alienígena, cualquiera de las posibilidades le parecía horrible.

"La niña está bien y Ronon está con ella. Es preciosa, te enamorarás de ella en cuanto la veas." Jennifer levantó la cabeza hacia el recién llegado. Ronon llevaba un pequeño bulto entre los brazos, que desaparecía al lado de su gran volumen. "Creo que él es el más adecuado para contártelo todo y hacer las debidas presentaciones."

John se volvió hacia su compañero y sonrío. Ronon también lo hizo, aunque en su expresión casi siempre dura y algo amenazante, había algo que John no estaba acostumbrado a ver en él. Su mirada era tierna y dulce, mientras miraba al pequeño bulto que tenía en los brazos. Entonces fue cuando lo supo, cuando todas las piezas encajaron a la perfección.

"¿Es ella?" Preguntó al guerrero, que sin responder se sentó en la esquina de la cama, junto al coronel, mostrándole lo que había entre los pliegues de la mantita blanca. "Oh, dios mío, es nuestra hija."

No podía apartar la mirada de la pequeña criatura que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos unos segundos, tan pequeña y delicada, simplemente una niña perfecta. Sus ojitos claros se volvieron hacia su voz un momento, pero luego los volvió a cerrar, tras bostezar.

"Es preciosa. ¿Puedo?" Alargó las manos hacia Ronon, para poder cogerla, estaba ansioso por tener en sus brazos a su hija, saber que no había sido un sueño, que aquello real, que por muy absurdo que pareciera, esa niña era de Ronon y suya, que esos ojillos, eran iguales a los suyos y que en unos pocos años, podría aprender las técnicas de lucha de Ronon. "Tanto tiempo esperando y ya está aquí." La niña se quedó quieta allí, tranquila con su padre, tanto que se quedó dormida en seguida. "Serás la princesa de Atlantis, aunque no se lo digas a Mckay, ahora que va a ser padre, va a estar insoportable con su hija."

"Querrás decir, como nosotros." Ronon le sonrió y acercándose a él le besó. "Estaba muy preocupado por ti, me diste un buen susto."

"No es que recuerde mucho la verdad. ¿Qué paso? Tan sólo me acuerdo que tuve unos horribles dolores, luego supongo que me anestesiaron. ¿Qué ocurrió después?"

"Lo que deberías hacer ahora es descansar."

"¿Tan grave fue?" Ronon suspiró con fuerza, se había prometido no decirle lo sucedido, no hacerle pasar por eso ya que no se acordaba, pero el coronel lo conocía demasiado bien y no consiguió despistarle lo suficiente.

"Si, no te mentiré, creímos que te perdíamos. Cuando comenzaron los dolores, Jennifer me hizo salir. Tardo varias horas en decirme algo, para entonces habías tenido una hemorragia interna a causa del inminente parto, que Jennifer no había podido predecir, por motivos obvios.

Habías quedado inconsciente y Keller temía por vuestras vidas. Nunca pensé que me haría aquella pregunta y se que nunca estaré preparado para responderla.

"Tal vez tengas que elegir a uno de los dos, John ha perdido mucha sangre, está muy débil y puede que no sobreviva a la cesárea, pero si así lo decides, podemos salvar a la niña."

No supe que respoder, no quería pensar en perderos a uno de los dos. Jennifer volvió a desaparecer por otra hora. Por primera vez no recuerdo ni una palabra de todo lo que dijo McKay mientras esperábamos, ¿sabías que habla mucho más rápido cuando está preocupado?" John sonrió al ver como su compañero intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto haciendo alguna broma.

Los miraba a los dos, primero a Ronon que no había apartado la vista de él mientras contaba su relato y luego a la niña que estaba profundamente dormida en sus brazos, le pareció la criatura más hermosa que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

"Keller volvió al cabo de esa hora, llevando en las manos a la niña, sonreía y yo empecé a relajarme, aunque hasta que no te viera no estaría completamente seguro que todo había salido bien.

Cuando entré en la habitación me asusté al verte, estabas tan pálido, tan desmejorado después del parto."

"Ya veremos como estás tu cuando tengas a nuestro siguiente hijo." Rieron los dos, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a la niña.

"No, lo digo en serio, me asusté mucho, nunca me había sentido así, en ninguno de mis encuentros con los wraith, ni cuando pensaba que podía morir, me he sentido tan impotente. Tenía a la niña en brazos y tu ahí, tan quieto, que me pregunté que haría si te perdiera."

"Pues ya ves que sigo aquí. Soy duro de matar, pensaba que te habrías dado cuenta después de todo este tiempo." Ronon le acarició la mejilla, todavía más pálida de lo habitual y le devolvió la sonrisa que le estaba mostrando el coronel.

"¿Todavía no has pensando en un nombre? La princesa necesita un buen nombre." Le gustaba pensar en su hija como la princesa de la ciudad de los antiguos, se parecía a los cuentos que se les contaban a los niños en la tierra, sobre las princesas en los castillos, los malvados dragones, convertidos aquí en wraiths, y los apuestos caballeros que se casaban con las princesas, en los que John prefería no pensar todavía, no querái llegar a esa preocupación demasiado pronto.

"Te estaba esperando a ti. ¿Has pensado en alguno?"

John bajó la mirada hacia la niña y entonces lo supo. "Gwen. Es un antiguo nombre de la tierra, se trata del diminuto de Guinevere. (NdA es la versión inglesa de Ginebra) En una de las leyendas conocidas, es la esposa de un poderoso rey, mítico donde los haya, Arturo Pendragon."

"Gwen, me gusta. Gwen Sheppard-Dex."

"No hace falta que hagas eso, no tiene porque tener mi primer apellido." Un suave roce de la mano de Ronon en su mejilla, le hizo dejar de hablar, le encantaba el tacto de la piel del guerrero sobre él.

"La decisión no me fue difícil tomarla, ¿Quién la ha tenido en su vientre durante nueve meses? ¿Quién ha estado cerca de morir por darle la vida? Creo que esto te lo mereces mucho más que yo. Así que no se hable más, en cuanto estés bien, avisaremos a todos y les presentaremos a la pequeña Gwen Sheppard-Dex, la princesa de Atlantis."

"¿Crees que hará buena pareja con el bebé de Teyla?"

"No empieces ya a comportarte como un padre demasiado protector, así que para empezar a evitarlo, ella se viene conmigo para dejarte descansar. Jennifer ha dicho que en dos días te dará el alta, así que hasta ese momento, mucho dormir y poco preocuparte."

La alarma de Atlantis retumbando por toda la cuidad les sobresaltó y despertó al bebé que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ronon la abrazó y trató de calmarla, esperando que alguien dijera lo que estaba pasando.

"Atención todos, se han detectados dos naves colmena acercándose a la cuidad, se ruega a todo el personal militar se presente en la sala de control." La voz de McKay dejó de hablar y los dos hombres se miraron.

"Ni se te ocurra." Le dijo Ronon a John como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. "Hasta dentro de dos días no estás en condiciones de hacer nada, porque faltes a esta batalla, nadie te lo va a reprochar."

"Llevo ocho meses perdiéndome batallas y esta ha venido hasta nuestra casa, está poniendo en peligro la vida de nuestra hija y apenas tiene dos días de vida."

"Precisamente por eso. Le voy a decir a Jennifer que dejé a la niña cerca de ti, así si necesita algo podrás atenderla. Yo voy a hablar con Rodney y que me cuente lo que ocurre."

John sabía que no iba a conseguir disuadir a Ronon del plan que había pensado en pocos segundos, era mucho más testarudo que él y tenía las de perder. Por eso, sin decir nada, le indicó que se acercara y le besó con miedo a perderle, con desesperación porque le pasara algo a su hija y con rabia por volver a tener que quedarse en la retaguardia por no poder luchar.

"No te hagas el héroe, te quiero de vuelta vivo y dentro de dos días veremos a ver quien se lleva por delante a más wraith."

"Cuida de Gwen y luego me cuentas todo lo que ha hecho." Los dos miraron a la niña que se había vuelto a dormir, esta vez en brazos de Ronon.

"Es tan pequeña y ya esté metida en medio de una guerra. Espero que algún día consigamos crear un futuro seguro para ella y los niños de su generación."

"Será un luchadora como su padre." Ronon le dio un rápido beso y se fue en busca de Jennifer para pedirle que cuidara a la niña mientras John volvía a dormirse para descansar. No le iba a ser fácil hacerlo, pero tampoco iba a ser fácil no soñar con lo que podía ocurrirle a su familia si los wraith conseguían entrar en la cuidad.


	11. Chapter 11

La pequeña Gwen, dormía en los brazos de su padre, ajena a los ruidos del exterior de la habitación y a las voces de la gente que deambulaba por Atlantis. Ella se sentía segura allí, protegida por su padre. John la miraba embelesado, pensando todavía que era totalmente increible que esa criatura fuera realmente suya, que hubiera tenido una hija y que fuera a cuidarla por el resto de su vida.

"Cuida de ella, me reuniré contigo en cuanto pueda." Eran las últimas palabras que le había dicho Ronon ante dejarle sólo. John Sheppard jamás había tenido miedo, había estado en batallas que ya ni recordaba y habían estado a punto de matarle demasiadas veces para su gusto.

Pero ahora era distinto. Ya no se trataba de su equipo o de la cuidad, Ronon, al que quería como no había querido a nadie en su vida y su pequeña y tierna Gwen, estaban en peligro, los wraith estaban a punto de llegar a la ciudad y podían llegar hasta ella y John no quería ni imaginarse lo que podían hacer a un ser tan pequeño.

La niña se removió contra su pecho, pero siguió durmiendo, parecía que hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos. "Tranquila, mi niña, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño. Papá y yo te protegeremos pase lo que pase."

El coronel estaba agotado, Jennifer le había dicho que tardaría a volver a estar en plena forma, había perdido mucha sangre con la cesárea y su cuerpo, obviamente, no estaba preparado para ese tipo de intervención.

"Tienes que dormir y descansar, cuando te sientas fatigado avisa a la doctora Keller, seguro que alguno de los miembros de su equipo estará encantado de cuidar de Gwen un rato."

Le había dicho Ronon, pero él no podía dejar en manos de otra persona a su niña, acababa de salir de su cuerpo, la había llevado en su interior durante nueve meses y ahora no podía pensar estar lejos de ella.

Por eso ahora, agotado y con ganas de dormir, estaba aguantando todo lo que podía para mantenerse despierto. Acunaba y canturreaba una de las viejas nanas que le había cantado su madre cuando era pequeño.

Se había imaginado tantas veces cantando una de esas canciones infantiles a su futuro hijo, que ahora creía estar en un sueño. Deseaba tanto que Ronon estuviera allí con él, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con su familia y durante los meses en los que había transcurrido el embarazado había soñado con que ese día llegara, en que los tres pudieran estar juntos por fin.

Pero los wraith habían llegado, volvían a poner en peligro la ciudad y su vida en familia había terminado antes de empezar. Un dardo pasó tan ruidosamente y tan cerca del dormitorio que despertó a la niña y comenzó a llorar asustada.

"Shhhh, tranquila, no ha sido más que un susto, un maldito wraith ha debido caer, uno de nuestros chicos le ha dado." La explosión al destruirse el aparato, sonó mucho más cerca, demasiado para el gusto de John.

Con la niña todavía en brazos, el coronel se levantó. Estaba dolorido tal y como la doctora le había avisado que ocurriría y se acercó a una de las ventanas, a través de la cual vio el humo del dardo.

Definitivamente había caído muy cerca, aunque no podía ver exactamente donde. Continuó acunando a la niña, que poco a poco dejó de llorar y acomodándose de nuevo contra su pecho, se volvió a quedar dormida. Sin embargo, el coronel todavía podía sentir el corazoncito de la niña latiendo con fuerza junto al suyo.

Los ruidos en el pasillo continuaron sonando, gente que corría y que hablaba. Sin embargo, alguien llamó a la puerta del dormitorio. John miró hacia allí extrañado, si fuera Ronon no llamaría y todos los demás deberían estar muy ocupados salvando al ciudad como para hacerle una visita.

Con cuidado de no volver a molestarla, John colocó a la niña en su cunita, que Ronon había construido el mismo durante los últimos meses de gestación, una vez que sabía que se trataba de una niña, incluso en la cabecera había escrito su nombre, con las letras más hermosas que John hubiera visto nunca.

Tapó a su hija lentamente con pequeña mantita que el pueblo de Teyla le había regalado una vez que se habían enterado del futuro nacimiento de la niña. El tacto le gustaba mucho a la pequeña, le ayudaba conciliar el sueño antes y dormir de un tirón, con lo que su padre podía descansar unas cuantas horas.

Quien quiera que fuera, volvió a llamar a la puerta, esta vez con mayor insistencia, como si lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, el nuevo asedio a la ciudad no significara nada para el extraño.

"¿Quién es?" Dijo por fin el coronel, cuando dejó acomodada a la niña. Pero nadie le contestó al otro lado. "Identifíquese." Aquello ya no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia a John, que estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

Eso era nuevo para él, el coronel John Sheppard, que sabía mantener la tranquilidad hasta en las peores situaciones, estaba perdiendo los nervios; pero lo cierto era que nunca había tenido que preocuparse por proteger a un hijo suyo de un posible peligro.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, el extraño que estaba fuera no el dio tiempo a reaccionar y en lugar de llamar por tercera vez o marcharse, disparó contra le cierre de seguridad de la puerta. Esta se abrió lentamente, mientras el corazón del coronel comenzó a latir con más fuerza que nunca.

"Ronon, contesta, creo que deberías venir aquí." Por fortuna para él, la puerta se atascó, lo cual le dio un momento para reaccionar. John miró rápidamente a su alrededor y por fin encontró una de sus armas.

Fue hasta la mesilla donde estaba y sin poder evitarlo, se sentó en la cama y respiró profundamente. "Nada de emociones fuertes, nada de estresarte, durante los próximos días te quiero ver reposar." Le había dicho la doctora, pero ella no debía haber pensado que un wraith llegara hasta su dormitorio.

"Ronon, vamos contesta. ¿Dónde estás? No es por ponerte nervioso pero tengo un pequeño problema con una plaga." Los primeros pasos sonaron en el dormitorio, seguidos por una fuerte respiración que erizó la piel del coronel.

"Tu debes de ser John Sheppard." Dijo la criatura con su diabólica sonrisa apareciendo ampliamente en su rostro. "Hemos oído hablar de ti y de tu hija." John se levantó rápidamente al escuchar aquello, demasiado rápido como para que su cuerpo lo pudiera resistir y cayó al suelo, cuando las piernas le fallaron sin remedio.

El wraith se echó a reír y un momento más tarde, pasó la vista desde el coronel hasta la cuna. "¿Con que ahí está lo imposible?"

"No te acerques a ella, maldito desgraciado o te juro que te reviento la cabeza." Dijo el coronel ferozmente. Se apoyó en la cama con ambas manos y se levantó sin ser del todo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Por fin cogió el arma que estaba encima de la cama y la apunto hacia la criatura.

"Te crees un héroe John Sheppard, pero la verdad es que no eres más que un débil humano llevado por sus sentimientos hacia su progenie." El wraith dejó de prestarle atención a la niña, al menos el coronel había conseguido lo que quería.

Sólo que ahora, la criatura se dirigía a él. Le disparó una vez, pero erró el tiro, lo hizo por segunda vez, con la mano algo temblorosa y le dio en un brazo, pero al criatura no se detuvo, al disparar la tercera, le impactó en el vientre y wraith se detuvo un momento, para un instante más tarde, seguir caminando hacia él.

Con un fuerte golpe, le quitó el arma y con el segundo lo lanzó contra la cama. "Los humanos sois débiles, no podéis enfrentaros a nosotros, vamos a acabar con esta maldita ciudad y nos llevaremos a tu hija para estudiarla." John notó el aliento del wraith sobre su cara cuando lo cogió por el cuello y comenzó a apretarle. "Ahora disfrutaré acabando con tu vida poco a poco mientras comprendes que no podrás salvar a tu propia hija." Apretó con más fuerza, el coronel apenas podía respirar ya, pero no iba a rendirse, no mientras miraba la cuna y volvía a escuchar a la niña.

Con un último esfuerzo, le golpeó al wraith con ambas piernas y consiguió echarlo a un lado y sacárselo de encima. Cayó al suelo y tosió con fuerza, pues había creído que no volvería a respirar nunca más.

Gateó por la habitación, acercándose a la cuna en la que lloraba Gwen, sin embargo, el wraith tiró de sus piernas y lo alejó. "Al menos será divertido acabar con alguien que no se resigna. ¿Crees que el otro padre de tu hija hará lo mismo cuando te vea muerto en el suelo? ¿Tal vez le importe más ver que su bebé ha desaparecido?"

Le golpeó en la espalda, volviendo a dejarle sin aliento. John creyó que aquel era el final, que en cuanto la criatura se hubiera divertido con él lo suficimente lo mataría por fin y que perdería a su hija para siempre.

"Aléjate de ellos." Los dos se volvieron hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Ronon, apuntando con su arma.

Sin embargo, el wraith se movió con rapidez y atrapó a John, poniéndolo delante de su cuerpo como si fuera un escudo. "Vamos guerrero, dispara ahora. Tu eliges quien muere, tu hija o tu compañero."

Ronon dudó un momento, no podía elegir, no entre su amante y su hija, no entre las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Entonces su mirada se encontró con la de John, estaba cansado, agotado por el esfuerzo y dolorido por los golpes que ya había recibido, pero sus ojos todavía mostraban fuerza y valor.

El coronel asintió y sin necesidad de palabras Ronon lo comprendió. no quería hacerlo, pero John ya había tomado su decisión. Ser padre significaba muchas cosas y una de ellas era sacrificarse por los hijos. La mano del wraith apretaba con fuerza su cuello ya dolorido, pero la agonía pronto desapareció.

Cuando Ronon disparó, los dos se miraron un momento, John sonrió para que Ronon no se sintiera mal por hacerlo, que herirle no era importante si así salvaban a su hija. El impacto apenas lo notó, de todas formas estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por los golpes recibido antes, por lo que en menos de un segundo estaba sin sentido entre las manos del wraith.

La criatura lo soltó de golpe y trató de levantarse para correr hacia la cuna, pero Ronon volvió a disparar, hasta tres veces, cuando comprobó que la criatura estaba muerta.

El guerrero miró primero a la cuna, Gwen estaba bien, asustada pero sana y salva. Sin embargo, John estaba tirado en el suelo y cuando Ronon lo cogió con cuidado y lo dejó en la cama, el coronel no respondió.

"No me hagas esto, no puedo haberte…" Abrazó el cuerpo de John, pero este tampoco reaccionó de esa forma.


	12. Chapter 12

"Vamos John no me hagas esto. El disparo no ha sido como para matar a nadie y tu eres un tipo fuerte." Ronon encendió el intercomunicar, con la esperanza que la doctora no estuviera demasiado ocupada con los heridos de otra parte de la ciudad. "Doctora Keller, es una emergencia, ha ocurrido algo y te necesito en nuestra habitación."

"Estoy con una herida bastante fea. ¿crees que puedes esperar cinco minutos?"

Ronon se quedó mirando a John, le acarició la frente, pero al ver que este continuaba sin contestarle, decidió que no podía perder mucho tiempo, que tal vez su vida esta en peligro.

"Yo si. Pero no estoy seguro que Sheppard pueda hacerlo, ya estaba débil después del parto y después de esto. Ha sido un wraith Jennifer, un maldito wraith ha entrado aquí, ha intentando llevarse a la niña y John…"

No terminó frase, no quería decir que había sido él quien había tenido que dispararle proteger a su hija, ya le dolía bastante a si mismo, como para tener que decírselo a alguien más.

"Vale, vale, tranquilo, estaré allí en un momento. Tu cuida de él y asegúrate que permanezca estable." Jennifer cortó la comunicación, le dio unas cuantas instrucciones a su equipo médico y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto que compartían Ronon y el coronel.

John había perdido mucha sangre en la operación y estaba extremadamente débil, más de lo que él quería reconocer, porque era un tipo duro y no le gustaba mostrarse frágil frente a los demás. Pero como doctora lo sabía. Si ahora le había atacado un wraith, se podía haber agravado mucho su situación.

En la habitación Ronon se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza de su compañero sobre sus piernas. Para su sorpresa, John se removió y murmuró algo que no fue capaz de comprender.

"Eso es Sheppard vuelve conmigo." Volvió a acariciarle la frente y al ver que abría por fin los ojos, sonrió ligeramente aliviado al encontrarse con sus ojos claros otra vez, que aunque débiles, le observaban con curiosidad.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le preguntó el coronel, con un hilo de voz apenas audible más allá de donde estaba Ronon. "¿Por qué me miras así?"

"¿De verdad no te acuerdas? Bueno, al menos así no me odiarás por haberte disparado." Ronon volvió a intentar sonreír, pero tan sólo consiguió expresar una mueca, pues el miedo a perder al coronel todavía estaba ahí.

"¿Me has disparado? ¿Por…" Entonces las imágenes llegaron a la mente del coronel, el wraith, su intención de llevarse a la niña, su pelea, la sensación de estar a punto de morir y la aparición de Ronon. "Gwen, dime que Gwen está bien, el wraith se la quería llevar, él dijo…"

Se intentó incorporar y aunque Ronon estaba a punto de detenerlo, la vista se le nubló y se derrumbó en los brazos de su compañero. Cerró los ojos, intentando evitar el terrible mareo que se estaba apoderando de su cabeza y suspiró; estaba hecho polvo.

"Vamos, vamos tranquilo, Gwen está bien, está en su cuna durmiendo, creo que dentro de diez minutos su cabecita ya no se acordará de nada de lo ocurrido." Al ver la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de John y que por fin decidía quedarse tranquilo en sus brazos, Ronon decidió relajarse un poco.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Jennifer Keller entró en la habitación, seguida de otros dos médicos. "Siento el retraso, Katie acaba de romper aguas y la he mandado al quirófano, no creo que la pequeña Samantha tarde en venir al mundo."

Se acercó a la cama y tomó las constantes del coronel. "Deberías estar con ella, Katie y McKay te necesitan mucho más que yo ahora mismo." Pero la doctora siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Comprobó su corazón, la temperatura y todo lo que consideró necesario en un primer vistazo. "Jennifer, por favor, estoy bien, puedo esperar a que esa niña venga al mundo."

Jennifer se detuvo en seco y miró con seriedad a John. "En realidad no lo estás y lo sabes, por lo que me ha contado Ronon antes de que yo viniera aquí, es que ese wraith muerto te ha dado una buena paliza y después de lo débil que estabas no creas que te ha sentado muy bien."

"Sólo han sido unos golpes, estoy acostumbrado y en cuanto a lo del disparo, Ronon es uno de los mejores de esta base en cuanto disparar, se que no lo hizo para matarle." Jennifer levantó la mirada hacia Ronon, pero este no pudo aguatársela por mucho tiempo y tuvo que desviarla.

"Por lo pronto te vas a quedar tumbado, al menos durante un par de días, nada de paseos esporádicos y estate tranquilo, Ronon no estará sólo para encargarse de vuestra hija."

"La doctora tiene razón, todavía me quedan un par de meses para dar a luz y tengo que empezar a practicar en lo que a maternidad se refiere." Teyla apareció en la habitación sonriente, estaba radiante en sus últimos meses de embarazo. Se acercó a la cuna y cogió al bebé, que jugueteó con su melena entre sus pequeños deditos.

"Bueno, ya que parece que tenéis ayuda con esto, no vas a tener ninguna excusa para no quedarte en la cama estos días."

"En realidad si que hay una. Me aburro en la cama y estoy seguro que no nos vas a dejar divertirnos un poco estos días. ¿Verdad doctora?" Dijo John con tono de picardía. Ella tan sólo le sonrió, dando un silencio como toda respuesta y se levantó de la cama, haciendo una seña a Ronon para que le siguiera fuera de la habitación.

"¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo has podido dispararle? Podrías haberle matado en su estado."

"¿Crees que no lo se? Pero ¿que iba a hacer? Si no le disparaba el wraith le hubiera usado como moneda de cambio y en peor de los casos hubiera podido llevarse a nuestra hija. No tenía más opciones y te puedo asegurar que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener otra opción."

Jennifer se lo quedó mirando. Tan sólo lo miró mientras el guerrero volvió a entrar en la habitación. Estaba agotado, llevaba todo el día luchando y ahora no iba a descansar, pues seguiría cuidando de John.

Ese era Ronon un guerrero y el compañero más entregado con su pareja en todo momento. Pero ahora que tenía una hija, las cosas habían cambiado, no sólo estaba John, Gwen dependía la cien por cien de él. Las dos personas más importantes de su vida estaban a su cargo y él no iba a pedir ayuda, porque Ronon nunca lo hacía.

"Bueno chicos, creo que os dejaré un rato solos, voy a ver que tal le va a Katie y si Rodney ya se ha desmayado." Teyla se despidió de los dos en cuanto Ronon volvió a entrar en la habitación y con la misma sonrisa con la que había entrado salió.

Antes de hacerlo, puso a Gwen en los brazos de Ronon, y la niña se acurrucó en su nuevo refugio, acomodándose poco a poco. "Mira, te dije que estaba bien. Es una chica dura y sobretodo muy valiente como su padre."

Tal y como Ronon había dicho, la niña ya se había relajado después de los terribles sobresaltos de un momento antes y estaba preparada para volverse a dormir en los brazos de su padre.

"Lo dirás por ti supongo." Le dijo John, mientras su compañero se acercaba con la niña hacia él.

"Más bien hablaba de ti. Has preferido sacrificar tu vida por la de nuestra hija. Ese disparo podía haberte matado. No conozco mucha gente capaz de tirarse al vacío de esa forma."

"¿Por mi propia hija?" Ronon se sentó en la cama y dejó a la niña sobre el regazo de John. "Esa duda me ofende, de verdad. Nunca he tenido ningún hijo y mientras estaba en estado, me pregunté si sería capaz de cuidar de ella, si estaría preparado. Tenía miedo sabes, todos estos meses con ella dentro y la duda matándome poco a poco. Al menos hoy he tenido la respuesta que necesitaba."

"John…" Escucharle era lo más enternecedor que Ronon había sentido nunca. La mirada de su compañero puesta en su hija, hablando lentamente y con suma dulzura, como si quisiera que la niña le escuchara también.

Ronon se movió, se colocó detrás del coronel, dejando que este apoyara todo su peso sobre su cuerpo y lo rodeó, para poder acariciar la cabecita de la niña, en la que ya empezaba a asomar una sombra de lo que sería su cabello negro, para tener cerca sus ojos azules y sus manitas que se movían despreocupadas.

El bebé bostezó y tal y como había hecho antes, se acomodó en los brazos de John. Apoyó la cabeza en le regazo del coronel y tras refrotarse los ojos, los cerró y se durmió por fin.

- o -

Rodney se movía sin parar por el pasillo, de arriba abajo, mientras Lorne, Teyla y Carter le miraban. "Deberías calmarte, no llevan más que quince minutos con ella y Jennifer ya está asistiéndola. Ya verás como todo va bien." Le dijo Sam.

"¿Y si todo no va bien? Después del ataque wraith puede haber cortes de luz ¿Qué pasa si se va la luz en mitad de la operación? ¿O si algún wraith más a conseguido entrar en la cuidad?"

"Mckay, como militar al mando ahora que el coronel está de baja, hemos revisado toda la ciudad, no queremos más sustos, después de la última vez. Así relájate, estás a punto de ser padre. Eso debe ser genial." Le dijo Lorne.

Pero cuando Rodney se lo quedó mirando con los ojos desorbitados y la espiración demasiado agitada para estar relajado, el teniente se dio cuenta que sus palabras no estaban funcionando.

"¿Crees que puedo estar tranquilo? No tengo ni idea de ser padre, toda mi vida siendo uno de los científicos más inteligentes del mundo y nunca me había preparado para ser padre. ¡Como voy a estar tranquilo?"

"Pues es una lástima, porque quería presentarte a alguien, pero si no estás tranquilo, le vas a asustar en sus primeros minutos de vida."

"No pensaba que fuera a ser tan rápido." Todos los presentes esperaron la respuesta.

"Dadle las gracias a los antiguos, en una de las últimas investigaciones sobre sus trabajos descubrimos que habían hecho increíbles avances en los partos. Y bueno, ya lo veis."

Rodney se dio la vuelta hacia la voz de Jennifer y por un momento no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo, porque tal y como acababa de decir, nadie le había preparado nunca para coger en brazos a su primogénita.

Pero aún así, sintiendo que las piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento, se acercó a la doctora y cuando está le ofreció el cuerpecito de la niña, este abrazó, con miedo y ternura al mismo tiempo, pero no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa tonta cuando el bebé entreabrió ligeramente los ojos.

"Es mi hija. Es mi hija." Rodney sonrió y se dispuso a entrar en la enfermería.


	13. Chapter 13

John se desperezó poco a poco. Era la primera noche que había descansado lo suficiente como para dormir más de ocho horas de un tirón, seguro de que Ronon había estado cuidando toda la noche de Gwen. Su compañero entró en la habitación y tras sentarse en la cama a su lado, le besó en la frente.

"¿Cómo está Teyla?" Preguntó el coronel, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Genial, el niño está perfectamente y ella está casi nueva, un poco descanso y Teyla estará otra vez en las misiones."

"Que suerte, veo que es una mujer mucho más fuerte que yo." Dijo el coronel con resignación. Pese a sus protestas, llevaba casi dos meses de baja y todavía le faltaban un par de días antes de volver a la vida normal. Cuando había descubierto que estaba embarazado, creyó que tan sólo sería cuestión de los nueve meses de gestación, pero el tiempo se había ido alargando y por más que intentaba tomarse las cosas con calma, ya estaba cansado de tanta tranquilidad.

"No se, tal sea porque su cuerpo estaba preparado para traer un niño al mundo y el tuyo no." Los dos se quedaron mirando la cuna que ahora estaba vacía y se preguntaron que tal estaría Gwen con su nuevo niñero, pues desde que Teyla se había puesto de parto, habían tenido que sustituirla en la tarea. "¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar a Lorne y le dejamos libre la tarde?"

"¿Jennifer va a permitir que me levante? Eso si que es todo un logro." Sin contestarle, Ronon tiró con un poco fuerza de él y le ayudó a levantarse, para abrazarlo un momento más tarde.

"¿Sabes lo que más he echado de menos de estos meses?" John sonrió, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. Ronon rodeó con mayor intensidad el cuerpo del coronel y volvió a besarle, sólo que esta vez lo hizo en los labios. "En cuanto Jennifer te de el alta definitivamente nos tenemos que poner al día."

"Pero nada de más niños o en todo caso los tienes tu."

Juntos salieron de la habitación. Toda la ciudad estaba tranquila, desde que dos meses antes los wraith les habían atacado, nada peligroso había vuelto a ocurrir y desde luego ellos lo agradecieron, no sólo por los miembros de la expedición, sino sobretodo por su hija que, con tan sólo dos meses de vida, ya había pasado por mucho más que la mayoría de las personas.

Pasaron por la habitación de Rodney y Katie, que ahora estaba vacía. "¿Qué tal lo llevan? Bueno, ¿Qué tal lo lleva Rodney? No quiero ni imaginarme lo nervioso que debió estar los primeros días." John se echó a reír. Conocía perfectamente a su amigo para hacerse una idea de lo imposible que debía estar.

"Pues mejor no te lo imagines. No se como la pobre Katie le aguanta. ¿Sabes que ya le ha enseñado formulas a su hija? En vez de los libros de Barrio Sésamo, entretiene a la niña con sus pizarras llenas de fórmulas."

"Muy típico de Rodney."

"Lo más curioso es que cuando miras a la niña, Sam Junior parece prestarle atención, como si supiera de lo que está hablando su padre. A veces da un poco de miedo, verlos juntos a padre e hija, se parecen demasiado."

"¿Sam Junior? ¿Lo sabe la coronel Carter?" Ronon no llegó a contestar pues justo en ese momento, Rodney pasó volando a su lado, ni siquiera los había visto. "¡Rodney!" Dijo el coronel para llamar su atención. "¡Rodney maldita sea para un momento!"

"No tengo mucho tiempo, por lo que espero que sea importante lo que quieras decirme." McKay se cruzó de brazos delante de la puerta de su habitación con seriedad, pero al ver a sus amigos, que también lo miraban con seridad, se dio cuenta que no había sido muy educado con ellos. "Lo siento, he estado muy ocupado últimamente. ¿Gwen está bien? Hace mucho que no la he visto."

"Precisamente eso es lo que quería decirte. A este paso vas a pasar tanto tiempo sin ver a nuestra hija, que al final no la vas a reconocer cuando vaya a la universidad."

"Lo siento de veras, pero con Samantha…"

"Junior." Dijo con malicia el coronel. Rodney se volvió hacia Ronon, poniendo sobre él una mirada que podría matarle. "Lo siento no he podido remediarlo."

"Bueno, supongo que me entiendes, es la primera vez que soy padre, nunca creí que sería padre y ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacer de mi hija, la persona más preparada de dos galaxias. Tengo que empezar pronto."

"Pero podrías esperar a que aprendiera a hablar y andar. Vamos Rodney, descansa un poco, tu hija no tiene más que dos meses y sus mayores preocupaciones son comer y dormir, deja que sea feliz mientras pueda, que luego vendrán los problemas de verdad."

Rodney suspiró, había pasado los dos meses que habían transcurrido desde el nacimiento de su hija, tan volcado en ella, que se había olvidado de todos los demás, sus amigos y compañeros y sobretodo la propia Katie.

"Supongo que tenéis razón. Pero hoy pensaba llevarla a ver la puesta de sol, no ocurre de esta forma más que una vez cada dos años y pensaba que sería un bonito recuerdo para su mente; aunque luego no se acuerde, pero quedará en su subconsciente y luego puede que…" John y Ronon se lo quedaron mirando como si estuviera hablando en un idioma que ninguno de los dos podía comprender. "Vale, lo he vuelto a hacer."

"¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a buscar a Gwen? Lorne lleva todo el día con ella y seguro que ya se ha cansado de ser nuestro canguro." El mayor Lorne había tomado el puesto de Teyla cuando está había comenzado con las contracciones.

Para sorpresa de John y Ronon, el mayor se había ofrecido voluntario para cuidar de la niña en cuanto supo que necesitaban a alguien. Lo conocían bien o al menos eso pensaban ellos, pero desconocían su amor por los niños.

En cuanto tuvo a la niña en brazos Gwen comenzó a reír, como si con su risita, dijera que le gustara estar con el amigo de sus padres y en pocos minutos se acomodó y se quedó dormida con él.

"De acuerdo, imagino que podré esperar a que Samantha cumpla los dos años para enseñarle a puesta de sol, igual entonces si que pueda recordarlo."

- o -

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a la habitación de Lorne, pero al llegar allí, la puerta estaba cerrada y dentro no había nadie. John encendió su intercomunicador y llamó al mayor.

"Estoy en la terraza norte." Dijo Evan, aunque de fondo pudieron escuchar los tímidos balbuceos de la niña y John no fue capaz de quitar de su rostro esa expresión tonta de padre primerizo. "Supuse que a Gwen el gustaría la puesta de sol y no me equivoqué."

"Lo veis, ahora mi hija tendrá que esperar dos años a poder verla. Ya estás dando lujos a tu hija Sheppard." Dijo Rodney aunque nadie le contestó, pues la pareja se encaminó al ascensor para ir a donde Lorne les había dicho. "Pero mi Samantha aprenderá a andar antes que vuestra Gwen, yo lo hice muy pronto."

Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso, pues cuando al segundo siguiente llegaron a la terraza y la puerta se abrió ante ellos, la imagen de su hija, en los brazos del mayor Lorne y sus ojos azules, completamente abiertos, embobada con la puesta de sol, los convirtió en los hombres más orgullosos del mundo.

"Coronel, llegáis justo a tiempo el solo todavía no ha desaparecido, la imagen es preciosa y que creo que Gwen está encantada, igual cuando se mayor recuerda este momento y decide ponerlo en un cuadro."

"Hola mi niña ¿Qué, te gustan las vistas de Atlantis?" La niña se echó a reír cuando John la cogió, pero se aseguró de no taparle la visión del atardecer. Gwen hizo un leve sonido cuando unos rayos asomaron entre las nubes asemejando dos brazos que intentaban ir a por ellos. "Si eso mismo dije yo la primera vez que vi el paisaje por las ventanas de Atlantis."

"¿Os imagináis? Algún día esta ciudad será gobernada por nuestros hijos; cuando todos nosotros estemos chocheando, ellos serán los que enseñaran a nuestros nietos estás puestas de sol." McKay, Sheppard y Ronon, se quedaron mirando a Lorne, pues era la primera vez que lo escuchaban hablar así. "Vale, primero tendré que encontrar una mujer con la que tener hijos, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que se fije en mi…"

"Lo siento, pero creo que no te estamos siguiendo. ¿Lo ves Ronon? No es bueno pasar tantas horas en la habitación, luego nos perdemos las cosas interesantes que pasan en la ciudad. ¿De quien estás hablando?"

Lorne, que parecía haberse perdido en sus propios pensamientos, se dio cuenta que no había estado hablando consigo mismo y que lo había dicho en voz alta. Se puso rojo, pero intentó que no se notara demasiado.

"Bueno se está haciendo tarde y va siendo hora de ir cenar, me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿vosotros no?"

"Tal vez podamos ayudarte si nos dices quien es la futura madre tus hijos."

"¡Coronel, por favor! No se trata de eso." Lorne se puso todavía más colorado que antes y se metió en el ascensor, esperando que los demás hombres le siguieran. John con la niña en brazos pasó a su lado sonriendo, pero no dijo nada. "Además, se que no puede ser ella es una mujer muy ocupada con su trabajo."

"Mayor…"

"Ya puedo oler la comida." El mayor salió del ascensor y se juntó con dos militares que iban hacia el comedor, mientras sus amigos se lo quedaban mirando.

"Se cree que no lo sabemos ¿verdad?" Dijo Ronon cuando Lorne desapareció por la puerta del comedor. "Tal vez será mejor que hablemos con ella directamente. Sino, ninguno de los dos se atreverá a dar el paso jamás." En los brazos de John, Gwen comenzó a protestar y a los tres les llegó el olor característico de que la conversación se había terminado, pues la pequeña tenía otras necesidades en momento.

"Ha sido encantador veros otra vez, pero será mejor que os deje con vuestras tareas paternales." Huyendo del olor, Rodney se encaminó hacia el laboratorio botánico, donde seguramente la encontraría, mientras Ronon y John se disponían a cambiarle el pañal a su hija.


	14. Chapter 14

"Llevo tres noches soñando lo mismo y todo desde que la coronel Carter y John comenzaron a preparar la misión." Teyla apretó sus manos con fuerza, no podía ocultar que estaba nerviosa.

"Tal vez te sientas insegura por dejar a tu hijo para salir en la primera misión desde que diste a luz. Es normal después de lo que ha pasado durante el último ataque de los wraith." Teyla sonrió con tristeza, esa la parecía una buena explicación, si no fuera porque el sueño no trataba de ella.

"Es Gwen, la hija de John y Ronon la que aparece en mi sueño no mi hijo." Por fin, miró a la doctora. Cada vez que se despertaba por las noches viendo como la niña desaparecía de su cuna se sentía tremendamente culpable por no ser capaz de decirles nada a sus padres. "Y lo malo es que no se como decírselo, ni siquiera se si quiero decírselo. Ya han pasado por mucho y ahora son felices, ¿los ha visto doctora? Están radiantes cuando tienen a la niña o cuando hablan de ella. No puedo quitarles eso, sólo por haber tenido un mal sueño."

"El mismo sueño durante tres noches seguidas." Aclaró la doctora, mientras tomaba notas en su cuaderno. "Eso no es casualidad y mucho menos tratándose de ti. Tienes una habilidad, que podemos llamar especial y deberías decirles si hay algún peligro que amenace a su hija."

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero aún así me da miedo. Necesito saber que es lo que puede ocurrirle a la niña, necesito decirles algo más aparte de lo que he visto. Me siento tan impotente…"

La puerta de la sala se abrió en ese momento y las dos mujeres se quedaron mirando a quien estaba entrando. "Lo siento, pensaba que estaba sola." Dijo John Sheppard, visiblemente avergonzado. No le había dicho a nadie que llevaba a cabo esas visitas periódicas, ni si quiera Ronon lo sabía.

Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo extraños que habían sido los últimos meses de su vida, pues nadie le había preparado nunca para la experiencia de ser padre y madre al mismo tiempo de una criatura.

La mirada del coronel se encontró con la de Teyla y aunque ambos sonrieron, los dos sabían que el otro estaba escondiendo algo. "Volveré más tarde."

"No espera, si yo ya me marchaba, quédate si quieres." Teyla se levantó del sillón como alma que lleva el diablo y se acercó a su amigo, aunque un momento antes se volvió hacia la doctora. "Gracias por escucharme, tendré en cuenta lo que me ha dicho."

"Sabes lo que debes hacer, es lo mejor para todos." Teyla asintió y aunque no le miró, sabía que tenía la mirada del coronel clavada en ella. Pero no dijo nada, siguió andando y los dejó solos.

Teyla sabía que la doctora tenía razón. Debía hablar con Ronon y John y contarles su sueño. Seguramente no sería más que una tontería, un sueño nada más, que tenía nada que ver con la realidad, pero la sensación de angustia seguía ahí y la única forma de sacarla, sería contarles lo que sabía.

Tras mucho preguntar por la cuidad, Teyla acabó averiguando que Ronon estaba en la enfermería hablando con Jennifer. Con decisión, pero no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, se dirigió hacia allí. De camino, se acordó de John, no se imaginaba que fuera un hombre muy dispuesto a tratar sus problemas con una psicóloga y se preguntó que era lo que tanto le preocupaba que no le había contado a ella, que se consideraba una de sus mejores amigos.

"¿Por qué me estás preguntado eso?" Teyla escuchó reír a Jennifer y se detuvo en la puerta de la enfermería, al ver a Ronon sentado junto a la joven doctora. "No se, desde que estoy aquí, la vida sentimental no me había preocupado mucho y ahora me preguntas, precisamente tu si me interesa alguien. Realmente no me lo esperaba viniendo de ti." Jennifer volvió a reír.

Toda su vida había sido una chica modélica, estudiante perfecta, preocupada por su futuro profesión y con grandes inquietudes en la vida, pero desde luego, encontrar al hombre perfecto no había sido una de ellas. Además, sus relaciones con la gente de su alrededor, no habían sido las más propicias para abrirse, pues normalmente no se preocupaban por sus sentimientos y no le preguntaban sobre cuestiones más bien personales.

Por eso, ahora que el guerrero de Sateda le había preguntado si no se había interesado por nadie de la ciudad, la risa nerviosa no paraba de aparecer continuamente.

"Vale, lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso. Pero no se, me ha cogido un poco por sorpresa." Ronon la miró en silencio, de la misma forma tranquila con lo que hacía todo, esperando la respuesta de su amiga. "No se, supongo que gente como Lorne no están mal, pero ya sabes, los militares y los médicos no nos juntamos mucho por aquí."

"¿Te has fijado en él, en Lorne quiero decir?"

"No, bueno si, bueno, no mucho. No lo se. Es encantador no lo voy a negar, pero se que esconde mucho más de lo que muestra a los demás y me gustaría conocerle antes de hacerme ilusiones, que no digo que me las haya hecho." Para desgracia de Jennifer, sus pómulos se sonrojaron al hablar del mayor y Ronon sonrió al verlo. "Tal vez me guste un poco, pero no creo que sea recíproco, o de lo contrario él habría dicho algo."

Con un carraspeo, Teyla se presentó en la sala. Cuando los dos amigos se volvieron hacia ella, respiró con fuerza al encontrarse con la mirada de Ronon. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Ronon se despidió de Jennifer, ahora que por fin había conseguido averiguar lo que quería y se fue con Teyla.

Debido al reciente nacimiento de Gwen y al último ataque a la ciudad por parte de los wraith, Ronon llevaba dos meses sin salir en ninguna misión y para su sorpresa, no lo echaba en falta. No le importaba no salir, mientras John y Gwen estuvieran cerca, al fin y al cabo, ahora tenía una familia por la que preocuparse y sobretodo, una hija a la que proteger de los peligros que podían presentarse en aquella cuidad.

Además estaban sus amigos. Mientras antes, Rodney, Lorne, Jennifer, Teyla y los demás habitantes de la ciudad no habían sido más que la gente que vivía cerca de él, ahora se daba cuenta que le caían bien, incluso estaba descubriendo un cierto sentimiento fraternal y protector hacia Jennifer. La chica le caía bien y era encantadora, pero si algo le destacaba de ella, era su necesidad, no pronunciada abiertamente de cariño.

Por eso ahora que sabía, al igual que la mitad de los habitantes de la cuidad, los sentimientos de Lorne hacía ella, se sentía en el deber de conseguir que ninguno de los dos se hiciera daño. En los últimos meses, había cambiado las misiones en las que salvaba galaxias enteras, por las que se dedicaba a proteger a sus amigos.

"¿Qué pasa, va todo bien?" Le dijo a Teyla, mientras caminaban por el pasillo de vuelta a su habitación, en la que había dejado a Katie con Gwen y Samantha Junior. "Te noto preocupada."

"Eso es porque lo estoy, aunque no se como decirte esto para que no te alarmes demasiado."

"Entonces no has empezado bien." Ronon se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y se puso frente a Teyla. No se iba a mover de allí, hasta que le contara lo que le hacía estar tan preocupada.

"Estas últimas noches he tenido el mismo sueño." Ronon asintió, esperando que continuara hablando. "Es sobre ti, John y Gwen. No se lo que ocurre, por eso no te lo quería contar antes. John y tu estáis hablando, es una conversación cariñosa, como cualquier otra, miráis a la cuna y de repente, la niña no está. La buscáis con desesperación, preguntáis a todo el mundo, pero nada, Gwen no está por ningún lado. Justo antes de despertarme, aparece la imagen de un wraith que me despierta aterrada."

"¿Estás segura que no se trata de un simple sueño? Tal ves sólo estés preocupada por lo que paso con John en el último ataque de los wraith." Ronon deposito sus enormes más sobre los hombros de su amiga y notó la tensión que había en ellos.

"Ya había pensado en ello pero el sueño es demasiado real. Después de tanto tiempo se diferenciar entre un sueño y una visión, sobretodo si tiene que ver con algún wraith. Por eso no quería decírtelo hasta estar segura de lo que quiere decir, pero sólo de pensar que algo le ocurriera a Gwen por mi culpa…"

Ronon la abrazó con cariño sin decir nada, era hombre de pocas palabras y prefería los hechos para expresar sus sentimientos. "Todo saldrá bien, los niños estarán bien cuando estemos en la misión. Tenemos el honor de inaugurar la guardería de Atlantis."

"Lo se, se que encontraremos una respuesta para esto, pero hasta entonces."

"¿Has visto a John por cierto?" Preguntó Ronon al entrar en la habitación, allí estaba Katie hablando con su hija, la niña se echó a reír como si comprendiera las palabras que le decía su madre.

"¿John? No, no lo he visto en todo el día."

"Pues yo tampoco y no es que lo haya visto mucho en los últimos tres días. No se, está raro." Dijo Ronon mientras cogía en brazos a su adorada hija de enormes ojos claros. La niña lo miró y enseguida sonrió. "¿Has hablado tu con él últimamente? No se, tal vez te haya dicho algo que le preocupe."

Teyla deseaba decirle que estaba viendo a la psicóloga, que realmente había algo que le preocupaba, aunque nadie supiera lo que era. Quería dejar tranquilo a su amigo, decirle que no le ocurría nada malo a su compañero y que en unos días estaría bien, cuando aquello que le perturbaba estuviera fuera de su cabeza.

Pero no lo hizo. "No, ahora que tenemos a los niños, apenas nos vemos. Pero no te preocupes, creo que conozco bien a John y se que si hay algo que le preocupa, tarde o temprano hablará contigo."

"Pues espero que sea temprano porque me tiene preocupado."

- o -

"¿A todas las mujeres les ocurre eso después de tener un hijo?" Dijo con cierta ansiedad en el tono de la voz John.

"No a todas, pero no es una sensación tan extraña. En tu caso, John has pasado por algo que ningún hombre había pasado antes, has tenido a tu hija en tu interior durante nueve meses, las sentido crecer y ahora no está allí. Tiene que ser algo confuso. Pero de todas formas te recomiendo que hables con Ronon."

"Pienso continuamente en eso, pero ¿Qué le voy a decir, que me siento vacío desde que tuve a Gwen o que echo de menos estar embarazado?"

"Cualquiera de las dos me parece perfectamente aceptable, pero sobretodo deberías ser sincero con él, es tu pareja y quien mejor te a entender. Ronon está ahí para lo que necesites y más que nada ahora, necesitas apoyarte en él."

"Ser sincero… supongo que podré hacerlo." Dijo por lo bajo, aunque sabía que eso le iba a costar mucho.

Se despidió de la doctora y salió de su despacho, tan sólo para encontrarse de bruces con Ronon, que se quedó sorprendido al verlo salir de allí. "Hola, te iba a buscar ahora, quería hablar contigo."

"¿Vas a contarme lo que te pasa o vas a seguir con la excusa de los nervios por la misión de mañana?"

Sin decir nada, John se acercó a su compañero y aupándose un poco consiguió besarle con todo el cariño del que fue capaz. "Lo siento, me he comportado como un estúpido estos días y no te lo merecías."

"Si te preocupa algo, quiero saberlo, por no decir que quiero ser el primero en saberlo."

"Entonces de acuerdo, vamos a comer algo e intento explicarte la sensación de vacío que siento por no tener a Gwen en mi interior." Por fin lo había dicho, lo había estado guardando dentro de él, como si de una bomba que fuera creciendo se tratara y por fin se había atrevido a decirlo.

Ronon no dijo nada, tan sólo rodeó su cintura con su mano y lo acompañó a la cafetería. "Tenemos tiempo hasta la hora de la misión de mañana para hablar de lo que quieras, pero nada de secretos nunca más."

John sonrió, por primera vez varios días se comenzaba sentir bien, todavía le quedaba mucho por saber, mucho por decir, pero ser sincero con el hombre al que quería, empezaba surtir su efecto.


	15. Chapter 15

El wraith entró en la gran sala donde estaban sus superiores. Los otros miembros de la tripulación de la nave lo miraron expectantes para que les diera las nuevas informaciones.

"Se trata de la vegetación del planeta. De algún modo cambia la genética de los humanos." Dijo con rotundidad el wraith.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó otro que había dado un paso adelante.

"para saber eso necesitaremos a la niña o a Sheppard. La respuesta está en ellos." Todos los wraith presentes murmuraron algo, pero entonces el recién llegado volvió a hablar. "Iremos a por ellos en la cuidad, un solo dardo, rápido, para que no se esperen nuestra llegada. Los cogeremos al dos de una vez y nos marcharemos antes de que puedan reaccionar."

"¿Y que hay de Ronon? Nos dejará llegar a su familia."

"Si es preciso matarlo, él no es importante para nuestra misión." Nuevos murmullos comentaron la idea, pero nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria. "Imaginaros, hermanos, dejar de preocuparnos porque nuestro clan sea escaso. Sheppard y esa niña son la clave." El murmullo aumentó. "Estad preparados a mi señal para atacar, tan sólo tendremos una oportunidad."

Teyla se despertó nerviosa y empapada en sudor. Aquel había sido el sueño más intenso que había tenido en toda su vida, seguramente porque tocaba directamente a sus amigos y porque estaba preocupada por los sueños anteriores. Pero se sentía mal y por lo que le había dicho la psicóloga, lo mejor sería hablar con Ronon y John antes de que las cosas fueran mucho peores.

Se quedó sentada en la cama y miró hacia la cuna de su hijo. El bebé dormía tranquilamente. Siempre lo hacía, era un niño muy tranquilo y es relajaba a Teyla. Se levantó y lo miró, le acarició la cabecita, pero el niño ni se inmutó.

"¿Qué haría yo si fueran a por ti?" Se dijo a si misma, pensando como se iban a sentir sus amigos cuando les contara el sueño que había tenido. Entonces el bebé se removió y protestó, él también debía estar soñando con algo poco placentero. Lo cogió en brazos y lo acunó moviéndose por la habitación lentamente. "Ya está, ya está, no te preocupes mi pequeño, que nadie te va a hacer daño a ti."

Como si hubiera comprendido las palabras de su madre, un momento más tarde el bebé se volvió a quedar dormido en brazos de su madre. No quería pensar el sufrimiento que podía causar perder a su un hijo a manos de los wraith, lo que esas criaturas quisieran hacerles a Gwen y John para investigar el nacimiento de la niña, era algo que le daba ganas de vomitar de tan sólo pensarlo.

- o -

"Tenías que habérmelo dicho antes." John y Ronon volvían de la cena, habían recogido a Gwen de su niñera de esa ocasión, una entusiasmada doctora Keller y ahora regresaban a su habitación.

"Lo se, pero es algo que ni yo mismo llego a comprender. Lo pasé fatal durante el embarazo y durante esos meses, tan sólo pensaba en el momento de volver a la normalidad. Pero ahora." John puso las manos sobre su propio vientre y se cayó unos segundos. "Es como si me faltara algo, como si me sintiera vacío." Ronon rodeó la cintura del coronel y le besó en la cabeza.

"Te vuelvo a repetir que tenías que habérmelo dicho." John le miró y sonrió. Ahora que lo tenía a su lado protegiéndolo, no se podía imaginar tenerlo lejos, tan sólo como un amigo, como un compañero.

Le necesitaba, no se lo había dicho nunca, sin saber si era por cierto rubor o si tenía miedo de que la magia se perdería, su hija desaparecería y Ronon dejaría de estar a su lado para siempre.

"Podemos dejar esto para mañana, seguro que tenemos mucho tiempo libre en la misión y al menos así no tendremos que escuchar a Rodney protestar por todo. Esta noche es mi última noche libre y quiero, ya sabes disfrutarla un rato."

Ronon sonrió complacido ante aquella proposición. No es que las cosas se hubieran enfriado entre ellos tras le nacimiento de Gwen, pero entre los días de recuperación de John, el ataque de los wraith y lo distante que había estado el coronel, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para diversiones de ese tipo.

Sin embargo, justo cuando iban a entrar en su habitación, Teyla apareció junto a ellos. Se le veía nerviosa y algo alterada. "Menos mal que os encuentro." Dijo ante la mirada perpleja de sus amigos. "Tengo algo que deciros y nos os va a gustar."

Entraron en al habitación para dejar a Gwen en su cunita, que ya se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Ronon. Sus padres la miraron un momento, pues ya se habían hecho una idea de que si Teyla tenía algo mal que decirles, sería con referencia a los wraith y a su hija.

- o -

Aunque no había sabido entonces si era una buena idea o no, Ronon le había contado a John el sueño que había tenido las primeras veces. John lo había escuchado en silencio, con la mirada puesta en Ronon y las manos, de haber podido clavando las uñas en el la mesa de la cantina.

"Tal vez sólo sea un sueño, tal vez Teyla está preocupada por todos nosotros y por eso sueña este tipo d cosas." Las improvisaciones no habían sido nunca el fuerte de Ronon y menos cuando tenía la mirada, más asustada de lo que le gustaría reconocer, de John clavada en sus ojos.

"Van a venir a por ella ¿verdad?" Dijo por fin John. Ronon tardó un momento en contestar, pero antes de hacerlo, alargo la mano, hasta ponerla sobre la del coronel. Sheppard estaba tenso, no era para menos. "No ha sido sólo sueño, cuando se trata de Teyla, no son sólo sueños."

"No le dejaremos y lo sabes."

"Pueden venir como la última vez, estuvieron a punto de llevársela. Puede que…"

"No." Dijo Ronon con rotundidad. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, el recuerdo de haber encontrado a John en el suelo, de haber tenido que dispararle, de pensar que podía haberlo matado, todavía le dolía demasiado como para volver a ello. "No digas eso, ¿Vale? Gwen estará a salvo siempre y cuando esté con nosotros. ¿Confías en mi?"

John se levantó y rodeando la mesa fue hasta Ronon, le besó lentamente y con ternura, mientras a su alrededor, amigos y otros miembros de la expedición silbaban y reían.

"¿Qué tal si nos vamos a un sitio más tranquilo?" Le susurró el coronel a Ronon al oído. "Cogemos a Gwen, la dejamos durmiendo y luego…" Sin que terminara de hablar, Ronon se levantó de la silla con rapidez.

"¿Entonces, me prometes que nada de wraith, ni de misiones hasta mañana?" John negó con la cabeza, un momento antes de que Ronon le devolviera el beso de una forma cariñosa y sensual. Ahora que tenían a Teyla delante de ellos, Ronon deseaba que aquella promesa pudiera ser verdad.

- o -

"No se cuando van a venir. Pero va a ser un ataque relámpago, coger a Gwen, llevarte a ti y desaparecer." Teyla omitió la parte en la que mataban a Ronon, no hacía falta hace sentir tan mal al coronel. "Lo siento, me gustaría poder ser un poco más concreta, pero eso es todo lo que se."

"Entonces ya tenemos algo ganado." Los dos miraron a John. "No sabemos cuando van a venir, pero si que sabemos que será con un dardo, es decir por el aire. Entonces tenemos que doblar, triplicar incluso la seguridad de nuestro espacio aéreo, ampliar el espectro de búsqueda de señales wraith más allá de la atmósfera del planeta." John intentaba sonar más determinado de lo que realmente se sentía.

"¿Y que hay de la misión de mañana?" Preguntó en ese momento Ronon.

"Seguiremos con ella. Si hay algún tipo de infiltrado en al cuidad y ve que cambiamos de planes, entonces se olerán que sabemos parte de su plan y lo cambiaran." Teyla suspiró sin que ninguno de sus compañeros se diera cuenta.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que todo está bien. yo pensaba que os iba a sentar peor saber algo así." Teyla tenía la mirada fija en John. Siendo que durante aquellos días había estado mucho más sensible de lo normal, Teyla esperaba que aquella terrible noticia le afectara más."

"No te preocupes, estoy bien, de verdad. Vuelve a tu habitación y cuida de tu hijo, seguro que ya te echa de menos."

Teyla se despidió de ellos y los dejó solos. Entonces John se dejó caer sobre la cama, enterrando la cara entre las manos. Se quedó allí un momento, como si de esa forma pudiera entrar en un mundo en el que el mal no existía, donde los wraith no podían molestarles y donde su hija no estaba en peligro.

Notó unas manos grandes y fuertes, posándose en su espalda, moviéndose con seguridad por su espina dorsal. Suspiró aliviado y poco a poco se fue tumbando en la cama.

"Todo va a salir bien, te lo he dicho en la cantina y te lo vuelvo a repetir. Nadie os va a hacer daño, ni a ti ni a Gwen." John quedó tumbado boca arriba en la cama y Ronon se recostó sobre él. Le besó en la boca, pero John le tomó el rostro para que le mirara a los ojos.

"¿Y que ha de ti? Tu nos proteges a nosotros, pero yo sigo siendo un guerrero igual que tu y llegado el momento, salvarte a ti sería mi única prioridad. Teyla no nos ha contado todo, se lo he visto en los ojos y temo que tenga que ver contigo."

"Gwen necesita que alguien cuide de ella." John se apoyó sobre sus brazos y se incorporo.

"¿Y para eso serías capaz de sacrificarte? No soy mejor padre que tu, no tienes porque morir por protegernos. Soy un soldado, igual que tu y puede ocurrirme algo en una misión. Entonces Gwen será tu responsabilidad. Por mucho que la haya traído al mundo, eso no me convierte en el único que tiene derecho a verla crecer, a verla sonreír, a verla vivir. Tu y yo somos sus padres y por si no te acuerdas, tu sigues siendo el hombre al que quiero. No te sacrifiques por nosotros." John le besó. "Si ocurre algo, si consiguen capturarnos, no te dejes matar." Dijo acariciándole la mejilla. "Espera al momento adecuado y ven a buscarnos, nosotros te estaremos esperando siempre."

Con un movimiento brusco, Ronon tumbó a John en la cama, agarró con fuerza sus manos sobre su cabeza y le besó con pasión.

No quería subir hablando, no cuando ya había tomado su decisión sobre el tema. Llegado el momento morir por su familia no resultaba algo tan malo y si con ello les salvaba, entonces sería la mejor solución.

"Hemos dicho que dejaríamos eso para mañana." El guerrero entrelazó sus piernas con las del coronel, para evitar que se moviera y comenzó a besarle el cuello, escuchando los suspiros y gemidos del coronel, sabiendo que a cada segundo que pasaba John se iba olvidando del miedo que recorría su cuerpo por perder al amor de su vida.


	16. Chapter 16

John miró su reloj con cierta desesperación. Justo en ese momento Rodney apareció por el fondo del pasillo a la carrera. "Por el amor de dios Rodney, tendríamos que haber salido hace media hora, como nos retrasemos un poco más volveremos para la hora de la cena."

"Lo siento, lo siento, pero Samantha se ha despertado justo cuando iba a marcharse y no podía irme sin decirle que volvería pronto. Ya sabes intentó demostrar que los bebés pueden comprender todo lo que decimos y ahora mi hija sabe donde estoy y que me tendrá de vuelta pronto."

Sheppard, Ronon y Teyla escucharon en silencio, aunque ninguno de ellos sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando su amigo. todos sabían que desde que se había convertido en padre, McKay no había dejado de demostrar que su hija era superdotada y que podía aprender a su corta edad muchas más cosas que el resto de los niños normales. Pero lo que acababa de decir, por mucho que intentaran comprenderlo, no tenía ningún sentido para ellos.

"Vale, hablas con tu hija y te contesta con sus pequeños eruptitos y cuando levanta la mano porque le gusta tu dedo, quiere decir que te está despidiendo. Tiene sentido, pero es hora de irse, que quiero volver cuanto antes." Terminó diciendo John.

"Muy gracioso pero cuando veáis que mi hija es un portento y que deja Gwen…"

"¿Qué?" Ronon se puso delante de Mckay con cara de muy pocos amigos, no le hizo falta decir nada más para que Rodney tragara saliva y diera un paso atrás alejándose de un padre totalmente protector. "¿Qué ibas a decir de Gwen?"

"Que es un bebé encantador y que tiene una sonrisa preciosa." Ronon se dio la vuelta, nadie se metía con su hija, nadie con dos de frente se atrevería a decir nada más lejos de lo preciosa y maravillosa que era.

"Bueno, bueno, la misión nos espera." John le hizo la señal a Chuck, que ya estaba en los controles de la puerta, para que la abriera y bajara el escudo para que les dejara cruzar al otro lado.

"Hablando de Gwen ¿Con quien la habéis dejado vosotros?" Preguntó Rodney asegurándose de estar a una distancia prudencial de Ronon, pues todavía no estaba seguro que fuera a golpearle."

"Hemos encontrado unos niñeros muy pronto, los dos están encantados y así de paso, acercan posturas." John miró a Ronon y sonrió. No sabía si se trataba de las hormonas que habían aparecido durante el embarazo, pero ahora se sentía más cercano a sus amigos, no solo en lo que se refería a ayudarles o a salvarles la vida cuando fuera necesario. Sino que ahora le gustaba hacer todo lo posible para que sus amigos fueran felices y en el caso de Lorne y Jennifer, era algo muy simple. "Bien vámonos, que nuestros hijos nos estarán esperando a la vuelta." Dijo justo antes de cruzar la puerta seguido de sus compañeros.

- o -

"No te parece un poco extraño." Preguntó Lorne. "Quiero decir, vale son dos bebés y puede que los dos se pongan a llorar al mismo tiempo, pero porque nos han pedido a los dos que los cuidemos; al fin y al cabo se van a pasar todo el rato durmiendo."

Jennifer acunaba en sus brazos a Gwen para calmarla, pues desde que sus padres se habían ido, la niña había estado muy inquieta y no había dejado de llorar por la ausencia.

"¿Les has dicho algo sobre mi?" Lorne levantó la mirada, dejando de prestar atención al pequeño bebé de Teyla. Sentía que la doctora acababa de leerle mente y no sabía si eso le había hecho gracia.

Jennifer le gustaba, hacía tiempo que lo sabía, pero entre las cosas que se le daban bien, abrir su corazón, decirle a la chica que le gustaba lo que realmente sentía por ella, no era una de ellas.

Se quedó callado un momento, demasiado largo para que fuera discreto, pero Jennifer esperó, pues no deseaba presionarle demasiado. "¿Qué iba a haberles dicho sobre ti? Quiero decir, hablamos, son mis amigos, igual que los tuyos y hablamos de todo un poco, tal vez hayas salido en alguna de las conversaciones, pero no por ningún motivo importante. Aunque no digo que no seas un motivo importante."

"Pero ellos lo saben." Gwen por fin se cayó y se acomodó en los brazos de la doctora, preparada para volver a dormirse. Jennifer no había tenido mucho trato con bebés nunca, su paso por maternidad en sus años de interna no había sido muy extensa, pero ahora se daba cuenta que aquel bebé se le daba muy bien. "Por eso nos han pedido que cuidemos a los niños. Quieren que estemos solos."

"¿Qué es lo que saben?" Lorne miró a la doctora en silencio. No se había dado cuenta hasta que punto le gustaba, hasta que la había visto con Gwen en los brazos, tan cuidadosa, tan protectora, tan maternal incluso, que por un segundo, se imaginó su vida con ella, siendo padres de sus propios hijos.

"Tu también me gustas." Dijo por fin ella, terminando de esa manera con el incómodo silencio que se había creado entre ellos. "Pero no se si estoy preparada para dar el siguiente paso, no con la vida que llevamos aquí, siempre en peligro, siempre a punto de morir."

Lorne no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Jennifer jamás le había hablado con tanta sinceridad, en realidad pocas veces habían tenido alguna conversación realmente importante hasta ese momento.

"¿Quiere eso decir, que te gusto, de verdad?" Jennifer se echó a reír, pues Gwen acababa de bostezar. Era una muñeca entre sus brazos y no sentirse feliz con ella era difícil.

"Perdona, ¿Qué decías?"

"No nada, tranquila, no era importante." No hizo falta que Evan Lorne dijera nada más, pues Jennifer se dio cuenta por si misma que había metido la pata. Dejó a la niña en la cuna y se sentó al lado de él, esperando a que le devolviera la mirada por fin.

"Claro que lo era. Lo siento pero siempre he deseado tener niños, pero las circunstancias no me han sido demasiado propicias, los años estudiando y luego de interna, luego venir aquí, ¿Cómo iba a pensar en tener un hijo con la vida que llevamos aquí? y no he tenido la oportunidad de planteármelo de verdad. Digamos que he dejado un poco apartada esa idea. Pero ahora que tenía a Gwen conmigo, no se, es como si me hubieran despertado unos sentimientos que tuviera perdidos."

La mano de Lorne se posó sobre su barbilla y la miró a los ojos en completo silencio. Sin poder evitarlo, la chica se ruborizó, normalmente los hombres no la trataban así, no se fijaban en ella como una mujer, si no como el médico que les salvaba la vida.

"Sabes que eres preciosa cuando te pones tan pensativa. Se te marca una pequeña arruguita en la frente que es encantadora." Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Jennifer tuvo que apartar sus ojos de los de Evan y él se echó a reír. "No tienes de que avergonzarte porque es verdad, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en mucho tiempo y desde luego más maravillosa de toda la expedición."

"Mayor Lorne, veo que se ha vuelto todo un adulador." Dijo ella mostrando una pequeña y juguetona sonrisa.

Evan rodeó su cintura con la mano que tenía libre y acercó el cuerpo de ella hacia el suyo. Casi podía escuchar el rápido latido de su corazón, pues Jennifer estaba al borde la taquicardia. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había estado con un hombre y mucho menos de una forma tan íntima.

"Me gustas de verdad." Continuó diciendo él con su rostro muy cerca del de Jennifer. "Y no puedo imaginar verte con otra persona." Le apartó ligeramente el cabello del hombro y contemplo su melena rubia caer por su espalda. "¿Sabes cuanto hace que deseo poder besarte?"

"Yo…" Jennifer se había quedado sin palabras. Era una mujer activa y realmente preparada para las peores situaciones en el quirófano, pero cuando se trataba de la vida real, las cosas se ponían más serias sobretodo mucho más difíciles para ella.

Evan no le dejó terminar de hablar y la besó en los labios. Jennifer se sintió agradecida por no tener que buscar más palabras que no había manera de encontrar en su mente pues se había quedado completamente bloqueada. Las dos manos de Evan rodearon su cintura y sus labios recorrieron con delicadeza los suyos.

Los dos habían soñado tantas veces con ese momento que por un segundo ambos pensaron, casi al mismo tiempo, que estaban viviendo un sueño y que al despertar aquello no habría pasado de verdad.

- o -

"Rodney dime por favor que no hemos perdido un tiempo maravilloso con Gwen para estar en un planeta que parece ser el decorado de Hoth." Dijo John intentando no tiritar de frío.

"Las lecturas eran muy distintas cuando mandamos la MALP, esto era un planeta tropical, más parecido al Caribe que al Polo Norte. Esto no tiene ningún sentido." Mientras hablaba, Rodney miraba su pantalla de ordenador, intentando encontrar alguna lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Tienes razón, a veces no tiene ningún sentido que te haga caso en todo lo que dices. Gwen está en peligro y nosotros tenemos que estar aquí muriéndonos de frío. Vámonos a casa ya."

John se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, Ronon y Teyle le siguieron. Hacía poco más de cinco minutos que habían cruzado la puerta y había empezado a temblar. Allí no había nada, por su puesto no había ninguna civilización, ni ruinas que indicaran que la hubiera habido previamente. Simplemente no había nada.

"Esperad capto algo, no es muy fuerte pero está creciendo."

"Como no sea un estufa gigante, yo voto porquen nos vayamos de aquí inmediatamente, antes de que cojamos una pulmonía." Sin embargo, nadie contestó a su propuesta, pues un temblor comenzó a mover la tierra, le siguió una gran luz que lo iluminó todo, dejándoles completamente ciegos.

"¡Sheppard!" John escuchó la voz de Ronon a lo lejos, aunque sabía que lo tenía a su lado, aunque no podría haberlo visto, por mucho que estuviera pegado a él. "¡John, debemos volver a la puerta!"

"Claro, en cuanto sepa donde está." Dijo John gritando, pero justo en ese momento la luz se apagó y como si de arte de magia se tratara, se había hecho de noche en el planeta y el hielo se había transformado en una enorme selva.

"Ves esto es lo que vimos en la MALP, una hermosa selva tropical."

"Muy bien chicos, esto es muy raro, propongo que nos demos la vuelta y nos vayamos a casa, será mejor estudiar este fenómeno más detenidamente, pero por el momento no sabemos si es algo peligroso."

Pese a refunfuñar un rato, McKay aceptó y Teyla asintió, pero Ronon no dijo nada. JOhn esperó, pero su compañero tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

"Ronon ¿te encuentras bien?" Sheppard se acercó a su compañero y le tocó el hombro. "Ronon, vamos estás empezando a asustarme."

"Todo cambia, nada permanece como estaba." Dijo Ronon si que nadie del equipo comprendiera sus palabras. Dio un pasó adelante, se tambaleó bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de John y finalmente se derrumbó inconsciente.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ronon, ¿Qué te pasa?" Sheppard se arrodilló junto a su compañero. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que Ronon se había puesto enfermo, porque excepto haber recibido alguna herida en combate, su compañero jamás había caído enfermo. Ronon vamos, dime que te ocurre."

"Mirad, parece que se está despertando." Dijo Rodney en un tono más que alterado. "Sinceramente, no me gusta este sitio. ¿os habéis fijado que otra vez ha cambiado el paisaje?" Teyla miró a su alrededor, no se había dado cuenta pero era verdad, ya no estaban en aquel paisaje nevado, sino que ahora se trataba de una hermosa pradera y unas pocas montañas al fondo.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Dijo ella sin esperar que nadie le contestara. Tal y como había pensado nadie lo hizo. El propio Mckay no tenía respuesta para lo que estaba viendo, jamás había visto un planeta como ese, pero estaba convencido que tenía que haber algo de tecnología muy avanzada para poder transformar un planeta de esa forma o para alterar su percepción sin que ellos notaran nada.

Por su parte, John estaba pendiente de Ronon. Rodney tenía razón, se estaba despertando, pero no a la velocidad que John hubiera esperado. Primero se removió y remugó algo que nadie pudo comprender, luego alargó la mano hacia el sonido de la voz de Sheppard y sintió que este le tocaba.

"Vamos, vamos, eso es. Todo está bien, seguro que no ha sido nada más que un mareo." Ronon apretó su mano con fuerza y por fin abrió los ojos. Unas pequeñas luces aparecieron delante de sus hijos, como si se hubiera golpeado la cabeza, pero pronto todo volvió a la normalidad y pudo ver sin ningún problema a Sheppard.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?"

"A la primera pregunta creo que te puedo contestar. ¿Cuánto has dormido en estos tres últimos días? Se que has pasado noche despierto con Gwen y que no querías molestarme. Creo que se te han acabado las baterías, aunque no es mejor lugar para descansar. En cuanto a la segunda pregunta, sinceramente no tengo ni la más remota idea, es como si este sitio fuera cambiado cada pocos segundos."

Ronon se quedó sentado en el suelo, notó la mano de Sheppard sobre su espalda ayudándole a estabilizarse y luego la sintió moverse por la espalda y los riñones para hacerle sentir mejor. Ronon no dijo nada, pero aquellas caricias por parte del coronel, siempre le habían gustado, le encantaba tenerle cerca y aunque no fuera a reconocerlo, adoraba que cuidara de él.

"Aquí viene otra vez." Rodney, John y Ronon se quedaron mirando a Teyla sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo. se dio la vuelta hacia ellos pero tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, en el horizonte, como si estuvieran viendo algo que ellos no eran capaces de distinguir. "Es como una ola. ¿No lo notáis? Ronon tu lo has sentido antes, por eso. ¡Argh!" Teyla se dobló mientras se quejaba. Sentía como si cientos de cuchillos se estuvieran clavando en su cabeza, aquello era totalmente insoportable, incluso para alguien como ella. No era capaz de pensar con claridad, no mientras esos cuchillos seguían internándose en su cabeza. "No… puedo… más."

"¿Teyla que te ocurre?" Rodney consiguió cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo.

"Rodney, creo que será un buen momento para volver a casa."

Entonces todos lo sintieron, la tierra bajo sus pies se estaba moviendo, aunque no vieron nada que así lo demostrara, algo estaba cambiado, todo el planeta estaba cambiando y tal y como Teyla acababa de predecir, una ola paso por encima de ellos haciéndoles perder el equilibrio.

"Este maldito planeta nos va a matar a todos." John le escuchó decir a Ronon, mientras este apretaba con tanta fuerza su mano que creyó que se la iba a romper. "Está cambiando y nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí, por eso no vive nadie aquí. ¡John vamos a morir y Gwen!"

"Ronon cállate, nadie va a morir esto tiene que tener una explicación." Cuando John sintió que se quedaba sin aire en el mismo momento en el que todo a su alrededor se transformaba, como si realmente litros y litros de agua hubieran caído de repente sobre él, se dio cuenta que aquel planeta era mucho más peligroso de lo que ellos habían pensado.

"Rodney, ayuda a Teyla, vamos al Stargate antes de que este sitio…" El terremoto, el cambio del planeta terminó de repente y de nuevo un terrible mareo les hizo perder la estabilidad de sus cuerpos. Algo más acostumbrados ahora, consiguieron mantenerse de pie, pero estómagos se agitaron como si estuvieran subidos en una enorme montaña rusa. "Antes de que este sitio vuelva a cambiar."

"Sheppard…"

"Rodney… Si vas a decirme que tenemos que quedarnos aquí para investigar este sitio," John notó todo el peso del cuerpo de Ronon caer sobre él. Su compañero estaba cada vez peor, definitivamente los cambios en el planeta no le estaban sentando nada bien y John se preguntó cuantos más podría soportar. "Creo que voy a rechazar tu proposición y te sugiero que ayudes a Teyla a llegar al Stargate."

"No. Lo que quería decirte es que no podemos llegar al Stargate porque no hay ningún Stargate."

"¿Cómo que no hay ningún Stargate? Rodney hemos llegado por un Stargate, así que el Stargate tiene que estar ahí."

"Si no fuera porque estamos en un planeta que está en perpetuo cambio. Si no, míralo tu mismo."

John desvió por fin la mirada de Ronon hacia donde tenía que estar el Stargate, pero para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta que allí no había ninguna puerta tal y como había dicho Mckay.

"No puede ser. ¿Ahora como vamos a salir de aquí?"

"No nos va a dejar." Ronon cayó al suelo un momento más tarde y con él se llevó detrás a John que cayó a su lado. El guerrero estaba inconsciente otra vez, aunque ahora su aspecto era bastante peor, estaba sudando, seguramente tendría fiebre.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?"

- o -

"Las comunicaciones se han cortado con el equipo." Chuck lo había intentado todo, todos los canales, todas las ondas, toda la tecnología de los antiguos, todo lo que había aprendido en sus años en Atlantis, pero aún así, no había forma de dar con ellos. "Les hemos perdido."

"No hemos podido perderles, el planeta sigue estando en el mismo sitio y el Stargate también, nadie les atacado, no ha ocurrido nada para haber perdido la comunicación." Dijo Zelenka, sin dejar de dar vueltas por la mesa de controles de la cuidad. "Rodney." Nada de nuevo el mayor de los silencios. "Tiene que haber algo." Concluyó mientras se alejaba para buscar algo que pudiera servir.

"Mayor Lorne, mientras el coronel Sheppard no aparece, las operaciones militares de al cuidad, son cosa suya." Dijo Sam con un tono de voz mucho más preocupado de lo que quería hacer ver a su gente. "Mientras tanto, quiero a todo el mundo buscando al equipo y no descansaremos hasta dar con ellos."

"Coronel Carter." Sam no se había fijado en Lorne hasta ese momento, pero no hizo falta que el mayor dijera nada para que ella comprendiera lo que le preocupaba. En sus brazos llevaba a la pequeña Gwen, que tan alterada como todos los miembros de la expedición se mantenía despierta y hacía menos de cinco minutos había dejado de llorar."

"Creo que está buscando a sus padres, les echa de menos, porque hace muchas horas que está con ellos. Es una niña muy lista." Sam le acarició la cabecita a la niña y se fijó en sus ojos enrojecidos por haber estado llorando. "Llevo media hora intentando que se duerma, pero no hay manera, creo que hasta que no vea a Sheppard o a Ronon no se va a quedar tranquila."

"Si, es una niña muy lista, creo que le irá bien viviendo aquí. Llévela a un sitio tranquilo y familiar para ella, la habitación de sus padres estaría bien, tal vez si ve algo que pueda reconocer, se sienta más cómoda para domir."

"¿Cree que los encontraremos coronel?"

"He estado diez años en el SG-1 y he estado situaciones límite. Conozco bien al coronel Sheppard, sabe arreglárselas sólo y Mckay… con un poco de suerte no destruirá ningún planeta y hasta encontrara una forma de volver aquí con todos sanos y salvos."

Lorne y Carter se despidieron por fin, ella se quedó en su despacho mirando a todo el mundo trabajando sin descanso. Por su parte, él con la niña en brazos pues después de que sus amigos la dejaran a su cargo era la única forma en la que podía mantenerse tranquilo, pues tenía que proteger a esa criatura.

- o -

"¿Qué te ha dicho?"

"Está muy preocupada como todos nosotros, pero estoy seguro que sabe lo que hacer." Jennifer rodeó el cuerpo de Lorne desde su espalda y le besó en la mejilla. No se sentía del todo a gusto haciendo eso en el cuarto de Sheppard y Ronon, pero al menos allí, Gwen se había quedado transpuesta.

"Hemos pasado aquí por mucho, seguro que lo logran."

"Es lo mismo que ha dicho la coronel, pero no se, no hago más que mirar a Gwen e imaginarme que no pudiera conocer a sus padres. Tan sólo es un bebé y ya ha pasado por mucho más que la mayoría de nosotros. ¿Y si ahora pierde a sus padres porque no vuelven? ¿Qué sería de ella?"

"Somos una gran familia y cuidados los uno de los otros y creo que llegado el caso, si algo les ocurriera al coronel Sheppard o a Ronon, esta niña tendría un montó de buenos candidatos para quedarse con ella. Tu por ejemplo estoy segura que serías un padre perfecto."

"Eso sólo lo dices para animarme ¿verdad?"

Jennifer le contestó con un beso en los labios. La doctora era una persona tan dulce y tierna que todos sus movimientos, las manos sobre el rostro de él, la forma de besarle, todo era dulce y sincero. No había dudas de que enamorarse de ella, era lo más sencillo del mundo y él lo había hecho hasta la médula.

"Lo digo porque consigues que cuando estoy contigo no piense en los enfermos a los que tengo que cuidar o en cual será la siguiente amenaza que nos viene encima. Ahora, aquí a tu lado, me siento bien, asustada por el equipo pero feliz por estar contigo. Puede resultar un poco egoísta por mi parte, pero es la verdad. Te preocupas en hacer las cosas más fáciles y cuando se trata de Gwen, sólo tienes que mirarte, no te has movido de su lado en ningún momento."

"Espero que no me propongas ahora que nos acostemos en la cama del coronel y tengamos un hijo porque ya hay muchos bebés por aquí estos días." Jennifer le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, apoyando al cabeza en el hombro de él. Lorne rodeó su cintura con ambas manos y sonrió.

"Si no fuera porque me encanta estar contigo, me hubiera tomado eso como algo malo. Pero no, ahora mismo no estaba pensando en tener hijos y mucho menos fabricarnos en la cama del corone, pero ¿sabes que? Creo que no estaría nada mal volver a besarte."

Jennifer así lo hizo, pero un momento más tarde, Gwen comenzó a llorar. Los dos la miraron y se acercaron a la cuna. La niña elevó la mirada hacia ellos pero continuó llorando.

"Pobrecita, sabe que sus padres están en peligro."

"Seguro que cuando crezca forma parte del equipo de Ronon y del coronel." Lorne la volvió a coger en brazos y la niña apoyó la cabecita en su hombro. "Shhh. Vamos pequeña ya verás como todo se arregla. Tu duerme un poco y cuando despiertes, tus papás estarán aquí." Un momento después los dos escucharon la respiración tranquila de la niña.

"Lo que yo había dicho, un padre perfecto."


	18. Chapter 18

Hacía mucho tiene que John Sheppard no estaba tan nervioso. Casi había olvidado ya los difíciles meses de embarazo, pues no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese planeta. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, apenas podía pensar con claridad y todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza era la visión de que algo horrible pudiera ocurrirle a Ronnon.

"Sheppard, creo que lo tengo. No puedo asegurarte que funcione, pero creo saber como podemos salir de aquí." Durante un momento John no escuchó a Mckay, tenía la mirada y los pensamientos puestos en su compañero, sentado en el suelo, de nuevo uno de esos ataques provocados por el planeta. "Sheppard, ¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Si perdona, decías que podías sacarnos de aquí. Entones vamos haz lo que tengas que hacer."

"¿No vas a preguntarme que es lo que pretendo hacer?" John suspiró, no se podía creer que incluso en ese momento tan complicado, Rodney McKay sólo podía pensar en demostrar que era el más inteligente de todos los presentes.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer?"

"Vas a llamar al coronel Catwell al Dedalus y decirle que venga aquí. Si estoy en lo correcto, lo cambios que estamos sufriendo tan sólo afectan a este planeta y con un poco de suerte y lógica planetaria, mientras el planeta esté quieto, podemos comunicarnos con el exterior."

Sin quitar la vista de encima de Ronnon, por si necesitaba algo, John comenzó a interesarse por lo que estaba proponiendo Rodney. Tal vez, aunque no tuvieran un Stargate por el que cruzar, podían llamar para que los rescataran.

"¿De cuanto tiempo disponemos antes de que se produzca el siguiente cambio en el planeta?"

"Si mis cálculos son correctos y estoy casi seguro de que lo son, transcurren alrededor de quince minutos entre cambio y cambio. Por el momento son estables, pero no si se volverán más variables en algún momento."

"Eso nos daría tiempo de sobras para llamar." John se arrodilló junto a Ronon y deslizó una mano sobre el brazo de este para llamar su atención. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Mientras no respire y no intente moverme no estaré del todo mal." John sonrió con tristeza, deseaba tanto poder hacer algo por el hombre al que quería y se sentía tan impotente al ver que tan sólo podía esperar a que Rodney tuviera una idea brillante.

"Te voy a sacar de esta ¿lo sabes verdad?" Ronon tan sólo asintió.

John se lo quedó mirando. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía que si se tratara de alguien más dado a expresar sus sentimientos, se dejaría llevar. En la mente del coronel Sheppard, apareció la imagen de su compañero apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, rodeando su cintura y atrayéndolo para pedirle que no se moviera de donde estaba y a lo mejor le diría lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza.

Pero obviamente Ronon no era de ese tipo de hombres, tanto tiempo dedicado a escapar de los Wraith le habían hecho demasiado duro y ¿para que negarlo? Eso era lo que más le gustaba a John.

"Rodney ¿crees que puedes llamar con mi intercomunicador a la Dedales desde aquí?" John le lanzó el pequeño aparato a su compañero para que hiciera su trabajo y después se volvió hacia Teyla, a la que habían acomodado en el suelo, cuando habían empezado sus dolores.

Ella estaba el primer estado de la afección, el cual ya lo había pasado Ronon, pero John se preguntó donde terminaba, si es que manteniéndose en ese planeta podía terminar en algún momento.

"Rodney, el planeta va a cambiar otra vez, lo puedo sentir. Así que si os he oído bien, sería un buen momento para que te prepararas para llamar al Dedales." Teyla dejó de hablar y comenzó a respirar con fuerza.

Aunque ninguno sabía porque, pero aquella extraña afección provocada por el planeta, tenía mayor repercusión en Teyla que en Ronon y desde luego que Sheppard o McKay, por eso ella era capaz de ver cuando iba a ocurrir el siguiente cambio.

Todos sintieron el dolor, la tensión en sus cuerpos y el horrible zumbido en sus cabezas y de repente, todo cambió a su alrededor y de estar en un planeta casi desértico por completo, estaban en lo más parecido a un paraíso.

"Vamos Rodney si estás en lo cierto, ahora sería un buen momento para hacer esa llamada a cobro revertido."

- o -

"Señor, tenemos una llamada entrante y parece provenir del equipo del coronel Sheppard."

"Pásemela"

"Coronel, aquí Rodney McKay. Es una emergencia y apenas disponemos de tiempo. En menos de quince minutos, necesitamos que nos saque de este planeta." Cattwell no se sorprendió de escuchar a Rodney tan nervioso, en realidad, había pocas veces en las que no le hubiera escuchado nervioso por algo.

"Coronel, por favor, Ronnon y Teyla no están bien, necesitamos su asistencia para salir de aquí." Pero si que le cogió por sorpresa el tono más alterado de lo normal de John Sheppard, siempre tan seguro de si mismo.

"Muy bien, acabamos de localizar su posición estaremos allí en menos de cinco minutos."

"Usted lo ha dicho coronel, mejor que sean menos de cinco minutos."

- o -

"Vamos coronel Sheppard, lo digo en serio, debería descansar, ha pasado por mucho durante los últimas horas." Jennifer intentó detener a John sentado en la camilla, peor no pudo hacerlo, pues se fue directamente a la cama en la que estaba descansando Ronon.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Es como si su cuerpo hubiera sido puesto bajo mucha presión y ahora tuviera que volver a la normalidad. Pero no te preocupes, es un hombre muy fuerte y en menos de una semana, estoy segura que estará de vuelta en su equipo."

"Sinceramente ahora mismo me da igual el equipo. Si le hubiera ocurrido algo, después de que yo me empeñara tanto en volver al servicio activo." John tomó la mano de Ronon entre las suyas y se sentó en el poco hueco que había libre en la cama al lado de su compañero.

"Vaya, coronel no sabía que tenía tanto cariño a Ronon." John la miró sin comprender sus palabras, pues aquello no era posible. No sólo hacía tiempo que sabía su relación, si que además había traído al mundo a su hija. ¿Cómo podía decir en ese momento que no sabía que le tuviera tanto cariño? "Pero no se preocupe le informaré periódicamente sobre su evolución."

"Gracias y por cierto ¿Cómo está Gwen? Supongo que todo habrá estado bien en nuestra ausencia, pero aún así, echo de menos a mi pequeña princesa." John sonrió al pensar en su pequeña hija.

Seguro que a su corta edad ella no le había echado de menos, pues comer y dormir eran sus mayores preocupaciones, pero él en cambio, no se había podido quitar de la cabeza en ningún momento, el miedo a no poder volver a verla si se quedaban atascados en aquel planeta para siempre.

"Perdone coronel, pero ¿Quién es Gwen?"

John rió durante un momento, creyendo que se trataba de una broma de su amiga. Pero la ver la seriedad en el rostro de esta, se dio cuenta que no era así.

"Gwen es mi hija, mía y de Ronnon claro." La incredulidad en el rostro de la joven doctora fue palpable en un segundo. "Vale, no se porque, pero tu cara me está haciendo sentir como si estuviera completamente loco; cuando tu misma trajiste al mundo a nuestra preciosa hija.

"¿Ha dicho hija suya y de Ronnon? Perdóneme por llevarle la contraria en esto, pero siendo ustedes dos, dos hombres y teniendo en cuenta la fisionomía humana, no me parece muy probable que uno de los dos haya tenido un bebé y mucho menos que se haya quedado en estado."

John miró a su alrededor. ¿Realmente se estaba volviendo loco o era el resto del mundo el que estaba mal? Sabía perfectamente que tenía una hija, nadie se lo podía negar y en cuanto despertara, Ronon le daría la razón.

"Jennifer, por favor, recuerdo perfectamente las nauseas, que fueron continuas hasta el quinto mes, tu dijiste que se pasarían mucho antes, pero hasta en eso fui la excepción. Estabas presente cuando Gwen dio su primera patada, debe haber heredado la fuerza de Ronnon, porque me dolió, vaya que si me dolió."

Jennifer lo escuchaba atentamente, pero estaba convencida que el planeta también le había afectado a él de alguna forma que todavía no podía determinar pero que tenía que ver con su actual estado mental.

"Te conviene descansar ¿Qué tal si hablamos de esto mañana?"

"¡No! Te estoy diciendo que quiero ver a mi hija, que no voy a parar hasta que alguien me diga lo que está ocurriendo aquí y me digan donde demonios está mi hija."

"¡Sheppard!" Rodney apareció en la puerta de la enfermería, parecía fuera de si. "Katie no sabe quien soy y cuando le he preguntado por Samantha, me ha dicho que Carter está en sus despacho. No recuerda que tengamos una hija, no tengo una hija y no tengo novia."

"Sheppard." Dijo de repente Ronnon al despertarse.

"Estoy aquí." Le cogió de nuevo con fuerza la mano. "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"¿Por qué no estamos en casa?"

"Estamos en casa, en Atlantis."

"No, esto no es Atlantis, mira a tu alrededor, desde cuando esto parece Atlantis." Por mucho que John miró a su alrededor todo parecía normal, a excepción de su hija y la de Rodney desparecidas.

"¿Qué es lo que ves tu Ronnon?

"Necesito dormir."

"Claro, mañana hablamos." John no quería esperar hasta el día siguiente para recuperar a su hija, pero no podía hacer mucho, más que permanecer al lado de la cama de Ronnon.


	19. Chapter 19

"No estoy mal de la cabeza, no me he vuelto loco de repente y la única explicación que se me ocurre es que estamos en algún tipo de realidad alternativa." El coronel Sheppard apartó el brazo para evitar que la doctora Keller le pusiera aquella inyección, que en el mejor de los casos sería un sedante. "Se lo que es verdad y lo que no, se que tengo una hija, que he tenido una hija hace pocos meses y nada de lo que ninguno de vosotros me digáis me hará penar que me he imaginado el último año."

Carter, la doctora y Lorne miraban al coronel sin comprender que era lo que le ocurría. Podían pensar que había enloquecido, pero conocían demasiado bien a John como para saber que eso no podía ser así.

"John ¿Por qué no te calmas? Ronon quiere verte, te necesita, ¿Por qué no dejamos esta conversación para cuando estés más tranquilo?" John se echó a reír y se paró a pensar durante un momento.

"Vuelvo a repetiros que no me pasa nada." Los miró. "Vale voy a ver a Ronon, pero en cuanto le deje voy a encontrar la forma de volver al mundo del que vengo, donde tengo una niña." Respiró profundamente, la sola imagen de Gwen en su cabeza le hacía sentir bien y le relajaba mucho mejor que la cualquier sedante. "Gwen es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, no es comparable con nada, ni haber venido aquí, ni estar con Ronon, Gwen es preciosa y se parece tanto a él. No puedes decirme ahora que esa niña que vivió en mi durante nueve meses no es real."

Jennifer y Sam se miraron, por mucho que intentaban pensar que aquello tenía una explicación lógica, realmente parecía que John había perdido la razón. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, apreciaban demasiado a Sheppard como para decirle que tenía que reposar.

John salió del despacho y mientras la mayor parte de los presentes lo miraban, fue de camino hacia la enfermería. _"Ronon tiene que creerme, él estaba allí, él es mi compañero, el padre de mi hija. No puede decirme que no hemos vivido juntos estos últimos meses. Más de un año, llevamos juntos más de un año y todo lo que hemos vivido no ha sido un sueño, no lo ha sido, lo se muy bien."_

Jamás le había parecido tan largo el camino hacia la enfermería, jamás había tenido tanto rato para pensar y tantas cosas a las que darle vueltas. Aquello le daba dolor de cabeza, se miró las manos, estaba temblando y eso a él nunca le ocurría; no se ponía nervioso con facilidad, ni cuando habían ocurrido los diferentes ataques a Atlantis, nunca había tenido miedo a la hora de pensar en hacer o decir algo.

Pero ahora era distinto. Los nervios estaban empezando a poder más que su raciocinio y que sus propios sentimientos. Quería decirse a si mismo que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y lo que estaba ocurriendo, intentaba decirse que las cosas se iban a solucionar, que todo saldrían bien, pero por mucho que trataba hacerlo, no había manera de conseguirlo.

"John." La voz de Ronon le devolvió a la realidad, aunque no consiguió hacerle cambiar la expresión y hacer desaparecer la palidez de su rostro. En silencio, John se sentó junto a la cama, sin ser capaz de mirar a Ronon, pero cuando su compañero cogió su mano entre las suyas, se puso a temblar con más fuerza todavía. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Me creerías si te dijera que si?" Dijo Sheppard con una pequeña sonrisa. "No, no estoy bien, porque no si se creer lo que todo el mundo me dice." Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, clavó los ojos en Ronon y apretó con fuerza su mano antes de seguir hablando. "Necesito que tu me digas que no estoy loco y que no me he inventado a nuestra hija. Gwen es real ¿verdad?"

"Claro que es real, ¿Por qué dices eso?"

Pero John no dijo nada, Jennifer le había dicho que Ronon necesitaba descansar, la doctora todavía no sabía lo que el guerrero tenía pero si algo tenía claro era que necesitaba muy reposo a ser posible, ninguna noticia como la que John pretendía darle en ese momento.

"Por nada, es que…" La mano de Ronon recorriendo su nuca le hizo estremecerse. Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo así un momento, sintiendo los dedos de su compañero subiendo hasta su cabello, enredándose entre sus mechones. Aquello le hacía sentir bien, o al menos le quitaba de la cabeza algunos de los problemas. "No pasa nada, tranquilo, tu descansa, lo necesitas."

John intentó levantarse, pero Ronon rodeó su cintura y tiró de él haciendo que volviera a sentarse en la cama. Sin decir nada, y mientras sus miradas estaban unidas, lo atrajo un poco más, hasta tenerlo tan cerca que podía notar su respiración sobre su rostro.

"Ya te lo he dicho, no es nada, estoy cansado, igual que tu, pero después de lo que te ha pasado, necesitas dormir. Yo volveré…"

"¿Crees que nos conocemos hace dos días? Puedes decirme lo que quieras, pero tus ojos no han sido capaces de mentirme. Por mucho que te empeñes se que algo no funciona bien, así que perderemos menos tiempo si me lo dices de una vez."

John suspiró con fuerza. "Muy bien, te lo diré, pero por favor, no quiero que te metas en esto, lo tengo todo controlado y puedo solucionarlo." Un dedo sobre sus labios le hizo dejar de hablar.

"Si tu intención era no asustarme, no lo estás haciendo muy bien. Algo malo, eso ya lo se, algo ha pasado desde que hemos vuelto, así que me gustaría saberlo y creo que Gwen tiene algo que ver. Así que si algo le ocurre a nuestra hija… Por cierto ¿Por qué no has traído a Gwen? Quiero verla."

De repente, John volvió a palidecer y su respiración se hizo mucho más acelerada y entrecortada que antes. El temblor en las manos se hizo todavía más intenso. No podía controlarlo, apretó con fuerza las manos, hasta hacerse daño, pero aún así no hubo forma.

"Gwen… Gwen no está."

"¿Cómo que Gwen no está?" Ronon se incorporó con fuerza, tanta, que ni el propio John pudo contenerlo. "¿Dónde está Gwen John?" Las manos de Ronon aprisionaron el cuerpo del coronel y lo apretó con fuerza. "¡John!"

"Ronon, cálmate por favor."

Pero el guerrero no hizo nada, continuó apretando su cuerpo y en pocos segundos le estaba haciendo daño. John no hizo nada para evitarlo, no se movió, no intentó zafarse de su compañero, no hizo nada, pues comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Ronon, que al fin y al cabo eran los mismos que los suyos.

"Dime donde está Gwen."

"No puedo decírtelo porque no lo se. Aquí nadie conoce a Gwen, estamos en una realidad paralela, en otro universo o algo similar, no lo se, pero aquí Gwen no existe, nuestra hija no es real."

Ronon se quedó callado, no sabía que decir, porque ni en la peor de sus pesadillas podía haber llegado a pensar que algo así podía ocurrir. Adoraba más a su hija y a John que a su propia vida y la sola idea de perderlos a uno de los dos, le dejaba sin aliento.

"Ronon por favor." Los brazos le dolían al coronel, pero no se inmutó, si lo hacía, si intentaba hacer cualquier cosa, empezaría a llorar. No sabía porque, tenía unas ganas increíbles de romper a llorar y dejarse llevar por sus destrozados sentimientos.

"Lo siento." Finalmente, Ronon abrazó a su compañero con la misma fuerza con la que casi lo había aplastado. Apretó su cuerpo y escuchó el acelerado corazón de John latiendo junto a su pecho. "Lo siento, se que tu no tienes la culpa."

"No estaría tan seguro." Ronon se separó del coronel, había llegado un momento en el que no comprendía nada. Pero al mirarle a los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

Si lo pensaba bien, no había visto llorar a John Sheppard ni una sola vez, ni todo el dolor sufrido, ni la angustia, ni el miedo por que algo le ocurriera durante el embarazado, le habían hecho llorar y ahora, al verlo se dio cuenta que esa visión le destrozaba también a él.

John no podía parar de llorar, lo intentaba, realmente lo estaba intentando, no le gustaba mostrarse tan vulnerable. Pero no había manera. "Yo le dije a Rodney que nos trajera aquí, yo me empeñé en volver a casa. Podíamos habernos quedado allí, en ese planeta."

"John." El coronel no le hizo caso y continuó hablando.

"Podíamos haber encontrado una forma de volver a casa, a nuestra verdadera casa. ¿Sabes que Rodney tampoco tiene a Samantha? Creo que todo esto es por mi culpa, Ronon y por mucho que intento pensar como solucionarlo, no veo como podemos regresar."

"John."

"Lo siento tanto…"

"¡John!" Ronon tomó el rostro de John en su mano y esperó a que el coronel le mirara a los ojos antes de comenzar a hablar. "Tu nariz, estás sangrando." Le retiró la sangre que había caído ya sobre su boca.

Entonces John se dio cuenta, había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado del fuerte dolor de cabeza que se había apoderado de él, ni del dolor muscular que apenas le permitía moverse. Pero ahora, que durante un segundo se había quedado más calmado, todo el cuerpo comenzó a dolerle como nunca le había ocurrido.

"Creo que deberías llamar a Jennifer, no me…" Sin poder hacer nada, John dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Ronon y cuando este le tocó, se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo.

Un minuto antes, la fiebre no estaba, un momento antes, el sudor no estaba tampoco allí. Ahora apenas, podía controlar su cuerpo, el temblor y hablar era lo más complicado para él.

"No me encuentro muy bien. Gwen… Gwen… Ronon, la niña, Gwen nos necesita, no se porque, no se donde está… es por mi culpa. Ella nos necesita. Encuéntrala… hay que encontrarla."

"Lo se, lo se, pero primero tienes que recuperarte tu." Ronon besó a John en la frente y frotó su espalda con cuidado. "Avise a la doctora Keller por favor." Dijo a uno de los médicos que estaban trabajando en la enfermería con toda la tranquilidad que pudo, tratando de mantener a John tranquilo junto a él. "Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo John."

- o -

Lorne, con Gwen en brazos, entró en el despacho de Carter. "No sabemos nada de ellos, el coronel Sheppard no ha dicho nada y no hemos podido comunicarnos con ellos desde que se fueron."

"Mande una MALP si están en el planeta tenemos que encontrarlos." Carter miró a la niña que, tranquila en los brazos del mayor, hacía pequeños ruiditos y jugueteaba con las manos de Lorne. "¿Cómo está?"

"No sabría que decirle, parece tranquila, pero empiezo a pensar que los echa de menos." La niña tosió con fuerza y los dos la miraron. Volvió a hacerlo, para preocupación de los dos. Lorne tocó las mejilla de la niña y se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre, una fiebre repentina, que un momento no estaba allí. "Voy a ver a Jennifer creo que la niña está enferma."

"¿Así de repente?" Lorne asintió en silencio, pues no podía dar más explicaciones, mientras salía del despacho.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jennifer se que eres una doctora excelente, así que te rogaría que me dijeras lo que le ocurre a John." Jennifer Keller había visto pocas veces a Ronon tan nervioso. Estaba realmente alterado y eso, tratándose de él era bastante difícil de creer.

Se movía sin parar de un lado para otro, pero nunca quitaba la vista de encima a la cama en la que se encontraba el coronel Sheppard. Jack llevaba durmiendo varias horas, en un estado de semiinconsciencia que la doctora le había provocado para que estuviera más cómodo y sobretodo para que el dolor, que cada vez era más intenso en todo su cuerpo fuera algo más llevadero.

"Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y te aprecio mucho como tal. Por eso no te puedo mentir, ni puedo ponerte las cosas más fáciles. No se lo que le ocurre, no se como curarle." Se acercó a Ronon y paso la mano por su brazo acariciándolo, como haría siendo su hermana. "Lo siento Ronon, pero estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mi mano."

En un primer momento, el guerrero no dijo nada. Estaba tenso todo su cuerpo lo estaba y la mirada puesta en la cama, le hacía parecer abstraído en la nada. Tal vez allí se sentía mejor, tal vez eso le hacía estar más tranquilo, pensar en lo que podía hacer, en como podía ayudar al hombre que quería.

"Ronon…"

"Necesito que me digas que vas a salvarle, necesito que alguien me diga que vamos a recuperar a nuestra hija y necesito que alguien me diga que vamos a volver a casa."

Ronon era un guerrero, un luchador que sabía donde, cuando y cual era el enemigo contra el que luchar. Sabía cuales eran sus objetivos en el combate y no dudaba sobre lo que estaba bien o no en el combate. Pero cuando se trataba de comprender porque sus seres queridos sufrían, porque les ocurrían cosas horribles o porque no tenía forma de ayudarles, entonces se sentía perdido, no encontraba respuestas, necesitaba que alguien le echara una mano.

"Haré todo lo que pueda, te lo prometo, pero creo que ahora tienes que descansar, llevas aquí todo el día y te veo mala cara."

Ronon mostró una pequeña sonrisa. En realidad, Jennifer tenía toda la razón, se encontraba mal, no tanto como John, de eso no había ninguna duda. Pero estaba agotado, no había dormido en varias noches y sentarse, no recordaba la última vez que había podido sentarse.

No le importaba, le daba lo mismo caer enfermo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que dejarse caer al lado de la cama. Pero tenía miedo, temía rendirse, dejar de luchar y pensar que John podía morir.

"Volveré dentro de una hora más o menos. No puedo decirte que no te preocupes, porque no se si…" Jennifer no sabía que más decir, todo lo que le venía a la mente eran pensamientos horribles de lo que podía ocurrir si no encontraba a tiempo el remedio para el coronel. "Descansa ¿vale?"

Quería abrazarle, pero conocía muy bien a Ronon como para saber que no era ese tipo de hombre, no el gustaba expresar sus sentimientos, no le gustaba decir que estaba hecho polvo, no quería decirle a nadie que temía morir si John moría.

Ronon se quedó solo, la habitación estaba vacía, excepto por la cama en la que estaba John y él. Jennifer había decidido cambiar al coronel de habitación, después de veinticuatro horas teniéndolo en la enfermería y saber que no tenía idea sobre lo que podía hacer, decidió darle intimidad a Ronon, aunque sólo fuera por si lo peor terminaba por ocurrir.

"No vas a hacerme creer que te has rendido. Eres demasiado testarudo, los dos lo sabemos." Ronon se sentó en la cama, sin apenas mover a John, temía hacerle daño o simplemente molestarle. Por eso se sentó junto a él, rozó su mano con cuidado y esperó.

De alguna forma esperaba que John abriera los ojos y le diera la razón. Tal vez había sido un juego, podía aceptar una broma, de mal gusto, pero una broma al fin y al cabo y que después de todo, John estuviera bien.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió, John no se movió, no abrió los ojos y se quedó como estaba, ante la atenta mirada de Ronon.

"No se lo que está ocurriendo aquí. No estamos en casa, eso es lo único de lo que estoy completamente seguro. Tu eres el más listo de los dos, tu tienes las buenas ideas. Los dos lo sabemos y necesito tu ayuda para salir de aquí cuanto antes."

Acarició con cuidado el brazo de John. "No tiene sentido, nada de esto lo tiene, porque no era más que una misión como otra cualquiera. No tenía que haber ocurrido nada de esto… Gwen, ¿Crees que nuestra hija estará bien? ¿Dónde estará? No puedo pensar que Gwen… no, no puedo."

Era cierto, no podía pensar que su hija, la misma por la que John había estado a punto de morir John después de todo el embarazo, que él había estado a punto de sacrificarle cuando el wraith le había hecho elegir, que aquella pequeña niña había entrado a formar parte de su vida, cuando ahora algo, que no sabía lo que era, se la había arrebatado de golpe.

"Vamos John, ¿Qué necesitas que te diga, que te quiero? Eso ya lo sabes y creo que te lo he dicho mas veces, tantas que hasta a mi me parecen demasiadas. Pero bueno, me has contado muchas veces todos esos cuentos para niños sobre el príncipe azul y el beso o un te quiero lo soluciona todo."

Ronon no era una persona muy habladora, menos cuando realmente quería hacerlo. Con John se sentía muy cómodo, se sentía libre para hablar, para contarle sobre su vida antes de entrar a formar parte de su equipo, antes de enamorarse.

Así, John Sheppard le conocía mejor que nadie, sabía prácticamente todo lo que formaba parte de su vida, la gente a la que había amado, todos sus temores y sobretodo por que motivos sería capaz de morir.

Y John era uno de esos motivos, Gwen era otro y ahora temía poder perder a los dos, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lo cierto es que no lo había visto venir. John se había empezado a encontrar mal, eso si lo había notado, pero no había pensado llegar hasta ese punto. Creía sería un catarro, tal vez una gripe, algún virus de los antiguos que no conocían todavía el grupo de la expedición.

- o -

"Vamos a la enfermería, estás demasiado pálido." Tan sólo tuvo que hacer un poco de fuerza para llevar al coronel con él. John estaba agotado, no quería reconocerlo, pero desde que habían llegado a ese mundo que no era el suyo, no se encontraba nada bien. "John por favor, no me hagas arrastrarte hasta la enfermería como si fueras un crío."

Ronon le besó, ese siempre era un buen truco para conseguir lo que quisiera de John, rodeó su cuerpo con sus enormes brazos, pero sin llegar a aplastarlo, pues estaba seguro que eso le haría daño en su estado.

"Muy bien, vamos pero ya verás como no es nada." Fueron juntos, aunque al principio no quería hacerlo, al final se dejó caer sobre Ronnon, se apoyó sobre él y dejó que el guerrero le llevara. "Tal vez y sólo digo tal vez, tengas razón, no me encuentro del todo bien."

Jennifer no estaba, una de las enfermeras les dijo que estaba hablando con Elizabeth, pero que volvería pronto y que podían esperarle allí. Así lo hicieron.

"Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a ocurrir…" Pensó Ronon sin apartar la mirada de John; parecía tan desvalido allí tumbado en la cama, que poco se parecía al guerrero que había salvado tantos planetas.

"Vamos, siéntate aquí." Ronnon lo llevo hasta una camilla y pese a que John no quería, le ayudó a sentarse. "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"No muy bien. No se, es como si, a cada momento que pasara algo dentro de mi…" John dejó de hablar, cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. De nuevo el mismo dolor, de nuevo la misma presión en la cabeza, la misma sensación de mareo y de nuevo la sangre empezó a caer por su nariz.

"John, te dije que teníamos que haber venido antes. Mira que eres tozudo. Voy a buscar a Keller ahora mismo." Justo en el mismo momento el que Ronon se separaba de él, John agarró su brazo con fuerza. "John…"

"No me dejes, no quiero quedarme solo, tengo un mal presentimiento se que, se que… Ronon."

El coronel cayó hacia delante y sólo el cuerpo de Ronon evitó que cayera al suelo, aunque tuvo que hacer que se deslizara poco a poco, apoyado sobre él. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, jamás había tenido tanto cariño para sostener a alguien, tan sólo con John y su propia hija.

"¡John, John!" Pero el coronel no se movió, no le estaba escuchando, ni siquiera estaba consciente. "John vamos, no me hagas esto. Tenemos que volver a casa, tenemos que encontrar una forma de solucionar esto. ¡Que alguien me ayude!"

Ronon guardó silencio un momento. John se removió entre sus brazos y el guerrero sonrió levemente, pero dejó de hacerlo, al comprobar que la respiración de John era excesivamente agitada y que sus manos se abrazaban a él con una fuerza que debía provenir de un terrible dolor.

"John, escúchame." Sheppard apenas podía mantener la conciencia, el dolor en todo su cuerpo era demasiado grande como para soportarlo. El pecho le ardía y sentía la sangre hervía en todo su cuerpo. Su cabeza estaba llena de voces que no existían en realidad, lo sabía, pero apenas podía escuchar la voz de Ronnon. "John, mírame, vamos mírame."

"Me duele… Me duele." Agarró con fuerza el brazo de Ronnon, pero las fuerzas de su cuerpo duraron muy poco y dejó caer el brazo hasta el suelo. Escuchó unos ruidos a lo lejos y un momento más tarde pudo ver a dos enfermeras o al menos dos personas a su alrededor. "Ronnon."

"Estoy aquí, vamos aguanta un poco más."

- o -

John cayó inconsciente y desde entonces, Ronnon no había podido ver de nuevo los ojos de su compañero, no había podido hablar con él de nuevo y no podía saber si algún día, John se despertaría.

"Jennifer dice que no va a parar hasta encontrar el remedio para lo que te ha ocurrido." Tal vez sus palabras no habían sido exactamente esas, pero a Ronnon le valía, lo suficiente para creerse que todo se podía solucionar. "Vas a seguir luchando, ¿verdad? No me vas a dejar tirado, no vas a dejar a Gwen sin volver a verla."

Se tumbó al lado de John, tal vez no podía notarle, tal vez no sentía su contacto, pero a él le hacía sentir mejor. Tomó el cuerpo de John y lo apoyó contra su pecho con cuidado. De repente, mientras escuchaba el corazón del coronel, el latir se hizo más intenso; no como cuando había caído en la enfermería, no como si algo malo le estuviera ocurriendo.

"¿John?" Le dijo al oído. Esperó unos segundos, esperó sin perder la esperanza y por fin cuando iba a dejarlo, notó que algo cambiaba, que la respiración del coronel se hacía más suave y que sus ojos se movían bajo sus párpados. "¿John puedes oírme? vamos abre los ojos y dime que todavía sigues ahí luchando."

"Ronnon…"


	21. Chapter 21

Aquella noche, John estuvo soñando. No sabía cuantas horas llevaba durmiendo o si se había despertado en algún momento, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que aquella noche estuvo soñando. Soñó con la ciudad de Atlantis que él conocía, con la gente que sabía que había tenido una niña preciosa, con sus amigos, no con los que estaba viendo esos días y a los que apenas reconocía.

Soñó con Ronon, pero con un Ronon mucho más tranquilo, uno que le llevaba en brazos a su pequeña Gwen, que se sentaba a su lado en la cama y que le sonreía feliz. Ronon era el mismo, en una realidad o en otra, pero en su sueño era un compañero y un padre feliz que miraba complacido a la niña que dormía entre sus brazos y que besaba a John, con cariño y pasión.

El sueño duró durante horas, horas durante las que John sintió que volvía a ser el mismo, que aquella locura a la que algunos llamaban Atlantis no existía y que podían ser una familia.

Sin embargo, de pronto, el sueño se volvió negro, todo el cielo se oscurecio y todo sonido desapareció. La cuidad se quedó vacía y su hija desapareció de los brazos de Ronon para desesperación de ambos. John miró a Ronon, pero este comprendía tan poco como él lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El llanto de una niña les llamó la atención, pues los dos reconocieron que se trataba de su hija pidiéndoles que le ayudaran. Sabían que estaba asustada, que se encontraba sola y que necesitaba a sus padres. Pero ninguno de los sabía donde estaba, nadie podía decirles a donde había ido, si alguien se la había llevado.

John trató de levantarse pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado, más incluso que cuando había tenido a Gwen, sobretodo porque en ese momento anhelaba levantare y salir en busca de su hija.

"Ronon tienes que encontrarla."

"No voy a dejarte solo."

La oscuridad se hizo todavía más intensa en el cuarto, como si toda la ciudad se estuviera sumergiendo de nuevo en las aguas de las que había salido. Sin embargo al mirar por la ventana no había agua del océano al otro lado, tan sólo oscuridad, como si el resto del planeta hubiera desaparecido sin más.

"Por favor Ronon, la estás escuchando tanto como yo, se trata de Gwen y nos necesita, tal vez esté realmente en la ciudad, tal vez alguien nos haya estado engañando y la tenga retenida. Es nuestra hija Ronon y por encima de mi propia seguridad está la de ella."

"No digas eso, Gwen y tu sois las dos personas que más me importáis, no podría soportar que os pasara algo a ninguno de los dos." Sin embargo John tenía razón.

Al fin y al cabo el coronel podía cuidarse sólo dentro de lo que cabía, apenas podía moverse de la cama, pero si le dejaba un arma cerca podría defenderse un posible ataque. Pero Gwen tan sólo era un bebé, que lloraba, llamando a sus padres. Contra eso, Ronon no podía luchar.

El guerrero tomó el rostro de John entre sus manos y le besó con dulzura en los labios. Al hacerlo, John sintió algo extraño, algo parecido a un adiós. Miró a Ronon pero entonces se dio cuenta que su compañero no estaba allí, había desaparecido como si nada.

"¡Ronon! ¿Ronon donde estás?" Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Ronon no estaba allí y John se sentía como si su compañero jamás hubiera estado allí con él, como si nunca hubiera existido.

"¡Papá!" Aunque no reconoció la voz de aquella niña, algo en el interior del coronel le dijo que se trataba de su hija y que si no se levantaba pronto de la cama, jamás volvería a verla. "¡Papá ayúdame por favor!"

No se encontraba bien, de eso no había ninguna duda y conseguir que sus piernas lo mantuvieran derecho sin caer al suelo, no fue tarea facil. Sin embargo, mientras continuara escuchando al voz de su hija no pararía, no dejaría de caminar hacia ella y luchar por ella.

Tal y como había visto antes, la ciudad estaba completamente vacía, no había nadie en la enfermería, nadie por los pasillos y nadie controlando el Stargate, que estaba abierto y marcando una dirección, al mirar los símbolos, no la reconoció.

Miró a la puerta y entonces la vio allí, era una joven de unos quince años, una mujer joven muy hermosa que sin duda tenía sus ojos y aunque estuviera quieta allí parada, tenía la fortaleza de Ronon. La chica le devolvió la mirada y sonrió al hacerlo, de una forma cálida y sobretodo amable.

"¿Eres…?"

"Hola papá. Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote y casi había perdido la esperanza de dar contigo. en la ciudad decían que habíais muerto hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo no era más que un bebé, pero aún así, algo me dijo que estabais en algún lado. Veo que no me equivoqué."

"Gwen, mi niña, mira como has crecido."

"Te he echado tanto de menos, sin conocerte siquiera. Jennifer y los demás me han contando tantas cosas sobre vosotros, que creo conoceros sin haberos visto más en ligeros recuerdos, que cada vez son más escasos en mi mente." La chica se mordió le labio para intentar no llorar, no quería que la primera vez que veía a su padre fuera tan triste.

"¿Cuándo has crecido tanto? La última vez que te dejamos eras sólo un bebé.

"Tu lo has dicho la última vez, porque no ha habido más. Evan dice que os marchasteis para hacer una misión, nada importante, pero que algo falló y la comunicación con el planeta desapareció, nunca más supieron de vosotros."

"¿Cómo? No puede ser, no nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre, Jennifer, la Jennifer de este mundo dijo que algo me estaba pasando y que mi cuerpo no resistía estar aquí. Supongo que mi organismo no resistía estar en una realidad que no era la suya. No puede ser, no podemos quedarnos aquí. Entonces tu…"

Un ruido suena a la espalda de John y la chica lo mira asustada, reconoce el sonido y por eso le aterra todavía más.

"Creía haberle despistado pero veo que me ha seguido."

"¿De que estás hablando Gwen, que es lo que te ha seguido? Si algo intenta hacerte daño, lo mataré." John no sabía a que se estaba enfrentando, pero cuando se trataba de cuidar a su familia no tendría problemas en luchar.

"A mi no, a ti, estás en peligro papá tu y Ronon, tenéis que salir de allí porque ya os perdí una vez y ahora que os he encontrado, ahora que puedo avisaros de lo que va a pasar, aunque sea a través de tu sueño, no voy a dejarle ganar esta vez."

"Un momento si estás en mi sueño como has llegado aquí. Entonces tu no eres real ¿No eres más que un sueño?" La chica sonrió, le habían hablado tantas veces de su padre, que no se podía estar creyendo que realmente estuviera hablando con él y por fin pudiera evitar perderlos para siempre.

"No, no así. Pero no hay tiempo para explicártelo todo. Soy real y vengo del futuro, pero un futuro que no me gusta nada porque entonces tengo perderos. La tecnología de los antiguos es mucho más avanzada de lo que tu creías papá y puede moverse por el espacio tiempo. Creo que ahora mismo estoy trastocando la harmonía de los antiguos o algo asís, pero me importa, porque no quiero saber que os he fallado."

El ruido se hace más intenso, mientras John baja las escaleras que le separan de su hija.

"Papá tienes que despertarte ahora o de lo contrario no voy a poder cambiar nada y ya sería la tercera vez que me pasa."

John siguió caminando hacia ella, no podía evitarlo. Era una muchacha tan guapa, esbelta como el mejor guerrero, igual que Ronon y sus mismos ojos azules. La vio sonreír, de la misma forma que su compañero lo hacía cuando estaba preocupado.

No pudo evitarlo, sabía que el peligro estaba cerca, pero aún así la abrazó con fuerza; temía no volver a verla, que ella tuviera razón y Ronon y él no fueran a salir de ese mundo irreal que no era su hogar.

"Papá, por favor, tienes que despertar ahora o te encontrará. Papá. ¡Papá!"

- o -

John despertó sobresaltado dando un grito. Se incorporó dolorosamente en la cama y si no hubiera sido porque Ronon sujetó su cuerpo, hubiera caído al suelo. estaba cubierto de sudor y temblaba con mucha fuerza. No reconoció, por un momento, el lugar en el que se encontraba o si al menos había despertado de verdad.

"John, John ¿Estás bien?"

Los brazos de Ronon a su alrededor, le hicieron caer de golpe a la realidad. El estómago el dio un vuelco y comenzó a respirar con normalidad poco a poco. se volvió hacia su compañero, que obviamente había estado tumbado a su lado, seguramente se habría quedado dormido con él

"Gwen."

"¿Cómo dices?

"He visto a Gwen, he estado hablando con ella." Ronon le besó en el cuello y sonrió.

"Has soñado con ella. Es normal porque la echas de menos, yo también quiero tenerla con nosotros y por eso no hago más que darle vueltas al tema de volver a casa cuanto antes."

"No, no. No era un sueño, era real, lo se. No preguntes como, ella no me lo ha explicado muy bien, pero creo que estaba aquí para advertirnos de algo, de algo que nos persigue en este mundo que no es el nuestro."

"John, has tenido un sueño, eso es todo. Además estás enfermo ¿recuerdas? Seguro que tienes un poco de fiebre. Además es normal que sueñes con Gwen."

"¡No era un sueño Ronon! Se distinguir lo que es un sueño de lo que no y se que esto no era un sueño. Tienes que creerme por favor. No me digas que me estoy volviendo loco, porque se que he visto a mi hija y no estaba soñando."

John puso las manos sobre el rostro de Ronon. De alguna forma sabía que tenía que conseguir que Ronon le creyera, sólo él podía ayudarle, ni siquiera M'ckay o Teyla que también estaban allí, tan sólo Ronon podía ayudarle.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, John Sheppard sintió que tenía miedo, que estaba aterrado, no tanto por morir, a eso ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Sin embargo, ahora que había visto a su hija, a la persona en la que Gwen se iba a convertir; toda una guerrera como su padre, una luchadora como los dos y una mujer muy hermosa.

¿Cómo iba a quedarse ahora sin verla crecer? Fuera lo que fuera que había en la ciudad, era malvado, no sabía lo que era pero estaba seguro que trataría de matarlos. No estaba seguro si era porque Gwen se lo había dicho o porque de alguna forma ya lo sabía cuando habían llegado, pero ahora podía notar una extraña presencia a su alrededor, algo que no era un humano, ni wraith, ni antiguo, algo mucho mayor.

"Ronon por favor, tienes que creerme."

Se abrazó a su compañero y este le devolvió la caricia besándole en la cabeza, bajó por su frente y por su nariz hasta besarle en los labios, mientras lo iba tumbando en la cama.

"Ronon, dime que me crees." Su compañero no contestó. Tan sólo cogió sus manos con fuerza y la subió por encima de su cabeza. John intentó moverse pero cuanta más fuerza hacía menos conseguía liberase. "Ronon ¿Qué estás haciendo? Me estás haciendo daño."

De repente Ronon le miró, pero John se dio cuenta que no era realmente él, sus ojos estaban completamente negros y su fuerza era muy superior a la que el coronel conocía de él.

"¿Sabes? Tu hija es tan entrometida como tu y por eso ha estropeado mi plan. Iba a hacer que tu muerte fuera dulce y que no te enteraras, como todos tus compañeros, pero ahora voy a tener que acabar ya con vosotros."

"¿Quién eres?"

"Eso a ti no te incumbe. Lo único que vas a saber es que soy el mismo que va a matar a tu hija, pero no como la muchacha que has visto, sino a tu adorable bebé."

"Deja a mi hija tranquila, maldito."

La criatura no contestó y apretó los labios de Ronon, los mismos que John tantas veces había besado mientras hacían el amor o nada más despertarse. Ahora resultaban asqueroso y su sabor era horripilante. Trató de liberarse, pero de nuevo las manos de Ronon se convirtieron en zarpas para John y le lastimaron las muñecas.

Entonces yo comprendió que aquella era la criatura de la que su hija había tratado de prevenirles, pero ahora era él el que fallaba a Gwen porque estaba casi seguro que aquella cosa lo iba a matar.


	22. Chapter 22

"¡Sheppard! ¡John!" Por más que Ronnon trataba de despertar no hubo forma. "¿Alguno sabe lo que le ocurre?" El guerrero estaba nervioso, pese a todo lo que habían pasado juntos, cada vez que le ocurría algo al coronel, no se terminaba de acostumbrar al peligro continuo en el que vivían. Miró a Rodney y a Teyla que estaban a su lado, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. "Tratad de marcar otra vez la dirección a casa. Tenemos que volver, no podemos quedarnos aquí."

Rozó la mejilla de John pero este no reaccionó. Sin decir nada Rodney fue a la puerta y marcó, pero de nuevo no ocurrió nada, como si la puerta estuviera sin energía o como si la conexión con el otro lado se hubiera perdido.

"No hay forma de conectar y los transmisores no funcionan, no hay forma de hablar con Atlantis. No se que más hacer."

"¡Pues intenta algo Mckay, no voy a quedarme aquí viendo como el padre de mi hija se muere sin que hagamos nada!" Teyla y Rodney miraron a Ronnon, pocas veces lo habían visto así, tan fuera de si, pero le comprendían perfectamente.

John llevaba más de media hora inconsciente, se había derrumbado sin más, un momento antes estaba bien, nada parecía prever que eso iba a ocurrir. Al mismo tiempo habían perdido la conexión con la puerta, tal vez estuviera conectado o tal vez no, pero no había forma de saberlo.

"Vamos John, eres un guerrero, un soldado igual que yo y tu nunca te das por vencido. No se que o quien te ha hecho esto, pero no voy dejar que te rindas así como así como así sin luchar. Tu mismo me lo has dicho muchas veces, tu no pierdes las batallas, el enemigo…"

No pudo seguir hablando, no sabía que decir pues ya lo había intentado todo, el hombre al que quería se estaba muriendo, de alguna forma sabía que así era, que John se estaba muriendo y no había forma de volver a casa para ayudarle.

"No, déjame." Los tres miraron a John al escucharle hablar, como si estuviera en sueños, como si estuviera dentro de una pesadilla de la que no podía salir. "No vas a llegar hasta ella."

"John eso es, vuelve conmigo, se que estás luchando, no se contra que, pero se que puede ganarle, te conozco demasiado bien y si hemos podido contra los wraith y los replicantes, estoy seguro que esto no va a poder contigo."

Cogió con cuidado el cuerpo del coronel y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus piernas, le acarició la mejilla, tal vez si pudiera sentir el contacto con él y a lo mejor hasta escucharas su voz cercana.

- o -

"No, déjame." La criatura le tenía sujeto con fuerza, aprisionado de tal forma contra la cama, que por mucho que intentaba moverse no había forma de soltarse de aquella cosa que había tomado la forma de Ronnon. "No vas a llegar hasta ella."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no he llegado ya hasta tu preciosa hija? Vamos John, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo que estás viviendo estos días sea real?" La criatura sonrió con una expresión horrible que hizo estremecerse al coronel. "Los humanos os dejáis llevar por vuestras emociones hasta tal punto que no veis lo que realmente ocurre. Es muy fácil jugar con vosotros, porque al final, cuando el juego a terminado, cuando ya os he consumido, no os habéis dado cuenta de donde estaba la verdad y gracias a ti y la información que me has dado, voy a conseguir alimentarme de un verdadero trofeo, Gwen Sheppard."

"_John vuelve conmigo." _El coronel se quedó paralizado durante un segundo, pensando que tal vez estaba perdiendo definitivamente la cabeza, pues la voz de Ronnon estaba saliendo de la nada y la criatura que tenía sobre él, parecía no haber escuchado nada. _"Estoy seguro que esto no va a poder contigo."_

Respiró profundamente y por un momento pensó en lo que la criatura acababa de decir. Si no le estaba mintiendo había dicho que ese mundo en el que creía vivir no era real, no se trataba de una realidad alternativa, ni nada parecido, sino que en ralidad no existía, que todo había sido inventado, tal vez por su propia mente, tal vez por la de la criatura para hacerle daño a él.

Si eso era cierto y la criatura se había confiado mucho como para revelarle todo aquello, entonces John tenía que luchar, porque entonces aquello no estaba ocurriendo en un plano físico.

"Seguro que tu hija se crea una realidad mejor mientras me alimento de ella." La criatura le hacía daño, le estaba aplastando por momentos, apenas podía respirar con el cuerpo de Ronnon sobre él.

No podía moverse pero cada vez que escuchaba a la criatura decir lo que le iba a hacer a Gwen, una sensación de odio cada vez mayor crecía en su interior. Ya no solo escuchaba la voz de Ronnon diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien, que tenía que volver con él y que estaría allí para ayudarle. También estaba otra voz, la misma que había conocido en aquel sueño.

"Eso papá, sabía que lograrías enfrentarte a él. Si llega a la cuidad, si pisa Atlantis, entonces será el fin." Respiró con más fuerza, cada palabra de la muchacha decía algo, len sentía que la criatura se debilitaba. Tal vez tan sólo fuera su imaginación, pero al menos le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando, pese a lo cansado que estaba. "Papá te está esperando y está muerto de miedo porque hace mucho rato que no despiertas y tampoco pueden abrir la puerta, la criatura que te retiene aquí, tiene control sobre la mayor parte del planeta."

"Vas a morir y ni siquiera vas a ver una vez más a tu hija." Le dijo la criatura al oído para un momento más tarde lamerle el cuello con voracidad. "Pobrecita, nunca conocerá a su padre y lo que podrán decirle de ti es que moriste sin más, en mitad de un planeta, como si te hubieras dejado ir."

"Nunca, porque no voy a morir aquí, no porque tu acabes conmigo. No sabes todo lo que he hecho para llegar vivo hasta aquí. No creas que voy a permitir que alguien como tu me mate."

"No, papá. No haga eso."

La criatura se incorporó, cerró los ojos y puso una mano sobre el pecho del coronel y empezó a decir algo, unos cánticos en una lengua extraña que John no había escuchando nunca. Subió la voz poco a poco, mientras se movía sobre el coronel, como si de un ritual se tratara.

Poco a poco John comenzó a sentir la presión en el pecho y de repente dejó de respirar, los ojos de la criatura cambiaron de color hasta un absoluto negro y sus manos se movieron con decisión por el pecho del coronel.

"Se está alimentado de ti, tienes que despistarle y permitir que en el otro habrán la puerta. Papá tienes que confiar en mi, soy tu hija, papá me enseñó todo lo que se a través de las misiones que hicisteis juntos. No te he visto nunca, pero te conozco mejor que nadie, así que por favor hazme caso, distráele."

"¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?"

"Piensa que es papá, piensa que está contigo, esas cosas tienen debilidad por el sexo con otras especies."

"¿Quieres que…"

"No, quiero que ayudes a papá y a Mckay y a Teyla. Eres un líder nato y a veces los líderes tienen que hacer cosas que no les gusta para proteger a su gente." Un momento más tarde la imagen de su hija apareció frente a él, tal vez fuera la falta de oxígeno en el cerebro, pero podía verla con la misma claridad que la había visto en su sueño, aquella melena morena rizada y sus mismos ojos, sólo que estos eran risueños y le daba ánimos para continuar. "Se que puedes hacerlo."

Odiaba la imagen que tenía delante, que aquella cosa usurpando la figura de Ronnon, sabiendo que en realiadad se trataba de una criatura que quería matarle y luego alimentarse de su hija. Pero tal y como le había dicho ella, tendría que hacer algo.

Se incorporó moviéndose todo lo deprisa que pudo, que en esos momentos, en los que apenas podía respirar no era demasiado. Se quedó sentado, mirando a la criatura que había quitado las manos de su pecho y lo miraba con curiosidad.

"Te pareces tanto a Ronnon, que apenas noto la diferencia. Le costó hacerlo, pero consiguió sonreír y se dio cuenta que estaba consiguiendo la atención de la criatura, que había dejado de presionarle. Ahora el cuerpo casi no le dolía y podía pensar más o menos con tranquilidad.

"¿Qué, me estás poniendo una trampa?"

"No, mira no se lo que es real de lo que no. Aquí todo me parece real y tu eres Ronnon, tal vez si decides dejarme con vida, podamos llevarnos bien." La criatura se movió como un felino acercándose al rostro del coronel. John podía notar su apestosa respiración tan cerca que las arcadas llegaron pronto, pero se contuvo.

"En realidad nunca he probado a un humano más que para alimentarme y siempre he sentido curiosidad por lo que sentía al estar con uno de vosotros." Puso una mano a cada lado del cuerpo del coronel.

Se acercó a su cuello otra vez y lo olfateo. John trató de pensar que realmente se trataba de Ronnon, que era su amante el que le volvía a lamer el cuello, el que le había sujetado por los costados.

Cerró los ojos, por fin sabía lo que tenía que hacer. estaba cansado, se sentía enfermo, no sólo por lo que tenía hacer, sino por estar traicionando a Ronnon. "Estás ayudando a papá, estás salvado tu propia vida."

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, levantó los brazos y cogió el rostro de Ronnon, apartando de su mente el echo de que no fuera él. "Puedo enseñarte lo que puede hacer un humano."

Sin decir nada más, acercó los labios a los de Ronnon y le besó, el olor era nauseabundo, como si alguien hubiera vomitado allí mismo. Contuvo la respiración y se centró en unos labios que al fin y al cabo había besado muchas veces. Pensó que era Ronnon y pensó en la última vez que le había besado en el mundo real. Había sido la noche antes de salir en la misión, en su cama, con Ronnon sobre él enredando sus dedos entre el cabello del coronel. Recordó que le había dicho lo mucho que le quería, que no podría vivir sin él, que Gwen necesitaba a sus dos padres. Pensó en eso mientras la criatura lo tumbaba en la cama e introducía la lengua en la boca del coronel.

Entonces notó que la presión sobre su cuerpo, aquella sensación invisible que le había dominado durante todo el rato no estaba. Su cuerpo estaba libre, pero al mismo tiempo no podía moverse o tal vez no quería. Más bien parecía que el acto sexual para aquellas criaturas significara adormecer a sus amantes, tal y como se estaba sintiendo él.

- o -

"Eh chicos, ya está, la he conseguido abrir, no se como pero de repente el mecanismo de llamada funciona." Rodney se dio la vuelta al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros le contestaba, pero él también se quedó sin palabras.

John se agitaba en el suelo con violencia y por mucho que Ronnon trataba de calmarlo, no había ninguna forma de estabilizarlo.

"Vamos John aguanta un poco más." Ronnon levantó la mirada a la puerta y sin más se levantó cogiendo en brazos el cuerpo de coronel. "Te voy a llevar a casa y sea lo que sea lo que te está haciendo daño, voy a acabar con eso."

"Teyla, después de ti." Dijo Rodney una vez que Ronnon había cruzado al otro lado.


	23. Chapter 23

Jennifer y su equipo médico estaban esperando al otro lado de la puerta. Todos en la ciudad estaban nerviosos, pues hacía horas que habían perdido el contacto con el equipo del coronel. Entonces había llegado el mensaje de Teyla, en el que decía que necesitaban ayuda, que estaban a punto de cruzar de vuelta, por fin, pero que John estaba herido o algo así, no lo sabían, pues no tenían ni idea que era lo que le ocurría.

Todo estaba listo cuando el equipo por fin cruzó al otro lado. Rodney se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras reía feliz por haber vuelto a casa, Teyla tan sólo pensaba en ver a su hijo, pues había tenido miedo de quedarse para siempre atrapada en aquel planeta y abandonarlo en la ciudad. Por su parte, Ronon, que cargaba con el cuerpo inconsciente del coronel, había ido directamente hasta Jennifer y esta le había indicado que colocara a su compañero sobre la camilla.

"¿Se pondrá bien?"

"No lo se, primero tengo que averiguar que es lo que le ocurre." Ronon no se movió. "Vamos, por favor, tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería, te prometo que te diré algo en cuanto lo sepa." El guerrero estaba tenso y por nada del mundo quería moverse del lado de su compañero. "Además, hay una personita que te está esperando." Jennifer sonrió.

"Dios mío Gwen."

Había estado tan nervioso que se había olvidado de su propia hija, pero ahora que se daba cuenta, su corazón le dio un vuelco, pensando en su pequeño bebé, en la criatura que tanto quería y a la que ahora se daba cuenta que echaba tanto de menos.

Cogió la mano de John y la apretó con fuerza, esperando que pese a estar inconsciente, su compañero pudiera escucharle. Se acercó a su oído no quería que nadie más.

"Te prometo que todo va a salir bien, pero tu no te preocupes por nada, que de Gwen ya me ocupo yo, estará bien y cuando despiertes la tendrás ahí esperando a su padre." Le besó en la mejilla, hizo lo que unos meses antes no hubiera querido que ninguno de sus amigos viera, pero que ahora, tal y como estaban las cosas, no le importaba.

Lo dejó marchar, aunque no estaba seguro si John le había escuchado finalmente o no, pero Jennifer y su equipo médico se lo llevaron. Lo miró un momento, esperando que no fuera la última oportunidad que tenía de verle.

Sin esperar más, se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, pero al llegar allí, vio que el cuarto estaba vacío, Gwen no estaba en su cuna, por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo evitar alterarse al pensar que alguien se había llevado a su hija.

"¡Ronon! Había oído que ya estabais aquí ya."

Al escuchar una vocecita de bebé justo detrás de él, Ronon se dio la vuelta y una enorme y poco acostumbrada sonrisa apareció en sus labios, al ver a su pequeña Gwen, los brazos de Evan Lorne.

"Ven aquí mi niña." Lorne le entregó al bebé, que Ronon cogió con todo el cuidado del mundo entre sus brazos. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué, nos echabas de menos? Pues ya estamos aquí."

"¿Cómo ha ido? Nos teníais muy preocupados, creo que incluso Gwen lo ha notado, ha estado bastante nerviosa y apenas ha dormido." Ronon escuchaba sin apartar la mirada de su pequeña hija. "Pero no te preocupes, es una niña muy fuerte, se parece a sus padres."

"Espero que los padres también nos parezcamos a ella." Dijo para si mismo, pensando en John, en lo mucho que desearía estar con él en ese momento. No quería abandonarlo, no cuando más lo necesitaba.

Entonces sintió algo, una extraña sensación apareció en su corazón. Pese a lo nervioso que estaba, a lo preocupado que se sentía por John, había algo en su interior que le hacía sentir bien, preparado para aguantar todo lo que fuera por el hombre al que quería.

Miró a Gwen, pues sabía que aquella sensación procedía de alguna forma, que no era capaz de explicar de aquella pequeña criatura que lo miraba desde sus brazos. Sus ojos azules, tremedamente grandes e idénticos a los de John Sheppard lo observaban como si estuvieran hablando con él.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Evan, al comprobar que Ronon se había quedado completamente estático. "¿Ronon estás bien?"

"Si, si estoy bien, es sólo que…" Quería hacerlo, decirle que su hija le estaba dando algo muy parecido a buenas vibraciones, algo que no se podía explicar con palabras, pero que le estaba haciendo sentir extremadamente bien, tranquilo incluso.

Pero no pudo, no lo hizo; estaba seguro que todos pensarían que estaba completamente loco, que no se trataba más que de la necesidad de sentirse bien, útil, cuando no podía hacer nada para ayudar, cuando tenían que ser los médicos los que ayudaran a John, tal vez así se sentía mejor consigo mismo.

Sin embargo, el guerrero sabía que eso no era cierto, no se estaba volviendo loco, no se trataba de su propia mente jugando con él, ni nada parecido. Tener entre sus brazos a Gwen le relajaba, ver aquellos ojos azules puestos en los suyos, era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que todo iba a salir bien.

- o -

Jennifer sonrió al ver que la respiración de John se iba restableciendo, que su corazón latía con normalidad y que todo su organismo estaba volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco.

"Ahora le toca a él. marcharos, si ocurre algo os llamaré." Jennifer respiró tranquila.

No podía soportar perder a un paciente y mucho menos cuando se trataba de un buen amigo. había llegado a temer por la vida de John, por el estado en que había llegado, temía no poder recuperarlo, pues sus constates vitales eran tan bajas, que su corazón había estado a punto de latir.

Pero ahora todo estaba bien, John estaba bien, se iba a recuperar y la ciudad podría volver a la normalidad. No le gustaba el estrés, no le gustaba tener que luchar porque alguien atacara la cuidad y no soportaba los nervios y los gritos de las horribles situaciones en las que se había visto inmersa.

Prefería estar allí, sentada esperando a que su paciente abriera por fin los ojos y decirle que todo había salido bien, que tenía que descansar pero que pronto se habría recuperado. Así lo hizo, se sentó en la silla más cómoda que encontró y cogiendo el libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento, se sentó con tranquilidad, pues sabía que el coronel todavía tardaría un poco en volver en si.

"Ronon…" Lo escuchó susurrar de repente, aunque no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. "Ronon, lo siento…"

"¿John? ¿Coronel?"

Jennifer se acercó a la cama y permaneció atenta, aunque no sabía lo que estaba soñando el coronel. Se preguntó lo que era, pues John estaba agitado, no podía ser un sueño alegre; estaba molesto por algo que estaba haciendo, asustado incluso.

"Ronon, sabes que te quiero."

"Vamos coronel, todo está bien, estás en casa. Vamos despierta." Le dijo casi al oído, pero el coronel no le escuchaba, ni siquiera sabía que le estaba hablando, pues tenía la mente demasiado atrapada en aquel horrible sueño, en aquella pesadilla en la que la criatura que se intentaba alimentar de él, lo tenía encerrado.

Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para evitar que aquello ocurriera, si hubiera alguna forma de derrotar aquella criatura sin permitir que aquella terrible situación tuviera que terminar así.

No podía ver a la criatura, pero podía sentirla, la sentía sobre su cuerpo, la sentía atrapando cada uno de sus miembros y evitando que pudiera llevar a cabo cualquier tipo de movimiento. Escapar era imposible, hacer cualquier tipo de maniobra para escapar no hubiera servido de nada y sobretodo no podía permitir que la criatura notase lo que estaba ocurriendo en el otro lado, pues entonces tanto él, como su hija estarían muertos y eso no podía permitirlo.

Tenía que dejar que ocurriera, tenía que permitir que aquella cosa se apoderara de él, por mucho que le diera miedo, por mucho que le aterrara pensar lo que aquella cosa iba a hacerle. Ya lo sabía, su hija se había dicho y sin saber porque, le creía, sin saber si realmente se trataba de ella, simplemente había creído a aquella voz porque sabía de quien se trataba y ahora sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

"_Ronon, hola, no sabía que vendrías tan pronto."_

"_¿Cómo se encuentra?"_

John escuchó las voces sin poder saber si eran reales o no, si se trataba de un nuevo truco de la criatura para controlarlo mejor o si se trataba del mundo real. ¿Cómo saber donde estaba la diferencia? Pero ya no había tiempo para eso, ya no había tiempo para pensar.

"Bien, ya sabes, John es un hombre muy fuerte, ha pasado por mucho más que todos nosotros, pero se pondrá bien, con mucho descanso se recuperará."

"¿Qué es lo que le ocurre entonces?"

Jennifer cayó un momento, sabía que esa pregunta llegaría en algún momento y por más que pensaba en ello, no conseguía encontrar una respuesta que le resultara lógica, pues nunca había visto nada parecido aquello.

"Jennifer."

"Lo siento Ronon, me gustaría poder decirte algo, pero no se lo que le ocurre, no tengo ni idea." Ronon se preparaba para decir algo, pero ella continuó hablando. "Se que está bien, no te preocupes, en cuanto despierte…"

"¿Ha sido alguna criatura? Si ha sido así ¿Crees que se ha marchado ya? Jennifer estamos hablando de John, es mi compañero, es el padre de mi hija y si lo pierdo… necesito" Ronon estaba nervioso, no quería hablarle así a su amiga, pero tampoco podía lamentarlo.

"Ronon lo siento…"

"Es igual, no te preocupes, vete a descansar si quieres, yo me quedo aquí con él. Gwen está con Lorne." Jennifer se estaba marchando cuando Ronon volvió a llamarla. "Gracias por todo y sobretodo por Gwen, ya me ha dicho Lorne que os habéis preocupado mucho por ella cuando no teníais porque hacerlo."

"Ronon, claro que teníamos que hacerlo. Gwen es vuestra hija, es cierto, pero es como si fuera nuestra niña, la de todos y de la misma forma que cuidamos unos de otros, como no vamos a hacerlo por vuestra pequeña."

"Gracias." Dijo sin más Ronon. No iba a decir nada más, pero a Jennifer no le hacía falta para saber lo muy agradecido que se sentía Ronon por todo lo que habían hecho por su familia.

Jennifer se había ido por fin y él se había quedado solo con John. Su compañero seguía sin despertar, pero Ronon no se iba a marchar hasta que por fin lo viera despierto, hasta que supiera que Jennifer tenía razón, que John se encontraba bien.

"John, no puedes quedarte ahí, aunque estes luchando con algo dentro de ti, me da igual, tu vuelve conmigo, deja que te ayude y juntos acabaremos con esa cosa, sea lo que sea."

John se removió inquieto. Ronon se preguntó si realmente le estaba escuchando; le acarició la mejilla y se dio cuenta que su piel estaba extremadamente fría, no sabía si eso era bueno, si eso significaba que su compañero estaba luchando contra algo, pero por mucho que quería saberlo, si John no se lo decía, no conseguiría saberlo.

"Ronon, perdóname por favor."

"No tengo nada que perdonarte, sólo vuelve conmigo." Tomó la mano de John entre sus manos y la besó.

"Si tienes que perdonarme, porque se que yo no voy a poder olvidarlo lo que he hecho."

"Eso me da igual ahora mismo."

Entonces Ronon se dio cuenta, levantó la vista y se percató que los ojos azules de John le estaban mirando. Sin embargo, también se dio cuenta que había algo en esa mirada que no funcionaba, sus ojos estaban tristes, sin vida, vacíos por completo.

"John ¿Qué te ocurre?"

De repente los ojos de John comenzaron a humedecerse, sus labios empezaron a temblar sin que el coronel pudiera hacer nada. Ronon jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera podía pensar un buen motivo para que John pudiera sentirse tan derrotado.

"Eh ¿Qué pasa?"

Pero John no dijo nada, tan sólo estiró de Ronon para que se tumbara a su lado. por eso, el guerrero tampoco dijo nada y simplemente se tumbó a su lado y tomó el cuerpo de John entre sus brazos,

"Todo va a salir bien."

"Dilo otra vez." Ronon lo miró extrañado, pero de nuevo hizo lo que John le pedía, ya habría tiempo de hablar más adelante.

"Todo va a salir bien."


	24. Chapter 24

John pasó casi todo el día durmiendo o al menos es lo que intentó, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía siempre la misma imagen, la misma expresión terrible de aquella criatura que no le dejaba descansar. Todavía no el había dicho nada al respecto a Ronon, pero tampoco sabía muy bien como hacerlo. Lo había intentado tantas veces, pero nunca encontraba las palabras adecuadas para no hacerle sentir como si le hubiera fallado, porque estaba seguro que el guerrero se iba a sentir precisamente así.

Por eso había guardado el terrible secreto para él y sabía que su compañero sospechaba que le ocurría algo, pero tenía que mantenerlo sólo para él o de lo contrario le haría mucho daño.

Pero aún así, dormir no era nada fácil, cerrar los ojos y estar tranquilo no era posible sabiendo lo que había ocurrido, lo que su propia hija le había pedido. Tenía que hacerlo, costara lo que costara, tenía que mantener el secreto oculto por el bien de su pequeña familia.

"Tienes que dormir, no puedes seguir así por mucho tiempo." Ronon se sentó a su lado en la cama, mientras llevaba a Gwen entre sus brazos. El bebé estaba dormido, por lo que se movió con cuidado para no despertarla.

"Lo se, pero no se lo que me pasa, es como si tuviera algo en mi mente y no me permitiera descansar." Se acurrucó en la cama, todo lo que pudo, pero aún así el dolor en su corazón no desaparecía. "Estaré bien, ya lo verás, seguro que no es más que el estrés de todos estos días."

"No me mientas."

"No lo hago, te estoy diciendo la verdad, estoy cansado, por si no te has dado cuenta estos últimos meses han sido bastante complicados para mi." Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sabía que la criatura que todavía tenía dentro era la causante de eso, por lo que decidió no decir nada a Ronon. "Hace menos de un año que he tenido una hija, luego tuviste que dispararme cuando llegaron los Wraith y ahora…"

Casi lo había dicho, casi le había confesado a su compañero que tenía un criatura en su interior, distrayéndola para que dejara en paz a su hija, pero consiguió guardar silencio, acomodarse en la cama y simular que intentaba dormir.

"¿Y ahora que?"

"Ahora me gustaría dormir."

"John, no puedes seguir así, se que te ocurre algo, te conozco demasiado bien y no puedes…"

"Ronon por favor, estoy cansado. ¿Por qué no llevas a Gwen a que descubra la cuidad?"

"No me lo vas a decir ¿verdad?"

"No tengo nada que decirte." Dijo John con rotundidad sin apartar la mirada de Ronon. Era cierto, Ronon le conocía mejor que nadie, pero John también había aprendido a esconderle cosas, sobretodo cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos.

Ronon se levantó de la cama y tal y como el coronel le había pedido salió de la habitación con Gwen. John se quedó sólo y durante un momento, se dio cuenta que no estaba sintiendo nada, simplemente no había nada, ni tristeza por haberse comportado así con Ronon, ni dolor por lo que estaba pasando, ni miedo por lo que podía ser el futuro de su vida a partir de ese momento. No había nada, su interior estaba completamente vacío y se preguntó si eso era causa de la criatura que lo dominaba o si en realidad le estaba ocurriendo a él.

Entonces ocurrió, como un volcán que estuviera en erupción en su corazón, en su estómago en cada parte de su cuerpo. Tembló y se dobló por el terrible dolor emocional. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido , no sabía porque le estaba ocurriendo aquello, no tenía sentido, pero era completamente real.

"_Nunca podrías deshacerte de mi."_ Escuchó con claridad en su mente.

"¿Quién eres?"

"_A estas alturas, somos la misma persona, el mismo ser y dentro de poco, empezaré ser sólo yo."_

John se incorporó de golpe en la cama y se levantó. Tenía que quitarse aquella voz de la cabeza, aquella criatura, pues sentía que estaba ganando fuerza en su cuerpo y no sabía por cuanto tiempo sería capaz de controlarla.

"_Vamos no me mires así, tu me dejaste tu cuerpo para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera, ¿Qué creías, que me iba a quedar contento con divertirme de vez en cuando? Ahora que estoy aquí, lo quiero todo, empezando por tu querido Ronon, pasando por tu bebé y terminando por toda la cuidad."_

"Jamás te lo voy a permitir."

"_¿Y como me lo vas a impedir?"_

John trató de dar un paso adelante pero su cuerpo no reaccionó, se había quedado ahí clavado, las piernas ancladas en el suelo y corazón, latiendo más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca.

"Déjame ir."

"_Vamos John, no puedes luchar conmigo y cada momento que pasa eres más débil ¿no te has dado cuenta todavía que no puedes hacer nada contra mi? Tu mundo será mío, tu familia será mía."_

"John ¿estás bien? ¿Se puede saber que haces levantado?" Ronon se acercó a su compañero y le tocó la frente. "Creo que tienes algo de fiebre, no se lo que te ocurre, pero voy a llamar a Jennifer.

"Deja en paz a mi familia."

"¿Cómo dices? John, estás empezando a asustarme, ¿se puede saber que es lo que te ocurre?"

De repente, la habitación volvió a estar en su sitio, incluso la imagen de la persona que tenía delante y que le miraba con expresión preocupada si no asustada. Tardó unos en ser capaz de averiguar de quien se trataba. La persona se acercó a él y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del coronel. Le apretó con fuerza y esperó hasta John por fin le miró a los ojos.

"¿Ronon? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo has entrado? Ni te he oído entrar." John trató de sonreír, pero no era muy fácil hacerlo cuando veía como le estaba observando Ronon y todavía se hacía más difícil cuando observaba aquellos ojos llenos de miedo en su compañero. "¿Qué pasa? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma."

"Mira, no se lo que no me estás contando, pero creo que sería un buen momento para que me dijeras si realmente te encuentras bien." Poco a poco, lo fue empujando hasta la cama y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que el cuerpo del coronel estaba temblando entre sus manos. "Por favor John dime si va todo bien."

"Claro que si."

"_Tu familia será mía."_

Sin poder evitarlo, John notó que dejaba de tener control sobre su cuerpo e irremediablemente, cayó sobre Ronon. El guerrero lo sujetó con fuerza y consiguió sentarse en la cama. Tumbó a John junto a él y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

"Deja de mentir de una vez por todas ¿Quieres? Creía que estábamos juntos en esto, tu y yo. Tuvimos a Gwen, hemos salvado la galaxia más veces de las que puedo recordar y ahora me estás ocultando algo que te ocurre y que te debilita."

"Ronon…" El dolor creado por la criatura en su interior era casi insoportable, pero aún así se mantuvo firme en no demostrarlo, en hacerle partícipe de aquella tortura a su compañero.

"No, John. ¿Sabes qu es lo peor? Que se lo estás escondiendo también a Jennifer, y aunque me pese decirlo, ella te puede ayudar mucho más que yo. Necesito ayudarte y si la única forma que me dejas de hacerl es que darme aquí contigo, entonces así lo haré."

El dolor procedente de alguien clavándole un cuchillo en las entrañas, hizo que John se volviera a encoger por el dolor, tanto que no pudo controlarse y cogió con fuerza la mano de Ronon entre las suyas, hasta casi hacerle daño. Había empezado a sudar, le costaba respirar y a cada segundo que pasaba, la criatura se iba adueñando de su interior.

"_Si, dile lo que te está pasando y entonces tu novio intentará sacarme de aquí. ¿Crees que podrán conmigo? No y cuanto más me debiliten para intentar matarme, más daño te estarán haciendo a ti, pero no dirás nada, querrás que me vaya y cuando ya no puedas más, será demasiado tarde."_

"Estás mintiendo."

"¿John?"

"_Pronto te verán como un loco que habla solo."_

John sonrió, pese al dolor y con un gran esfuerzo se incorporó lo suficiente para poder apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Ronon. El guerrero rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos y le besó en la cabeza.

"Estoy…"

"No me digas que estás bien, porque se que no es cierto. Puedo leerlo en tu cara y no soy el único."

John se dio la vuelta para poder mirarle, intrigado por lo que acababa de decir, pues no tenía ningún sentido para él. Ronon le sonreía y lo cierto era que no se trataba del gesto más habitual del guerrero.

"¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando?"

Ronon le acarició la mejilla y alcanzó a besarle, antes de susurrarle al oído.

"No he hablado con nadie de esto, porque no quiero que me lleven a ver al psicólogo, pero creo que tu tienes que saberlo. No se como, pero creo que Gwen se comunica con nosotros."

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" Preguntó John pese a saber perfectamente a lo que se refería.

"Siento cosas cuando estoy con ella, se que está preocupada por ti, pero también se que ella está segura que eres fuerte, por no decir que… no se como de verdad, pero a veces creo que me dice cosas, creo que Gwen es especial."

"¿Ha hablado contigo?" JOhn sonrió, a lo mejor, después de todo, aquella visión que había tenido de su hija como esa joven adolescente que les ayudaba, no había sido un sueño sin importancia.

"A ti también te ha ocurrido ¿verdad?"

John volvió a protestar y apretó las manos de Ronon por el dolor.

"Te lo cuento si me dices lo que te ha pasado."

"Estoy cansado." Suspiró John mientras cerraba los ojos. Notó la mano de Ronon de nuevo sobre su frente y sonrió, alegrándose de lo mucho que se preocupaba siempre por él. "No te enfades, por favor. Pero creo que la misma criatura que nos atacó en el planeta está dentro de mi".

"¿Cómo?" Ronon se incorporó pero con las últimas fuerzas con las que contaba, John le hizo volver a sentarse junto a él.

"Es muy fuerte y se que no vamos a poder contra ella, pero al menos mientras la tengo en mi interior, no puede hacer daño a Gwen, porque eso es lo que quiere, hacerle daño a Gwen."

"Gwen lo sabe." Añadió Ronon. "Ya te he dicho que no se como lo hace, pero Gwen habla conmigo, me deja saber sus sentimientos, no se trata de palabras, más bien, son sensaciones y en una de ella me hizo saber que estabas en peligro, pero ella confía en su padre. Sabe que harás lo correcto. ¿Lo estás haciendo?"

Ronon tumbó a John otra vez y él hizo lo mismo, abrazando al coronel.

"Ronon, tengo miedo."

"_Tu novio está aterrado, no sabe que hacer y cree que vas a morir, pobrecito, al menos en eso tiene razón, dentro de poco vas a morir."_

"Yo también lo tengo, pero si me cuentas todo lo que te ocurre, tal vez encontremos uan forma de arreglar esto."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"No pensemos en ello ahora. Mira tu descansa, duerme un poco y yo me ocupo de que esa cosa no te vuelva a despertar." Le besó y arropó el cuerpo del coronel entre sus brazos, dejando que se acomodara junto a él. "Te quiero y no voy a permitir que un maldito alien te haga daño."

"_Eso es tipo duro, ven a por mi y con un poco de suerte puedo quedarme con tu cuerpo, cuando acabe con el de Sheppard."_


	25. Chapter 25

La noche pasó más o menos tranquila, aunque a trompicones, John consiguió dormir. No sabía si era porque Gwen estaba con ellos o porque de alguna forma Ronnon había conseguid ahuyentar a la criatura que quería dominarlo. Pero no le importó, pues dentro de lo que cabía, se encontraba bien, tranquilo y lo suficientemente relajado como para dormir unas cuantas horas seguidas.

Además, la voz de aquella cosa no se escuchó en su cabeza, nadie le habló desde el interior de su propio cuerpo, nadie le amenazó. Por primera vez en muchas noches, parecía una persona normal.

se despertó, no sabía que hora era, pero su cuerpo le decía que había dormido un buen rato ya. Se quedó donde estaba, sintiendo el cuerpo de Ronon a su lado y su mano brazo, rodeando su cuerpo cintura. El guerrero siempre había sido muy protector con él, incluso cuando no eran todavía una pareja. Tal vez se tratara porque era más fuerte que él o por el simple hecho de que necesitaba proteger, pero siempre lo había hecho y ahora John no se iba a quejar, ahora menos que nunca.

"¿Ya te has despertado? Pensaba que dormirías toda la noche de un tirón." Le dijo al oído, sin que ninguno de los dos se movieran.

"Sigo estando preocupado, aunque ahora no escucho voces en mi cabeza." Ronnon le besó en la mejilla y apretó su cuerpo todavía más contra el propio. "Supongo que es gracias a ti. De alguna manera, creo que me tranquilizas y haces que esa cosa no tengo fuerzas para molestarme."

"Te dije que no permitiría que te hiciera daño y creo que ella también tiene algo que ver."

Ronon señaló con la cabeza la cuna en al que dormía Gwen. Los dos lo sabían, pero hasta ese momento casi no habían hablado del tema. Los dos sabían perfectamente que Gwen era una niña especial y que pese a no tener más que unos pocos meses de edad, tenía unas habilidades con las que contaba el resto de la gente.

"Creo que Gwen está protegiéndote, no se como, porque ni siquiera se que es lo que la ha hecho especial, pero estoy convencido que ella tiene en parte que ver con que te encuentres mejor."

"¿Cómo es posible?" Preguntó John

Los dos miraron a la niña, que dormía tranquilamente. Tal vez estuviera soñando con ellos, tal vez estuviera luchando, de alguna forma que ninguno de los dos lograba comprender, contra la criatura que estaba haciendo daño a su padre. Era tan difícil de comprender para sus padres, que los dos se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, observándola simplemente.

"No lo se, pero ahora mismo no me importa. Gwen es feliz, yo me siento bien y tu… podrás estar tranquilo por unas horas. No hará falta que estés despierto todo el tiempo."

Pese a haber estado dormido durante casi toda la noche, sabía que Ronnon no habría pegado ojo y habría estado todo el rato pendiente de él, de que se encontrara bien, que siguiera durmiendo, no le hacía falta ver su mal aspecto y sus ojeras para estar seguro que no había dormido.

"Me conoces bien."

"Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo."

_John._

El coronel se puso tenso, ahí estaba de nuevo la voz, justo cuando creía que podría descansar, la pesadilla volvía a comenzar otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

"¿John que es lo que pasa?"

_Sheppard._

"John se que lo estás escuchando, se que está dentro de tu cabeza, pero necesito que me lo digas."

Unas horas antes, John le había dicho lo que le estaba ocurriendo, le había contado todo desde el principio, en aquel planeta, las visiones de Gwen siendo una adulta y como había traído consigo a Atlantis a la criatura dentro de su cabeza.

Ronon le había escuchado en completo silencio, sin pronunciar una sola palabra mientras John le ponía al día, se sentía fatal por no haber encontrado las fuerzas para decirle directamente aquello, hacía mucho tiempo, cuando todo había comenzado. No estaba seguro si se había tratado de la criatura, que le había forzado a guardar silencio o si él mismo era incapaz de decir que creía estar volviéndose loco con una criatura alienígena, hablando desde el interior de su cabeza. Pero al menos ahora. Estaba siendo sincero. Al final y para mayor desesperación de John, cuando el coronel terminó su historia, Ronnon se decidió hablar.

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?"

"Porque creía estar perdiendo la cabeza." John suspiró, todavía no tenía todas consigo de no estar volviéndose realmente loco. "Tengo una cosa en mi cabeza, que intenta tomar el control sobre mi cuerpo. No es fácil hablar de ello."

"¿Tampoco conmigo? John, estamos juntos en esto, hemos tenido un bebé y… bueno se que no soy el mejor conversador del mundo, pero escuchar no se me da tan mal."

"Lo se, lo siento, ha sido una muy mala idea tragarme esto. Pero creí que era lo mejor, no dar alas a la criatura, no permitir que alterara mi vida." Ronon rodeó los hombros de su compañero con el brazo y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

"Tienes razón ha sido una idea penosa."

_¿Creías que te habías librado de mi? Que iluso, nunca te voy a abandonar, porque para irme yo, tu tienes que estás muerto._

John escuchó una risa horrible dentro de su cabeza, lo suficientemente espantosa, como para hacer que el coronel se estremeciera.

"¿Otra vez?" Preguntó Ronnon abrazando con más fuerza todavía el cuerpo de su compañero. Lo vio palidecer rápidamente y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza, que era lo que aquella cosa le estaba diciendo para torturarle y sobretodo como acabar con él. "John, quiero que me escuches a mi, olvida esa voz.

"Ojala pudiera."

"_Todo tu ser va a ser mío y cuando tu dejes de existir, tu hija será mía y con ella todo lo que puede hacer. Ni siquiera sabes lo que pueda hacer tu hija ¿verdad? Pues lo siento mucho, pero nunca lo vas a saber, porque en muy poco tiempo, dejarás de existir."_

"Ronon, haz que se vaya por favor."

Ronnon jamás había escuchado hablar así a su compañero. Después de todas las veces que habían arriesgado su vida juntos, no se podía creer que realmente estuviera escuchando aquel tono de voz saliendo de Sheppard. Lo sintió estremecerse y abrazarse a él, como si fuera un ser completamente desvalido. Si pudiera hacer algo por él.

"John, quiero que escuches mi voz. Vamos se que puedes hacerlo."

Ronon se arrodilló frente a su compañero y tomó el rostro de John entre sus manos. El coronel no parecía consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Le llamó una vez, volvió a hacerlo, pero no hubo forma de llamar su atención.

"John. ¡John, maldita sea!"

"_Lo ves, tu compañero está preocupado, está muerto de miedo, de eso estoy seguro, ¿lo notas en su voz? ¿Notas como están a punto de empezar a temblar? El gran guerrero. Menudo fraude."_

"¡Cállate!"

Ronnon volvió a intentarlo, volvió a llamarle, pero de nuevo no consiguió nada. Entonces decidió hacer algo más, sin saber sin funcionaría, se alejó un momento de John y fue hasta la cuna de Gwen. La niña lo miró, de la misma forma que un momento antes estaba dormida, ahora miraba a su padre con las manos levantadas hacia él, para tratar de llamar su atención.

La cogió en brazos y la abrazó, por nada del mundo quería ponerla en peligro, no quería arriesgar la vida de su hija así como así, pero si quería recuperar a John, si quería evitar que le ocurriera nada y que la criatura le hiciera daño, tan sólo se le ocurría que Gwen podía ser de ayuda.

"John, mira." Pese a tener los ojos abiertos, John era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. "John, por favor, vamos, mira es Gwen."

"_¿Es tu hija la que está delante, a la que no puedes mirar y tocar porque yo no te lo voy a permitir? Pobrecito. Sería mucho más fácil si dijeras que si, si aceptaras dejarme el control sobre tu cuerpo."_

"No." Se esforzó, quería hacerlo, quería salir de ese trance en el que siempre le metía la criatura. "Déjame. ¡Déjame!"

De repente, Ronnon se dio cuenta que las pupilas de de John se centraban en Gwen. Por un segundo, se quedó quieto, inmóvil, con la mirada clavada en la niña que estaba delante de él. Alargó la mano, sin estar seguro de poder hacerlo y consiguió acariciar la mejilla de la niña.

"¿Crees que podríamos ir a ver a Jennifer?" Ronnon sonrió cariñosamente y le besó en la frente. "Ha sido Gwen ¿verdad? Es ella la que me ha traído de vuelta al mundo real." Ronnon asintió, aunque no podía hablar con seguridad.

John miró a Ronnon y en silencio le pidió coger a la niña. Necesitaba estar cerca de Gwen la tomó entre sus brazos y le besó la cabecita. La niña hizo un ruidito, como si de un gatito ronroneando se tratara. Apoyó la cabeza sobre le pecho de su padre y cerró los ojos.

"Bueno, parece que esa cosa todavía no ha podido contigo, Gwen sigue reconociendo a su padre."

"¿Crees que Jennifer podría hacer algo por mi? Temo terminar por perder la cabeza."

Ronnon se levantó, cogió a Gwen en brazos y alargó la mano para ayudar John. En cuanto el coronel se levantó, rodeó su cintura con el brazo que tenía libre.

"Eso no va a pasar. Vamos, cuanto antes hagamos esto, antes conseguiremos que esa cosa salga de ti."


	26. Chapter 26

"¿Estás segura que funcionará?"

"¿Sinceramente? No puedo decirlo."

Ronon continuó mirando a Jennifer sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto o se trataba de una completa locura. Pero no había muchas opciones en las que pensar. John no aguantaría mucho más, lo notaba tan frágil entre sus brazos, apenas podía sostenerse por él mismo.

Le miró, necesitaba estar seguro que aquello era lo que el coronel quería, porque si salía mal, si la criatura terminaba por tomar represalias contra ellos por intentar hacerle daño; los dos tenían que estar en ello, los dos tenían que estar convencidos de lo que estaban haciendo.

"Dime al menos que crees que puede funcionar." Ronnon necesitaba escuchar las palabras, que la doctora le dijera que todavía tenían opciones de salvar a John. "Vamos Jennifer necesito saber que puede salir bien."

"Puede salir bien." Jennifer sonrió, todavía preocupada, pero sonrió. "Mira, estoy tan perdida como tu en esto, pero al me dice que puede salir bien, tal vez sea Gwen, tal vez sea lo mucho que quieres al coronel, pero algo me dice que podemos conseguir salvar a John."

Ronnon la miró en silencio, para un momento más tarde ayudar a John a sentarse en la camilla. El coronel tenía los ojos cerrados, al menos así podía concentrarse en al voz de sus compañeros y no hacerle caso a la voz que sonaba cada vez con más fuerza en su cabeza.

"_Voy a conseguirlo Sheppard. Vas a ser mío, todo tu, trabajarás para mi, harás lo que yo quiera y al final me traerás a tu hija."_

John apretó los dientes con fuerza, luchando contra su mismo para no escucharla, para hacerle caso tan sólo a Ronnon a su mano sobre su espalda, acariciándolo lentamente, intentando hacerle sentir mejor. No le iba a decepcionar.

"¿Tu que dices? ¿John?"

El coronel abrió los ojos, ahí estaba Ronnon arrodillado frente a él, sonriente, todo lo que Ronnon podía sonreír, pero John era más que suficiente. El guerrero cogió su mano, sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza.

"Lo siento, no estaba…"

"Jennifer cree que podría usar alguno de los aparatos de los antiguos para ayudarte. Es solo que no estamos del todo seguros que salga bien. Hay riesgos, pero también hay muchas probabilidades de que te recuperes. ¿Tu que dices?"

John se levantó, aunque Ronnon tuvo que sostenerlo con fuerza para evitar que cayera al suelo. Lo abrazó antes de que el coronel contestara, aunque ya conocía cual iba a ser su respuesta. John era todo un luchador, no se dejaría vencer por una criatura que intentaba controlar su cuerpo, aunque para eso tuviera que poner en peligro su propia vida.

"No puedo permitir que esa cosa haga daño a Gwen. Quiere a nuestro bebé y te aseguro que nunca lo conseguirá. Aunque con eso…"

"No lo digas." Ronnon le dio un beso, no quería escucharlo, no quería escuchar al coronel decir lo fácil que sería dejarse ir si fuera necesario. "No lo digas. Sólo, hagámoslo."

Jennifer asintió, ojalá estuviera segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ojalá pudiera prometerles que todo estaba bien y que las cosas iban a arreglarse. Pero tenía que preparar las cosas y para eso, necesitaría a alguien que realmente conociera la tecnología de los antiguos.

- o -

"¿Quién es la niña más lista de toda la ciudad?" Rodney cogió en brazos a la pequeña Samantha y la lanzó al aire mientras la niña reía feliz. "Ya se que no tendrás muchos amiguitos tan inteligentes como tu con los que jugar. Pero al final te acostumbrarás; como yo."

La niña continuó riendo felizmente. Rodney nunca había sido tan feliz, tenía una familia, una hija preciosa, una mujer a la que adoraba y una ciudad entera de los antiguos para estudiar, un conocimiento que parecía que no iba a terminarse nunca.

"¡Rodney!"

McKay se dio la vuelta al ver aparecer a la doctora Keller. Abrazó a la niña, que también miró a la doctora, ya conocía a todos los miembros de la expedición como parte de su familia, Jennifer era una de sus muchas tías y le encantaba jugar con ella y con algunos de sus aparatos. La niña estaba aprendiendo muy rápido, pese a su corta edad.

"Jennifer es mi día libre, el que no he tenido en muchos días y mi mujer va a matarme si no comemos juntos, como una familia de verdad. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

"Es John, tal vez tengamos algo para salvarle, pero te necesito."

"¿No podría esperar hasta mañana? Estaba a punto de enseñarle a Samantha la tabla periódica." Jennifer lo miró sin decir nada, no se podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero ya habían comprobado que la niña tenía un potencial intelectual increíble.

La niña se rió y se abrazó a su padre, rodeando su cuello, con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

"Rodney, John no está bien, esa cosa que tiene dentro podría conseguir hacerse con él en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera se de cuanto tiempo disponemos. Por favor, tienes que ayudarnos."

"Bueno supongo que dejar que juegue con sus bloques un rato más."

Rodney dejó a la niña en el suelo, un segundo más tarde la vio gatear, como si de un bebé normal se tratara, pero enseguida cogió varios bloques y comenzó a apilarlos de mayor a menor, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Se volvió hacia su padre feliz, mostrándole su trabajo.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaban en el laboratorio, pero se quedaron en la puerta, observando a John y Ronnon. Cuando su relación había comenzado, nadie hubiera esperado que aquello fuera real. Eran muy distintos, no tenían nada que ver.

Ahora en cambio no había forma de imaginarlos al uno sin el otro, Ronnon cuidando del coronel, protegiéndole, haciendo todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarle y John, por increíble que pudiera parecerles, se dejaba querer, no le importaba mostrarse débil, indefenso y desprotegido estando con él.

Ronnon le abrazó y le dijo al oído algo, que ni Jennifer ni Rodney fueron capaces de escuchar, pero que se podían imaginar sin problemas, al ver a John suspirar lentamente y cerrar los ojos, algo más tranquilo de lo que había estado en toda la noche.

"Como esa cosa vuelva a hacerte daño, lo mataré con mis propias manos."

John se echó reír y apoyó la frente sobre el pecho de Ronnon; se lo imaginaba perfectamente capaz de hacer una cosa así, aunque en ese momento no parecía muy probable.

"Esa cosa no tiene cuerpo Ronnon, no puedes tocarla."

"Tal vez no en un estado físico como el nuestro."

"¿De que estás hablando Mckay?" Ronnon estaba cansado y no quería que Rodney empezara a divagar sobre lo que podían hacer, no iba a permitir que convirtiera a John en un conejillo de indias.

Mckay dio un paso atrás, al escuchar a Ronnon, pero se topó con el cuerpo de la doctora y se detuvo. Siempre le había amedrentado al voz del guerrero y de alguna forma sabía que no le caía especialmente bien.

"Solo digo que esa criatura tiene que estar viva en alguna parte, no puede disponer tan sólo de una voz, necesita un lugar en el que vivir." Dio un paso adelante más seguro esta vez, de si mismo, al ver que Ronnon no decía nada al respecto. "Ya hemos visto que los antiguos crearon más de un dispositivo para poder moverse por distintas realidades. Si me das un par de horas para modificarlo, podría unirlo a la mente de John y permitirte entrar en ella para acabar con esa cosa."

"¿Estás completamente seguro de que saldrá bien?"

Rodney se preguntó que debía contestar. Si decía que no, Ronnon jamás le dejaría hacerle nada a John, pero si decía que si y al final las cosas no salían bien, lo mataría sin dejarle pedir perdón ni una sola vez.

"Ronnon." Jennifer dio un paso adelante. "Tienes que confiar en nosotros. Sabes que no haríamos nada que pudiera lastimar a John."

"Pero…"

"Ronnon, por favor." John cogió la mano del guerrero y le hizo retroceder. Le acarició el rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. "Ya sabemos que puede salir mal, pero si no hacemos algo, moriré de todas formas o lo que es peor, tendrás que matarme, para que no lastime a Gwen."

Ronnon guardó silencio, el coronel tenía toda la razón, no había otra posibilidad, tenían que arriesgarse o las consecuencias podían ser mucho peores.

"Muy bien, hagámoslo, pero seré yo quien mate a esa cosa, no quiero cogerlo prisionero, no quiero saber nada de cómo hacéis las cosas vosotros, lo quiero muerto por lo que le está haciendo a mi familia."

Nadie se opuso a eso, pues aunque nadie fuera a decirlo, todos querían acabar con esa criatura de una vez por todas.


End file.
